Life's A Beach
by Lynn Bridgeport
Summary: Living with my Grandma Tansy all summer in the ridiculously small town of La Push was a darn good punishment as far as my parents were concerned and I was inclined to agree with them, that was until I set my poor mortal eyes on the God that was Embry Call
1. Chapter 1

_So I had this dream last night...and I decided I needed to write it down and what started as purely just dream writing turned into this. I'm rather pleased with it and I hope you enjoy it too. If you do in fact enjoy my "dream story" then pleaseee let me know. Mmk? Thanks!!!!_

......................................................................................................

Those out there who are my age know what I'm feeling when I say 19 is purgatory. I mean, legally you're an adult but you can't actually _do _anything. What I mean is that your family and the government basically still can dangle that whole you're-not-actually-an-adult-yet thing over your head.

It was because I was stuck in purgatory that I was on this plane in the first place. Well, it was really my parents fault now that I think about it. Yeah. It's their fault. I mean, none of this was really my problem!

I was shipped off to babysit my elderly grandmother who lived in the oh-so-exciting state of Washington for the summer. Life sucks. To make my summer suckier, Grandma Tansy didn't live in any cool place like Seattle. No, she lived on the teeny Quileute reservation, La Push. Population: no one fucking cares.

And I, Phillipa Lockwood was being forced to spend the summer in this tiny, boring town. Yeah, yeah, get your laugh out now about my name. Mom had a thing with steamy romance novels back in the day and that's where the horrendous name Phillipa came from—if you've ever read any of those dirty romance novels you'll understand what I'm talking about. Because of my obnoxious name I preferred to be called Pippa or Pip much to my mom's exasperation.

Anywho, so there I was on my way to my boring summer vacation. Seriously, could anyone have thought of a worse punishment? No. Nope, not even possible. Well, I suppose they could've shipped me off to boot camp, but even my parents aren't that cruel.

As for why I was heading towards this stupid town for my summer, well it wasn't really my fault. I mean, how was I supposed to know that the Dean of the school's care looked exactly like my friend Natalie's? You'd think being the Dean of a college they'd at least be able to afford a Lexus or something—not a beat up Ford.

It was the day after I had wrapped the car in saran wrap, Crisco, more saran wrap and tagged the windows with car paint saying things like 'Skank' and 'Someone's a slut who likes it up the butt!' that I found out my mistake.

"How'd you like your car this morning?" I snickered to Natalie that morning noticing some sort of commotion coming from the parking lot in front of the UC. I smiled smugly sure that my handiwork was being admired.

Natalie had looked at me for a moment, "Um. It was fine. Why?"

"Because I decorated it for your birthday!" I had said laughing as we approached the crowd.

Tons of people were surrounding the little green Ford that had been defiled. Everyone was muttering and talking, some were even taking pictures. As we both came in sight of the car, Natalie gasped putting her hand over her mouth.

"How didn't you notice this?" I had asked her, "I DID THIS!" I smiled widely and shouted my admission.

Suddenly, the entire crowd went deathly silent. Natalie's eyes were wide and she looked at me with a scared face.

"Pippa," she'd whispered, "that's not my car."

I'd frowned at that. "Yeah, it is . . . it's a green Ford . . ."

Clicking heels on the sidewalk had diverted my attention and I looked up to see the Dean approaching me.

"No," she'd said her beady eyes furious, "that's _my _car."

And that's how I'd ended up on this plane to nowhere land. A misunderstanding! Luckily, after finding out that the prank was meant for someone else the Dean hadn't pressed charges but when my parents found out they had served me up and entre of punishment ala mode.

The airport in Port Angeles, the closest airport to La Push, was a tiny thing and was definitely claustrophobic with the small amount of people being shoved in an even smaller space. My five foot nine frame towered over people nicely.

Part of my aversion to going to La Push was that despite my half-Quileute heritage I had managed to fail completely at looking anything remotely Native American. Because the universe hates me.

I was unusually tall, with a willowy frame. I had the copper skin that was associated with my Native American heritage and the high cheekbones but that was where the similarities ended. Because my hair was a startling shade of blonde curls I stood out even more. My large green eyes that made me look like a deer in the head lights only added to my strange appearance. On the plus side, the Lord had obviously seen it fit since he had screwed up my other attributes to bless me with a pair of boobs of which I was grateful.

Finding the exit swiftly thanks to my height I headed out into the cool, wet Washington air. I snagged a cab and leaned back to rest my eyes against the never ending green that permeated the light around me.

It seemed like only minutes later that the taxi pulled up in front of an old dilapidated green house (of course, as if things needed to be _more _green here) with a pair of dormer windows and a large porch being it's distinguishing features.

Wrenching my luggage from the trunk, I paid the cabby and walked up the rotting wood porch to knock on the door to Grandma Tansy's house.

When no one answered the door I knocked a little louder and called out.

"Grandma!? Grandma, it's me, Pippa!"

The door creaked open and I was face to face with the end of a .9mm Glock. I gasped and jumped back from the door successfully dropping my luggage with a loud thud and a crash as it fell through the rotting floor boards.

"Shit! Grandma it's just me!" I yelled staring wildly from the gun in my face to the hole in the porch.

The gun was lowered and Grandma Tansy peered out from behind the door her bottle cap glasses low on her nose. She squinted at me and then looked at the hole.

"Hm," she said, "probably should get that fixed." She looked back at me. "Well, don't just stand there Phillipa! Come in, come in!" She disappeared inside.

Shaking my head in disbelief I fished my luggage out of the hole and followed Grandma Tansy inside. She was waiting for me in the foyer. I set my luggage on the floor carefully and stared at her.

"I hope you had the safety on on that," I told her motioning to the Glock that she held in her hands.

Grandma Tansy shrugged. "Dunno," she told me easily and then placed the gun inside the 16th century replica vase that sat on a table in the foyer. "Don't really even know if there are any bullets in the thing," she turned back to me, "just use it to scare off those damn Jehovah's witnesses."

I shook my head again and for the first time I really, and I mean, _really_ looked at Grandma Tansy. She was about a head shorter than me and her brown skin was crinkled like a brown paper bag. Her hair was cut short and was an unnatural shade of black. She was dressed in a baby pink velour sweat suit and to my utter horror—crocs.

She came over and gave me a big hug before stepping back.

"Well now, let's get you settled in," and with that she sprung up the stairs towards where the two bedrooms were. I shook my head as I followed her, lugging my suitcase up the stairs with me. Grandma Tansy was spry for her sixty-four years of age.

Up the creaky wooden stairs were two bedrooms and a bathroom. I was given the bedroom on the left. It was painted a shade of blue that could only be described as _powder blue_. There was an old brass bed with white bedding on it in the center of the room. A black night stand stood on its side with that leg lamp from _A Christmas Story_ on it. The curtains that decorated the single dormer window were white and lacy.

Shrugging at the eccentric decorating I emptied my suitcase in the small closet. I shuddered when I took a look at the tiny bathroom—light pink and avocado green in its glory.

Grandma Tansy bid me goodnight and I followed her lead hopping into bed and hoping that this summer would not suck as much as I predicted it would.

I woke the next morning to multiple noises. In the foreground was the sound of some sort of music that included an ear shattering bass. Behind that was something else. I rolled from my bed mumbling angrily under my breath.

The smell of bacon and coffee wafted up through my door helping me move a little faster. I hopped in the shower and threw on a pair of ratty jeans and a tee shirt. A look out the window assured me that Washington was every bit as wet as I was told.

I trudged down the stairs to the kitchen. The kitchen—like most of the house—was stuck in a 1952 time warp. The black and white checkered floor to the yellow cabinets were all very Donna Reed-esque.

A boom box on the counter was the source of the noise. Blaring loudly from its speakers was the latest hit by 50 Cent. The beats were so loud that the dishes on the counter were also clinking along with some sort of pounding noise.

Grandma Tansy stood at the stove frying bacon and dressed in a neon yellow track suit with the ever present crocs. I shuddered to myself before turning the music _way _down. Grandma Tansy looked up from the stove.

"I was getting jiggy with it!" she told me in a hurt tone.

I shrugged. "I was getting a headache."

Nodding, Grandma Tansy turned back to her bacon. It was then that I noted a noise _hadn't _stopped. The pounding—well, hammering really. Frowning with confusion I stood and walked through the all white living room (except for the faux tiger pelt rug on the floor) and looked out the front window.

There on the porch fixing the hole were three, _extremely_ attractive males. And they were huge! What did they feed kids here? Steroids?

To my extreme appreciation all three were shirtless and had very defined muscles. One of them looked up and caught my eye. He smirked at me and gave me a little wave. Embarrassed to be caught ogling them, I waved before retreating back to the kitchen.

Grandma Tansy was just setting bacon and eggs on a plate when I walked back into the kitchen. I took the plate and sat down at the kitchen table.

After pouring two mugs of coffee and placing them on the table, Grandma Tansy finally joined me with her breakfast. We both dug in—black hole stomachs were a family trait.

I took a sip of my coffee and noticed that Grandma Tansy was pouring something into her coffee from a flask that was decorated with kittens. My eyebrows shot up.

"Grandma! It's not even eleven yet!" I told her horrified.

Grandma Tansy topped off her coffee and then placed the flask back inside her jacket. "It's five somewhere; besides, when you're old like me . . . you need a little nip or two to get you started."

I just stared.

"I got some nice boys to fix the hole in the porch for us," she went on as though she hadn't just poured alcohol into her coffee. "Did you see 'em?"

"Oh, I saw them alright. Are all the guys here that _massive_?"

She laughed. "Most of them. Did you see anything you liked?" she took a sip of her coffee.

"Grandma!" I sputtered, "I—wha—yes."

Nodding, Grandma Tansy tucked into her food again. "That's good! They're all such nice boys. And I want great-grandchildren."

The fork I had in my hand clattered to the table. "I'm sorry, what?!"

"You'd have pretty babies with them. And I want pretty great-grandkids," she took a large drink of her coffee, "don't want any ugly ones."

My eyes bulged. "What? I don't even know them! Grandma! Sheesh, is that why you had them come over here?" I asked suspiciously, the light suddenly dawning on me.

Grandma shrugged. "No," she replied innocently.

I glared at her; I was on to her act. I was just about to come up with some snarky comment when the front door opened and two of the guys shuffled in.

"Hey Miss Tansy, we're finished," one with longish black hair said. My eyes raked his body. Damn, he was hot!

Grandma Tansy stood from seat and waved the boys into the kitchen, the other guy with shorter hair was a tiny bit shorter than the one who had spoken and was quite a bit muscular. He had an amused grin on his face as he looked at me. He was the one that had caught me staring.

"Jacob," she said to the longer haired boy, "Seth," he was the shorter one, "This is my granddaughter, Phillipa."

"Pippa, Gram, Pippa!" I groaned leaning back and shutting my eyes as the guys snickered.

"My granddaughter, _Pippa_," she repeated before pulling out more plates, "Here you boys go, some food for your work!" She placed a heaping mound of bacon in the frying pan. "Where's Embry at?"

Jacob sat in the chair across from me his long legs taking up most of space beneath the table. "He's putting everything back in the car—he'll be here in a minute."

Seth settled himself in the chair next to me. He leaned forward so that his face was near mine. The amused grin hadn't gone away.

"So Pippa, you gonna be here long?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, no, no. I thought I'd take a flight out from Indiana all for the purpose of visiting my grandma for a day."

"She's here all summer, ignore her sarcasm!" Grandma Tansy called from the stove.

Seth's smile grew more wolfish. "It's okay," he yelled to Grandma Tansy before looking back at me, "I like them feisty."

There was a smack as Jacob's hand made contact with Seth's head. "Don't be a creep, Seth."

Seth rubbed the back of his head. The front door opened and closed and there in my line of vision was the single most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. I mean, Seth and Jacob were definitely 10s on a 1-10 scale, but this guy, he was a certified 20. He was a _God_. Mere mortals could not look that good.

I had to stop myself from jumping him. The new guy was taller than Seth, about the same height as Jacob but he wasn't as lean. He was hard muscle—washboard abs much?—and his hair was slightly longer with a shag to it. His chocolate brown eyes were fringed in long dark lashes. His jeans hung low on his hips and my mouth drooled as he turned to pull the door shut and I got a glimpse of his butt.

Dear Lord, did I die and go to heaven?

The God walked into the room and didn't even glance my way. He immediately sat next to Jacob and smirked at Seth flashing a brilliant smile.

Breath, Pippa, breath.

"What did you do now Seth?" he asked in a bored tone before looking up at the ceiling.

"Nothin'! I was just telling, Pippa here, what I liked in a woman!" Seth had the nerve to sound affronted.

"He was being obnoxious," I put in.

"I agree," Jacob said, "Embry, Miss Tansy's making us some breakfast."

Embry stared at the ceiling, "Excellent."

Grandma Tansy yelled from the kitchen to where we sat at the table. "Embry, honey, meet my granddaughter Ph—"

"_Pippa_," I stressed cutting her off. "How're you doing?"

Embry took his eyes off the ceiling and looked at me. "I'm doing just fi—" he broke off and his eyes widened, his mouth went slack. The hand he had been reaching out to shake mine with dropped to the table with a loud thud.

"Or have a seizure . . ." I said with a frown.

Embry's mouth snapped together with a click and his eyes lost their glazed look. Instead they were replaced with astounding warmth. He smiled widely at me.

"Sorry," he said ruefully, "I was just momentarily blinded by your beauty."

I snorted at that. "Right."

Jacob and Seth were both staring at Embry with knowing looks on their faces. Their eyes kept flickering from Embry to me and back again. It was really annoying. I stood up from the table.

"Well," I said awkwardly inching towards the stairs, "it's been nice and all . . . but . . . I have stuff to do. Bye." I whipped around to flee up the stairs from the very attractive guys in my kitchen.

Unfortunately for me I ran smack into something warm and hard. Before I could fall backwards however, someone pulled me up again. I looked up the half foot into the face of the _God_. I stepped back quickly—I needed to get away from this hottie or I would do something embarrassing.

"Stuff to do?" he asked smirking.

Oh God. Don't smile at me, don't smile!

"Yeah, stuff. . ." I said lamely.

He smiled a blinding smile at me and I swear the saliva in my mouth multiplied. I was weak—a human and Embry—well, he was pure sex. He was sex on legs. Immediately at that thought my imagination jumped ahead to what it would be like to have him hold me to kiss me to unbutton my shirt to---

No. Bad Pippa. _Bad girl_!

". . . tomorrow night?" he was saying.

I snapped from my daydream. Shit. What had he said? I wasn't paying attention to his words I was too busy imagining his full lips on mine and how good that would feel—

BAD PIPPA! BAD BAD BAD!

Embry's eyes shadowed with confusion and I knew he was probably wondering about my eternal debate.

So what if you didn't hear what he said, just answer him! I opened my mouth and just started talking.

"Yeah, yeah that'd be great!" was my generic response.

He smiled brightly again almost blinding me with his God-like appearance. This man was way too attractive for his own good. Way too attractive. Shit. What did I agree to? I hoped it wasn't anything bad. He could've just asked me if I wanted to go on a killing spree tomorrow night and I had been so blinded by his man-hunkiness that I had agreed to it!

"Good. I'll see you then," he said dismissively. When I failed to move he continued with a raised eyebrow. "Pippa, have fun with your . . . stuff . . ."

Heat flooded my cheeks. "Yeah, I will . . ." and then I rushed up the stairs and away from that unnaturally good looking guy's gaze. What in the world had I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

The next day started out as every day in Washington does—with rain. Groaning I rolled over and put my pillow over my head trying to drown out the pitter-patter on the roof and window. It didn't work.

Sighing to myself and silently cursing the Rain Gods, I wandered into the bathroom to get ready for the day. After a shower of lukewarm water (it _never_ was hot) I stared at myself in the mirror. Normally, I would attempt to curb the frizz that was my hair but the fact that it was raining hampered that.

I twisted my long hair up on my head, slapped some mascara and lip-gloss on and wandered back to my bedroom. On today's agenda: Get a Job. Preferably not a sucky one. Ha.

Five minutes later I exited my bedroom in a black pencil skirt and green silk blouse looking very professional if I do say so myself. Grandma Tansy was no where to be seen.

Upon entering the kitchen I spied a note taped to the fridge.

_Had a hot breakfast date. Be home late. ;)_

I suppressed a shudder at that announcement and grabbed a banana off the counter and made my way to the porch. Grandma Tansy had informed me last night that she had a car I could drive while I was here and had given me the keys.

My eyes widened at the car that awaited me on the gravel drive. It was a pink Cadillac—the Mary Kay car. Please God, _please _let it not run. Please.

Unfortunately the car did run. So I drove the pink Cadillac into "town".

La Push had a downtown that wasn't very downtown-y at all. It consisted of a trading post for the tourists. A CVS, a bookstore, a grocery store, a bank, a hardware store and an antique's shop completed the picturesque view. Not. All these places were my destinations for a summer job. I shuddered.

I pulled the whale of a car into a parking lot and exited feeling very over dressed for these interviews. Last night I had called around to these stores and secured interviews for today. I rolled my eyes to the heavens and shook my head. This was going to suck.

My first interview was at the bookstore. Entering the shop I almost gagged. It was a light, sickly purple color and filled to the brim with all sorts of romance novels. Feeling as though all those heroine's half naked on the covers were watching me I approached the desk where an older woman sat.

She was one of those plump, middle-aged women with the spectacles that hung off her nose. The muumuu that she was wearing only added to her appearance.

"Can I help you sweetheart?" she asked me in a smoker's voice.

Like I was coming in here dressed like this to browse her selection of erotica. Tcha right. Stupid people make me angry.

I fidgeted with my outfit. "I'm Pippa Lockwood and I called about an interview . . ."

"Yeah," she said gruffly and looked me up and down. "So, you have any experience?"

"With selling books no, but I'm a fast learner and I can—"

"I meant with sex darling, if you're gonna sell books about sex you need to have experienced the real thing."

And scratch this job off my list.

My next interview was at the bank. It was a small bank, nothing like one of those major chains or anything and the interior definitely screamed that. Everything was in utilitarian gray like they had forgotten that they could've used color.

After waiting for twenty minutes I was finally ushered into a back office where a slightly balding man sat behind a (you guessed it) gray desk. To further compliment the office the man was dressed in a gray suite. He seemed to have a permanent frown on his face.

About ten minutes into the interview I thought I might actually get this job. He hadn't asked me anything weird and nodded when I answered his questions. It was all very normal except for the strange gray thing. And banking jobs generally paid well.

"Well, Phillipa," the man, a Mr. Johnston, said addressing me by my hated first name, "I believe that you'll fit in very well with our family here. And our family is a close knit one." He shook my hand and rose from behind the desk indicating that I too should get up.

Mr. Johnston walked me to the door with his hand on my back in a fatherly fashion. "I hope that we get along, very well here."

"I hope so too, Mr. Johnston," I replied automatically.

Mr. Johnston smiled a creepy smile that seemed too thin and unreal on his face. I fought the urge to cringe away from him. We were just about to reach the threshold of the doorway when I felt his hand travel lower to finally end cupping my butt.

Oh, Hell no.

I yelped and pulled away from him quickly and then gave him a swift kick to the family jewels.

"PERVERT!" I screeched at him causing everyone in the bank to grow silent.

Mr. Johnston was doubled over in pain and my face was alight with humiliation. That—that _freak_. He was so lucky I didn't know karate or something. I would've drop kicked him rather than just do the girl thing. I silently hoped that he never wanted kids.

The hardware store was next on my list of job opportunities and as much as I wanted to skip this interview I knew I had to go. I needed a job. Mostly for entertainment.

I was directed to the back of the store and told to wait in a tiny office for the manager to come and give my interview. I was admiring the paraphernalia in the little room—this person _really_ liked paperweights—when someone entered the room.

"Mr. Fox we need a new shipment of—"

That voice really shouldn't have been so familiar.

I turned to face the _God_. Embry was dressed in low slung jeans and a black t-shirt that clung to his sculpted chest. His face lit up as he saw me.

"Pippa! What're you doing here?" He asked his smile flashing brilliantly.

I blinked rapidly. Talk, Pip. _Talk_. Don't sit there and look stupid. Talk to the amazingly delicious stud-muffin.

"I—um—I came for—a—an interview," I stuttered.

Embry's smile gleamed even more if it was possible at my announcement. He leaned against the door frame of the tiny office. His eyes on mine. And I was a sucker for pretty eyes. And he had them.

His eyes were a rich, chocolaty brown and they were fringed with ridiculously long eyelashes. If he was a girl they would've been considered beautiful. In fact all of Embry was beautiful. And God-like . . .

"Are you sure you didn't come to see me?" he asked smiling.

I frowned at him. "I didn't know you worked here until you just walked in. So, it's a safe bet that no, I didn't come to see you."

"But you're happy that you did. Get to see me, I mean," he cocked his head to the left.

Rapidly I blinked hoping that it would clear my head of Embry related thoughts. "Uhh . . ."

He laughed and I committed the sound to memory.

"Well, I hope you get the job. Then I could see you more often," he looked behind at the sound of footsteps, "I'll see you at eight." And with a wink he left.

Eight? What was at eight . . . oh crap! That _thing_ that I had agreed to do was at eight!? My mind flew to my closet. If only I knew what I had agreed to, then I would know how to dress! A miniskirt? Nah too skanky—

"Hello, Phillipa is it?" A deep voice rumbled snapping me from my thoughts. A round man with a kindly face sat behind the cluttered desk.

"I prefer to go by Pippa," I said sheepishly.

He smiled at me. A nice smile, not a creepy one like Mr. Johnston's. "I'm Mr. Fox." I mumbled a hello. "Well, now, do you know anything about tools or hardware?"

I looked at my feet as I answered him. "Not really, no."

He chuckled. "Do you know anything about lumber? Paint? Gardening?"

I shook my head no at all of these. Mr. Fox's smile stayed on his face as he noted a few things on a piece of paper.

"We'll just have to teach you those then."

My head jerked up. "I have the job?" I asked incredulously.

Mr. Fox nodded at me. "You have the job. Embry hasn't stopped talking about you all day. And if Embry thinks that much of you then I do too."

Heat flooded to my face. Embry had been talking about me? Woah. The delectable God had been talking about little weird me! Oh, wait.

What if what he had been saying wasn't good? But then again Mr. Fox wouldn't have hired me. Unless I was only hired as part of some sort of affirmative action quota. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason. Embry talking about me? Psh.

"You start tomorrow, if that's okay?" Mr. Fox was asking.

"Yes!" I said a little too quickly, "Yeah, that'd be good."

Mr. Fox stood and shook my hand. "Glad to have you on the team."

If it meant I got to work with Embry then I was also damn glad to be part of this team. And if it meant that I got to see Embry doing physical labor and maybe getting a little sweaty then heck yes, what girl wouldn't want to see that. For that matter what girl wouldn't want to see Embry?

It was later in the evening—around seven-thirty—and I was thinking about curling up into the fetal position and dying. Grandma Tansy had just returned a few minutes ago; I could hear her in the kitchen downstairs.

The reason I wanted to die was because I had absolutely _nothing_ to wear! I wasn't sure what I was supposed to wear in the first place and I didn't want to go too dressy and look like a freak or go too casual and look like a freak.

Luckily, I had gotten my normally unruly hair under control and it hung down straight past my shoulders. That in itself had taken a ridiculous amount of time. I had simply outlined my eyes with eyeliner and swept on a coat of mascara being the low maintenance girl I am.

And now I was standing in the middle of my room in my underwear staring at the explosion of clothing scattered around the room. Nothing seemed right. And if I was going anywhere with Embry that _God_, then I had to look fabulous!

"Pippa! Embry's here!" Grandma screamed from downstairs. I could hear her continue talking to Embry. "She's a nice gal, but she's worried about how she looks when going out with a sexy young man like yourself. Don't worry though, I'm sure she'll pick out something and put out for you . . ."

"GRANDMA!" I screeched embarrassed. Swiftly, I pulled on a pair of jeans and tank-top adding a sweater for warmth then I hurried down the stairs eager to leave.

"Ah, here she is," Grandma Tansy said. She looked me over and then frowned. "That's what you're wearing? It's not very sexy is it?"

"Grandma!" I hissed.

"I think she looks stunning," Embry added diplomatically. I looked at him and I swear to God, I got those cliché weak knees. What was with it and guys here about not wearing shirts? Were they all secretly Chippendale dancers?

Embry's muscles were on view in all their glory with just a pair of low-slung jeans to cover the rest of what I was sure was a very impressive body. He was staring down at me those pretty eyes of his trained on mine.

Inhale. Exhale. _Good_.

"You look nice," I squeaked, "uh . . . I mean . . ."

Embry smiled flashing his white teeth at me. I blinked rapidly—why did he have to be so damn attractive!?

"You kids have fun," Grandma Tansy said the innuendo plain in her statement. I glared at her. I was just about to go out the front door when Grandma Tansy took my hand and placed something in it. Puzzled, I looked down at what she had placed in my hand.

With a shriek I dropped the four condoms that Grandma Tansy had set in my hand. Apparently, she thought I was a slut. I gave her a reprimanding glance to which she clearly showed no apology. Oh, she was going to pay.

"What's that?" Embry asked moving to pick up the dropped condoms.

"Nothing!" I said quickly and grabbing his arm, which was really warm, steered him out the front door and onto the porch. "Let's go!" I laughed sunily.

In my haste to leave the embarrassing situation behind I had neglected to look outside and when I bounded off the front porch I stepped straight into a torrential downpour. Stunned, I could only stand there for a moment.

"AAARRRGHHHHH!!!!" I howled, "I! HATE! STUPID! WASHINGTON! WEATHER!" I punctuated each word with a kick to the porch. My hair was starting to frizz and I could feel it curling around my ears. I was sure that my makeup was running down my face and my shirt clung to my body with rain.

There was a cracking sound and I looked at the porch in horror as the railing and banister that ran along the porch tipped forward. I couldn't move and the wooden banister came down on me with a crash, knocking me backward. Slipping on the wet earth I held my poor assaulted head with my hands and prayed that my landing would not be in a puddle of mud.

Something warm and moist snatched me around the middle and I got a glimpse of my impending doom—a large, brown, mud pit—before I was straightened up. The world swam behind my eyes for a few moments.

"That's going to need to be fixed," a deep male voice said with a hint of amusement.

I shook my head trying to straighten out the whirling colors and shapes. "Embry?" I asked aware that someone supported my weight. I winced as I moved to look up into his face. "_Ow_."

His warm brown eyes looked down at me with concern. "You didn't hurt yourself too bad, did you?"

I cautiously brought my hand up to my head where I could feel a dull throbbing. Wincing when I touched it I knew that soon there would be a knot just behind my left temple where the porch railing had attempted to brain me.

"Hurt myself? I think the porch had it out for me," I retorted.

He chuckled and I could feel the laugh. My eyes widened as I realized how close in proximity I was to that sculpted chest. Oh_ Lord_. I was pressed up against his glorious skin my hand gripping his bicep for support. Both his arms were wrapped around my mid section, on hand on my lower back, the other on my hip.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

"That poor porch was only trying to defend itself from your weather fueled rampage," he said still chuckling.

"It had it coming," my voice was weak from the closeness of him.

He laughed and steered me towards a beat-up black truck. I was still disoriented by the blow to my head and by his nearness that I couldn't get up into the truck without wobbling.

As if I weighed nothing, Embry lifted me up and put me in his truck. I was struck with how unbelievably _warm _he was, but that could've been my messed up neurons talking. Embry slid in the driver's side just as I was putting on my seatbelt.

Flipping down the passenger side mirror I took in stock of my appearance. My hair hung around my shoulders and down my back in wet curls. The sparse makeup I had applied ran down my cheeks. I wiped at it with my wet sweater. There was a bump appearing on the side of my head from where the railing had attacked me. I groaned—I was a mess!

"Pippa? Is something wrong? Do I need to take you to the doctor?" Embry's voice sounded slightly panicked as I leaned back flipping the mirror closed and shutting my eyes.

"No, I was just scared by my appearance," I sighed sullenly.

There was a warm breeze on my face and when I opened my eyes Embry's face was only centimeters from mine. My breathing hitched and I could feel my pulse quicken. Here in the confines of the truck I was aware of how amazing Embry was just out of the rain. The broad planes of his chest weren't wet and I briefly wondered how but those eyes distracted me. His shaggy black hair was slightly damp and he looked at me with a smirk on his face. The smell coming off him was _unbelievable_. He smelled like fresh rain and air and all things good. Surreptitiously, I sniffed like I was cold or something just so I could get another hit of that smell. Note to self: Find out what cologne Embry uses and buy it for my own personal pleasure.

"I still think you look stunning," he said reaching out to place a lock of hair behind my ear. My eyes about popped out of my head and I felt the need to fan myself from the heat rolling off his skin.

"Uh—yeah . . . thanks Em . . ." I murmured disoriented.

Embry straightened up and put the truck into drive and sped off into the rain and darkness. From his profile I could see his smile widen.

"Em?"

I shrugged. "If you don't like it, too bad."

"And what if I started calling you by Phillipa?"

"That's different! Phillipa is a horrible name! Em is kinda . . . cute," I told him logically.

He laughed, "Cute?" Suddenly, his eyes were on mine. "Do you think I'm . . . _cute_?"

My eyes widened and I inhaled deeply. "No," I told him, "I can honestly say that you're not . . . cute." More like drop dead gorgeous, sex on legs, or a piece of all you can eat man hunkiness.

He looked away like he was hurt and I felt obligated to say something more.

"Cute is for kittens and puppies . . . so you're not cute," I amended.

His smile was back filling the small cab with its brilliance. He didn't take his eyes off the road as he asked his next question.

"Then what am I?"

I gulped and his smiled widened like he had heard me. Which of course was ridiculous. "You—you're _huge_," was the only thing I could think of without him knowing that all I wanted to do right now was jump on his lap and press my lips to his and kiss that pretty head of his into oblivion—

"That I am," he said stressing the innuendo in my statement. He turned to look at me for a split second. "It's okay, I know what you are."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Oh?"  
The truck came to a stop and Embry turned off the engine. He moved so that he was looking at my face. There was silence in the truck for a moment. I fought the urge to reach over and jump him.

He moved so silently that when I felt his touch on my leg I jumped. Then I was aware of the heat that radiated off his touch. My heart beat was a mile a minute as my eyes adjusted in the darkness and I could see that he was only inches from me.

"You, Pippa," he said moving even closer our mouths almost touching. "Are wet."

And with that he moved away opened the door and looked back to where I sat in the car stunned and not a little disappointed. "Are you coming?" He asked cocking his head.

Feigning disinterest and hurt at what I thought was going to be a long and luscious kiss I glared at him. "No. I wouldn't want to become _more wet_."

Embry shrugged and walked away leaving me alone. I sat there in shock. He had left me! Little pin-pricks of tears started at the corner of my eyes.

The passenger side door was wrenched open and I was unceremoniously pulled from my seat. Shrieking I pounded on whomever had yanked me from my seat. There was a low chuckle.

Embry stood me on the soft earth and held my hand. The rain had become barely a drizzle but I didn't notice. I was focusing on the feeling of Embry's rough, hot hand in mine. Little electric shivers shot up my spine at his contact.

"You didn't really think I'd let you sit this out, did you?" He hauled me off in the direction of where I couldn't tell. "Now, come on. We're gonna be late."

........................................................................................................

_Thanks to all the reviews I've received! I really appreciate them! :) If you have any ideas or anything you want me to put into the story just let me know and I'll see what I can do. _

_Again, thanks for the reviews. I love reviews. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

Tramping through the woods in the middle of the night when I'm wet from rain is not my idea of _fun_. And although I had a very, _very_ attractive young man holding my hand it didn't detract from the reality of how much I hate the outdoors.

Seriously, I hate the outdoors. I stumbled over a tree root or rock or Lord knows what else and let out a low curse.

"Such a mouth," Embry chuckled.

I swatted away a mosquito the size of my hand. Was everything here on steroids? I mean really, this was getting ridiculous.

"Are we there yet?" I whined. It was unattractive, I know, but ugh. I hate being outside. I'm a city girl through and through.

Embry turned back to look at me and I saw his smile flash in the darkness. He just kept pulling me until we reached a clearing on the cliffs where a glow was coming from. My heart stuttered in my chest as we came into view of a bonfire with a _ton_ of people seated around it.

"Um, you're not going to ritualistically sacrifice the virgin, are you?" I asked jokingly. But not really, cause I was actually concerned.

He smiled at me. "Hm. I knew there was something I forgot to ask you; are you a virgin possibly?"

"Funny. Real funny."

Up on these cliffs there was a massive bonfire burning and surrounding it were a lot of people. A lot of _huge_ people. I recognized Seth and Jacob, but there were other guys there who were just as big. Some were even bigger. There were a few girls too, including one who when she turned to glare at me—bitch you don't know me—I realized was extraordinarily beautiful.

I was instantly jealous of this girl. Or woman really. She was tall like and Amazon with black hair that had been cut short and framed the high cheekbones of her face. Her eyes were a dark emerald and fringed with long dark lashed. Her mouth was twisted in a sardonic kind of smile and I swear the light from the huge fire only added to her eerie appearance.

"Leah," Embry growled under his breath and she turned away from us with a huff.

"Everyone," Embry said leading me over to a log in front of the fire, "This is Pippa."

My breath caught as he said my name. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. Embry was _so_ hot!

Everyone murmured their hello's or in Seth's case yelled them. Embry sat me on a log next to him and when I shivered in the cool night air pulled me into his side.

"Whoa, Em," I told him feeling his arm, "you're hot!"

He smirked at me. Be still my heart. "Thanks."

I rolled my eyes. "Conceited much? But seriously, you're burning up!"

There was a collective laugh as everyone seated around the fire laughed. I felt my face flush with embarrassment. Embry wrapped a warm, muscular arm around my waist.

"Inside joke," he whispered to me as everyone went back to their conversations.

Oh. My. God. He put his arm around my waist. I was pressed up against his glorious rock hard abs. Oh dear God. I must've gone to heaven.

"Hey, Pippa, I'm Kim, Jared's . . . girlfriend," I turned out of my cloud of happiness to face the tiny girl who had plopped down next to me.

She was perky and her eyes were bright in the glow from the fire.

"Uh, hi," I replied awkwardly.

She smiled at me reminding me of a small perky animal like a rabbit or something. The energy surrounding her was astounding for someone that small.

"So, it's great to finally meet you! I mean Embry's talked non-stop about you," Embry snorted, "And he's right, you are really pretty! You're hair is _so _nice and curly! So you're starting work tomorrow right? Are you excited? Happy? I work at the café down the way so we should try to get together and have lunch sometime. Oh, am I being too forward? I hope you don't mind. I'm just so excited that there's another girl in the club! I mean, Emily's great but she's older than us and Leah, well she's Leah—"

I finally realized what Kim reminded me of. A humming bird. She was talking a mile a minute and in an animated voice.

Another hot guy sat down next to her and pulled her into his lap, silencing her with a kiss. He pulled away from Kim who sat in his lap her mouth open and her eyes glazed over. Whoa. Not only were La Push guys sexy as hell they were also apparently expert kissers.

"Sorry about Kim," he said apologetically, "she can get a little over-excited. I'm Jared."

"Hi," I muttered. My thoughts were elsewhere. Like wondering if Embry could make me look like that after kissing me. If his hands would tangle my hair and if he would slide me into his lap. I wondered if my toes would curl as he ran a hand up and down my back—

Wait.

I bit my lip to keep me from gasping. Embry really was running a hand up and down my back. I looked up into the incredible face that he had and chewed my lip even harder forcing myself not to say anything.

Embry leaned down and whispered to me—his mouth incredibly close to my ear.

"It's okay, you'll learn to like them soon enough."

My eyes narrowed at him, "Are you implying that they're not likable?" my voice was loud enough so they could both hear.

I was rewarded by seeing his eyes widen briefly before he recovered. Kim's peep of protest was cut off by another kiss from Jared. "No, I'm implying that you're going to be around them a lot more often."

My snarky reply—and let me tell you, it was snarky—was cut off as a hush fell over the group. An older man in a wheel chair started to talk, his voice a deep rumble.

"Billy Black," Embry whispered to me, "he's an elder."

I nodded and tried to listen to what he was saying but I kept getting distracted by the feel of Embry's hands on me. Everywhere he touched burned and scorched as though I was being touched by fire itself. It was very distracting.

When I finally managed to pay attention I realized that it was tribal legends that Billy was talking about. He was going on about Werewolves and Cold Ones. I started to shiver. I mean, I have an overactive imagination already; I didn't need someone filling my head with ghost stories!

At one point in time I actually jumped and grabbed Embry's thigh—something I did when I was scared. He chuckled and I quickly removed my hand.

"Scared?" he whispered.

"N-no. Being outside at a-a bonfire while being t-told ghost stories doesn't s-scare me at all," stuttered.

Embry pulled me even closer to him. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." I could die a happy woman after that statement. Okay, maybe not fully happy. In order to be truly happy I'd have to kiss him. But, this was close enough. For now.

Breathe Pippa.

"Okay," I squeaked as the conversation around the fire started back up. Billy was finished with his creepy stories. Thank God. After that I wasn't sure I'd be able to sleep without a light on.

Embry led me back into the woods to his car. A snapping of twigs caused me to jump and squeal. Automatically I latched onto Embry, hopping into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist like I was a young child.

"A little jumpy?" he said laughing.

Oh God! Did I really just do that? "Yeah, sorry," I mumbled starting to let go.

Before I could Embry wrapped his arms around my legs keeping them in place around his abdomen. I was very, very close to his nether regions.

Nether regions!? Did I just think that!? I was turning into a goddamn novel.

"I bet when you were younger you were that kid who couldn't watch _Are You Afraid of the Dark_?" he asked.

I snapped out of my internal dialogue. "Exactly. And before you ask, I couldn't read _Goosebumps_ either." I pulled my legs out from around his waist before my thoughts got raunchier than where they were heading.

"It'll be quicker if you just ride piggy back," he said.

Before I could react Embry swung me up on his back—piggy back style. Automatically I locked my legs around his torso and my arms went around his neck. Oh my God. I was actually on his naked back and I could feel his heat radiating onto my skin. His shaggy black hair was in my face and I really couldn't help myself. I reached out to play with a lock of his hair.

"Um . . ." he said walking onward and sounding distracted, "you—you okay?"

"Yup," I answered back fiddling with his hair. It was soft and silky to the touch I couldn't stop messing with it. The fact that I could feel a little shudder down his back when I touched the nape of his neck also helped.

"Well, as long as you're fine . . ." he inhaled deeply, "could—could you maybe um . . . stop that?"

I placed my chin on his shoulder. "Stop what?" I asked innocently still playing with his hair. Dear God, look at me. I was becoming a creeper. I was riding piggy-back on some exceptionally hot guy . . . speaking of hot . . .

"Em, you sure you're not running a fever? You're really hot!"

He chuckled like there was some sort of inside joke. But then again, I was a blond, so maybe what I said was in fact funny but I was just too dense to see it.

"I'm fine," he said, "and could you please stop messing with my hair?"

I dropped my hand from his hair. Instead I let my hands rest on his shoulders. His very broad and muscular shoulders. If I just trailed my hand lower it would reach his chest . . .

BAD PIPPA!

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because you were driving me crazy!" he told me as we reached the car.

Hunh. What was a girl supposed to make of that statement? I mean driving me crazy could be a good thing right? Or was it bad. Oh hell if I knew.

………………………………………………………………

The next day was my first day at work. I wasn't obligated to wear a uniform so I dressed in what was comfortable—jeans and a tank-top. It didn't matter what I looked like since I had to wear an oh-so-lovely green apron. I didn't understand the obsession with green here, I mean, the trees were enough!

I was assigned to work the register and after about ten minutes with Mr. Fox I had mastered it. Mr. Fox had also informed me that Embry worked mostly in the back with stock. Perhaps that's where his toned body came from? Either way, it was clear that we wouldn't be seeing much of each other.

Working the register was easy. But you always get a few loony people. Particularly the old kind.

One man who couldn't have been a day over 200 hundred I caught trying to stuff a Mag-light down his pants. When I tried to stop him and yelled at me and made a very rude gesture.

"Sir, you can't steal that light, I'm going to have to ask you to pay for it," I said in what I thought was a very soothing tone.

The man glared at me through rheumy eyes. "Eh? Speak up, can't hear you. Kids these days . . ."

"You can't steal that flashlight! You're going to have to pay for it," I repeated louder this time.

"Steal what? Eh?"

I pointed to his pants where the Mag-light was tenting his pants. "That flashlight Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to pay for it."

He gripped the spot where the light protruded from his pants. "This ain't no flashlight, eh?"

Luckily Mr. Fox came by and saved me from that man. He was a regular apparently. Other than that I didn't have very many other customers that gave me trouble. In fact I was doing perfectly dandy when Embry started carrying boxes to the aisles that were near my post.

Watching him carry that heavy stock, his arms rippling with muscles made me want to fan myself. He caught my eye and winked. I gave my self a swift mental kick to the patootie. I needed to be more discrete with my ogling.

Embry kept walking back and forth carrying heavy boxes and I was so trained on his movements that I didn't notice when another man approached my counter. The man coughed and I looked up.

The guy was an extremely cute guy. He had the complexion of a Quileute but his eyes were lighter in color than Embry's. He also didn't have the build or height of Embry, but he wasn't a bad specimen. The man smiled in a very warm way.

My eyes flicked to Embry as he passed by again. He wasn't looking my way anymore. And I was _not _about to let that happen. So I did what any girl in my situation would do. I tried to make him jealous.

My smile to the customer was just as warm and I leaned forward so that I pushed my boobs up to be more noticeable. I then looked up at the guy through my lashes—my friend Natalie had taught me that trick.

His reaction was instantaneous. He leaned forward also. "Don't think I've seen you here before," he said.

I brushed my hair around my shoulders. "I just started working here," I pouted my lips, "and it's been _so _boring."

The man bent over so that his elbows rested on the counter as he looked at me. "Well," his eyes flickered down, "Pippa, I hope that it gets less boring."

Putting my flirting into overdrive I fluttered my eyelashes at him a little before mimicking his movements. "Yeah, well it might . . . _now_." My smile was brilliant.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Embry's head snap over and look at me just as the man placed his hand on top of my arm. Perfect. Embry also looked a little angry—which was just so damn _sexy_. Gah.

"So, Pippa, you been in town long?" the guy asked right before Embry reached him.

Embry's eyes were cold with suppressed anger. He tapped the guy on the shoulder and the man whirled around. His eyes sized up Embry and didn't like what they saw. He paled.

"Need some help, _Sir_?" Embry asked his voice low and frigid.

The man shook his head. "N-No. Just leaving." And then he ran out of the store forgetting his purchases. I straightened and glared at Embry. Making him jealous hadn't worked out exactly as I had planned.

"What was that for?" I asked upset.

Embry clenched his fists. "I didn't like him talking to you."

"I don't belong to you, Em! Sheesh."

"Don't belong to me? We'll see about that," he said his anger gone and confidence replacing it.

I shot him another withering glare. He was hot, not going to lie, but me belong to him!? I was not a possession to be traded or owned. I thought that gender roles had been abolished but the fact that Embry thought it was 1950 really bothered me.

Sometimes the feminist in me just came out.

"Leave! Now!" I pointed my finger showing him the way I wanted him to go.

He shot me a look before he followed. We didn't talk the rest of the day. I refused to even glance his way when he walked by and brushed that inky hair of his out of his face or when he cocked his head as he listened to a customer talking. Nope. Didn't even look at him.

After I clocked out I headed out to the Beast as I had dubbed my car. Before I reached the Beast though a shadow approached me.

Embry pushed me back against the wall of the store—my back scraping rough brick. Then he did the one thing I never in a bazillion years thought would happen.

He put those beautiful, delicious lips to mine.

Embry kissed the hell outta me for about ten seconds.

"You're _mine_," he said and then poof, he was gone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Mmmm. I wish I had been Pippa, don't you? Lol. Leave some reviews okay? :) Thanks loves._


	4. Chapter 4

You'd think that after a kiss like that something would've happened between Embry and I. But no, the Universe still had it out to get me. So instead there was only this wall of sexual tension every time I was near him. Which happened to be a lot.

"Grandma!" I yelled alarmed. "Get off the roof!"

I was standing outside the house watching Grandma Tansy attempt to 'do-it-yourself' painting. On the roof. In a lime green velour sweat-suite with the words _Hottie_ printed on the butt. The outfit in itself was disturbing enough if she hadn't been trying to do a little home improvement.

"In this economy, I got to do some improving of my home on my own," she cackled, "listen to that, I'm a poet!"

I turned my eyes up to the sky. "Just have Embry or someone do it! Get off the roof!"

She shook her head at me. "Nope. Not coming down."

Shrugging my shoulders I turned to walk away, "Fine, but I think I see some Jehovah's witnesses coming down the road . . ."

"What? Goddammit! Can't they leave an old lady alone?"

Faster than I would've thought possible Grandma Tansy was by my side peering down the road. It was empty of course.

"Hunh. Looks like they got scared away on account of my reputation," she said.

……………………………………………………………………………..

Weeks had passed since I'd first been exiled here to God's Green earth. I longed for a color other than green. Sighing I looked down at my _green_ apron. Those bastards.

I was putting standing up from my kneeling position (I'd been putting out new hammers) when I was attacked from behind by something small.

"Aiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!" the little creature yelped before tackling me to the floor.

I blinked and stared up at the mass that was on top of me. I blinked faster as I took in the sight.

"NATALIE!" I screeched vaulting to a standing position and pulling her into a hug. Natalie hugged me back just as viciously. Which was saying something.

"Oh my gawd! What are you doing here!? Why aren't you back home!? Holy _shit_," I cried looking down at her, "you're not pregnant are you!?"

Natalie laughed at me. "No, I'm not pregnant you whore!" She punched me in the shoulder. _Ouch_. That was gonna leave a bruise. "I came to visit you!"

At that moment I felt a tingle down the back of my spine and saw Nat's eyes widen to saucer-like proportions. Then her lips curled up into a seductive smile. _Shit_.

Embry walked towards us another box of hammers in his delightful copper arms. I chewed my lip thinking about that kiss. It was _way_ too short for my comfort—anything under forever was too short.

He stopped and gave us a weird look before I realized that we were still hugging one another. I quickly dropped Natalie and stood back. Natalie on the other hand was looking at Embry with an appreciative smile. I groaned inwardly—Natalie always got her way when it came to guys. She was that kind of girl.

Natalie was tiny—four foot nine to be exact—a foot shorter than me. She had this really pretty dark hair that had a hint of red in it and it was cut just to brush her shoulders. She had an exotic face with tea stained skin and eyes that were almond shaped and tipping up at the corners. She could make guys slave over her with just a look.

And she was using that look on Embry.

No, no, no, no! I wanted Embry to only like _me_. Not Natalie!

"Hey, Pip," Embry said with a flashing smile and I saw Natalie be momentarily stunned by the amount of hotness that she was just exposed to, "here's the rest of those hammers."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Thanks. Uh, Embry this is my best friend Natalie—Natalie this is m—Embry." OH MY GOD. Had I just almost said _my _Embry? I was clearly being delusional.

Natalie held out a hand. "Hi, how you doing?" She looked up at him under her lashes.

Embry took her hand and shook it. "I'm doing fine, thanks." Natalie didn't release his hand. I stared at them for a moment before breaking out in hysterical laughter.

Embry dwarfed Natalie with his size but the look on his face was one of panic. He could tell Nat wanted him—and he didn't want to be wanted. At least not by her.

Natalie shot me her death glare. We were lucky there were no small mammals around; they would've died at the force of that look.

"What's so funny?" she demanded. Uh-oh. She was going to hit me.

"Nothing," I told her. Sure enough she lashed out with her hand dropping Embry's I noticed to my satisfaction and socked me in the shoulder.

"What the French toast! Natalie! You can't just go around assaulting people like that! There are laws against that kind of stuff!"

She squared her shoulders at me. "What are you going to do about it, _blondie_?"

"I'm going to kick that pixie ass of yours into tomorrow!"

"Aw, did I hurt the big baby?" she asked.

I reached out to throttle her but Embry pulled me out of her way by wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Let go of me! I'm going to lay the smack down on Tinkerbelle over there!" I shouted at him scrambling to get to Natalie.

"Tinkerbelle! Excuse me, Giganotosaurus?!" She held up her tiny fists.

"Five foot nine is perfectly average you puny undersized _KEEBLER ELF_!"

Embry put a hand on Natalie's shoulder to stop her from pummeling me. Natalie was dangerous—she had a black belt for chrissakes! But, I guess when you're as small as her you need _something_ to boost your confidence. Ha ha ha, I'm a regular comedienne. Boost. Ha ha ha.

Natalie's eyes narrowed. "You just thought of something punny didn't you."

"Maybe," I said warily. She put her fists down. "Okay, yeah."

"Was it good?" she asked conversationally.

I shook my head. "Nah, not even close."

She shrugged. "You try."

"Yup."

Embry looked from one of us to the other. "Did I just miss something?"

Patting Embry on the arm—that glorious arm that felt hard as stone under my fingers—I turned to him. "It's okay Em; I know it's hard for you to keep up sometimes."

Natalie snickered and he dropped his arm from her and pulled me close to his body.

Eeep.

"Keep up?"

"With our banter, you know."

He shook his head. "_Pip_."

I tried to wrestle myself out of his grasp but that only made him pull me closer until we where mashed chest to chest. I could feel his hard muscled body against my stomach and that thought sent a tingle down my spine.

I might've forgotten how to breathe.

Natalie cleared her throat loudly. "Not that this isn't fun and all, but when do you get off work Pippa?" The look in her eyes clearly stated that we needed to talk. And soon. As in right now.

Eeep.

"Um . . . I . . . uh . . . get off at . . . uh . . ." I couldn't remember because I was trying too hard to not concentrate on the heat that was coming off Embry and falling on me in waves. I might also have not been trying to concentrate on the current fantasy of Embry pushing me up against these shelves and making-out with me . . .

"She get's off at five. But then she's got a date," Embry answered for me.

Date? I don't recall a date. I frowned up at him in confusion.

"I don't have a date," I told him.

He flashed me a smile and my breath caught in my throat. My pulse shot up to about a million beats per second. "Yeah, you do. With me."

Please tell me I've died, gone to heaven with a side trip to Paradise and a pit stop in Utopia. Embry Call aka Grecian God had just invited me on a date. Well, not so much invited as commanded—but that was just too damn sexy.

I let out a strangled little squeak at this announcement and Embry looked at me with amusement. Then he leaned down and placed a kiss on my neck before leaving.

There was silence then—

"Oh. My. God!"

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Please just let me pick out what you're going to wear!" Natalie said from her perch on my bed. "Not that I don't love you, but seriously, you _have _to let me pretty you up for this!"

I had filled her in on everything about Embry and the guys here in La Push. She now knew about Embry and had concluded that he wanted me. Bad. So here she was trying to dress me in the way she dressed when she wanted to get attention. I was _not _going to have that. Unless she hit me.

"Uh-uh. No way. Remember what happened last time?"

Natalie cocked her head as she remembered. "Yeah," she said finally, "But that guy wasn't in the hospital for _too _long."

I shimmied into my jeans and put a tank-top with lace at the top on. Natalie snorted in disgust, but tank-tops were my thing. My trade mark. You know?

I was starting to open my mascara when I was tackled from behind. Natalie straddled me on the floor and glared down at me. I knew that face—I was in trouble from that face.

"You will let me dress you," she told me her hair hanging in front of her face and her eyes bright with intent.

I shuddered. "You totally look like the chick from _The Grudge_ when you do that."

Natalie made that creepy clicking noise and I rolled over so that she got off me. I was scrambling on my hands and knees when I was knocked on my stomach by Natalie sitting on me.

"You're not going to get out of this."

Moving a little I tried to toss her off of my back. For someone so tiny she sure weighed as much as a house. But I wasn't about to tell her that. The Lollipop Guild members could be feisty when angered.

"Natalie!"

"Nope. You will allow me to dress you. You will not whine or I will smack you in the face with my copy of _Cosmo_," she threatened.

"How big is it?"

She smiled evilly. "This month's is a super edition."

Since the idea of paper cuts on my face didn't appeal to me I agreed and she leapt gracefully off of me and into my closet where and explosion of clothes hit me in the face as she dug through it. I moved to sit on my bed hoping not to get caught in the carnage.

It was only later as she advanced towards me with what looked like a medieval torture device did I actually regret my decision.

"Natalie," I whined trying to pull down the ridiculously short skirt, "do I have to wear this?"

I swear I heard her growl at me. I held my palms up in surrender and she stopped giving me a glare that would cower lesser people. Somehow Natalie had found the one mini skirt I owned—a denim number—and shoved me into it. My top was a screen t-shirt and on my feet I had convinced Nat to just allow me to wear flip-flops.

Then she had started the real torture—make-up and hair. My hair was straightened to perfection and in a pony-tail on top of my head. I was wearing full make-up, the works; foundation, eye shadow, eye liner, mascara, blush and lip gloss.

I felt like a Malibu Barbie or something. Ridiculous. Grandma Tansy was pleased.

"Well now. He's going to like that! You look like you might put out," she had said before she left to go on her date. I preferred not to think about Grandma Tansy dating. It was better left alone.

I heard voices and Natalie peeked out the front window.

"Ohmigod!" she screeched, "What, do they have an extreme hottie farm down here or something? All those guys are _gorgeous!_"

She whipped the door open before Embry even had the chance to knock. I didn't want to come out but Natalie grabbed my arm and hauled me out the door.

Oh Lord. I didn't think Embry could look so good. He was in a black shirt and black leather jacket with jeans that clung to his butt in a very enticing way. How inappropriate would it be to give him an athletic butt slap?

I blushed when I felt Embry's eyes rake my body. He smiled at me flashing those white teeth of his before leaning forward to give me a peck on the cheek. My cheek scorched where his lips had touched it and I heard wolf whistles.

Leaning around Embry I looked into my yard where Jared and Kim along with one other guy stood. The guy I didn't know looked a little younger than Jared and Embry but had the same chiseled body as him.

Embry led me over to him and Natalie followed.

"Pippa, this is Brady," Brady nodded at me and then looked at Natalie with wide eyes before scrunching them very tight like he was trying to make something happen.

Brady smiled again at Natalie before swaggering over to her.

"Hey," he said with a cocky smile, "I'm Brady." He looked her over smiling at what he saw before squinting his eyes again.

Natalie threw him an equally appreciative smile. "I'm Natalie."

"And I'm your date tonight, gorgeous," he said still squinting at her. As they walked off towards the car that Jared and Kim were leaned up against I could've sworn I hear him mutter _damn. _

As they passed me Nat pulled me close to her. "Total. Hotties. Put out girlfriend, just like Grandma Tansy said." She winked and waltzed off with Brady.

There was a choking sound behind me as though someone was trying not to laugh. I looked at Embry—he couldn't have heard her comment! He smiled at me and I was hard pressed not to melt in a puddle at his feet.

"So, this is a group date, huh?" I said looking down.

Looking into that glorious angel-like face of his was just too much. I would jump him and have dessert before dinner.

Embry wrapped an arm around me—breathe, breathe—and pulled me close.

"For now," he said steering me towards the red car that Jared was driving. Kim was in the passenger seat and Brady and Natalie were in the back. That only left one more seat. "Oh no," Embry said in mock surprise, "there seems to not be enough room."

We stopped at the car and Embry slid in leaving me standing outside. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Where the hell was I supposed to sit?

Embry patted his lap. "I guess you'll have to sit on my lap," he smirked.

Oh. My. God. I gripped onto the side of the car for support. Did—did that unnervingly handsome man just tell me that I got to sit in his lap? It was like all my fantasies were coming true.

"I—I guess . . ." I told him uncertainly. I was getting in the car slowly, trying to reassure myself that this was real when Embry snatched me around the waist and pulled me into his lap forcefully.

I slammed into his chest with a thud and our heads cracked together.

"_Ow_," I gasped rubbing my forehead. Embry brushed a warm hand across my head as Jared started the car and drove off.

"Aw," Embry said with a smile that clearly stated he wasn't sorry. "Let me kiss it and make it better.'

Natalie let out a sound something between a snort and a giggle. Brady looked at her and muttered something angrily under his breath. I on the other hand was having trouble not hyperventilating. Embry pressed his lips to my head and I my fingers clenched at air.

He leaned back with a satisfied smile and tightened the hold around my waist. Oh, this was going to be a very long and interesting night.

………………………………………………………………………

I was fully expecting to be brought to some sort of overly fancy restaurant where the menus were written in French and the maître looked down his snobbish nose at us. This noisy bar and grill was not what I expected.

It was called _The Gray Wolf_ and was built out of timber. The inside was dark and noisy—it was obviously a popular place in La Push. We were seated after about a ten minute wait and our waiter promptly took our drink orders before moving away.

"What do you think?" Embry asked over the sound of the jukebox that was in a corner. A jukebox? Seriously, what is _this_ a scene from _Grease_? We go together like—

"Well?" he repeated looking nervous. Oh, right. Answer him Pip.

I leaned in so that he could hear me over the din. "It—it's homey."

Embry laughed and put an arm around my shoulder.

"I could show you someplace homier than this," he smiled.

Natalie fanned herself next to Embry. She was listening in on our conversation much to Brady's displeasure. He was desperately trying to get her attention and kept muttering about how nothing ever worked out for him. Jared and Kim were off in their own little world. I wasn't too upset; Kim sure could talk up a storm.

"I'm assuming that would be your home?" I said sarcastically taking a sip of my iced tea that the waiter had brought.

Embry flashed me a toothy grin. "Or my bed."

Oh boy.

"So, um . . ." I struggled to compose my thoughts, "what's good here?"

"You."

Natalie fanned herself with the menu again before mouthing to me _he so wants your body_. I glared at her over Embry's shoulder.

I paged through the menu, "I meant on the menu."

"The hamburgers are excellent!" Brady called from the other side of table. I think he was hoping to draw Nat's attention back to him. But Natalie has always been a glutton for gossip.

I ordered the hamburger when the waiter came back. Jared and Kim continued to make goo-goo eyes at each other. Hopefully when my food came I wouldn't vomit because of their disgusting devotion.

After dinner—the hamburgers really were fantastic—Jared drove us back to my house. Natalie and I thanked everyone for the meal and the good time. I was starting back up the stairs to the porch when a warm hand grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Embry asked.

I shot him a look. "Home. You know, that place where I eat, sleep and _live_."

"I'm not finished with our date yet."

Does not compute. I shot Natalie a save-me-please look. She winked at me and then waltzed up the steps before turning to yell back.

"Have _fun_!" she yelled stretching fun into two syllables. Oh, she was going to pay for this. Embry pulled me towards the forest that bordered the house. I stuck out my heels in an attempt to stop him. But apparently Embry was some sort of superhero and he just dragged me along anyway.

"Em! Stop! I—I have to . . . go to sleep . . . I hate the woods! Nature and I don't mix—we're like mortal enemies or something! Please, please, please don't take me in the woods at night. Oh God, you're not gonna kill me are you?" My voice rose and octave as my imagination got the best of me, "Shit. Shit, shit, shit."

Embry stopped and I tripped falling into him. He straightened me back up and placed a warm hand over my mouth. His lips twitched fighting a smile as he tried to give me a grim look.

"You. Will be quiet. Got it?"

"_Mmmf mmm mmmfffckkmm._" I said into his hand.

He laughed and released my mouth. "What was that?"

I moved away from him. There was no telling what would happen the longer I was near Embry. His attractiveness was intoxicating. I'd be drunk off him in a second.

The little voice in my head told me this wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"I said no I won't motherfucker," I glared at him before stomping off in the general direction of which we'd come. My exit wasn't as graceful as I was hoping. I slipped on some wet ground and landed with a huff on my ass.

"Pip."

I stood up and brushed my bottom off with as much dignity as I could manage and then stocked off again. My ears listened for sounds that Embry was following me, but I couldn't pick up anything else.

"AAAAIIIIEEEE!!!!" I screamed and tumbled backwards at Embry's appearance in front of me. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? Jesus Christ, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Embry chuckled and pulled me off the ground. His hands lingered on my butt as he brushed the dirt off of it. Breathe, breathe, breathe.

I was going to faint. I really was. Embry's God-like hands had touched my butt. I wasn't sure but as far as butt touching goes, I'm pretty sure Embry was amazing at it. Not too pervy or anything—but the heat was definitely there. Wait until Natalie heard about this. She was going to die.

"You shouldn't wander off like that," he told me.

I wanted to walk away but he was much too close for comfort. And if he was any closer I would be more comfortable. I didn't want that.

"You shouldn't be an asshole," I told him.

Embry raised an eyebrow. "I'm an asshole?"

"Yes," I replied poking him in the chest. Ouch, what was he made of, stone? I shook my finger trying to get some feeling in it. "Dragging me into the woods against my will definitely qualifies you as an asshole."

"What if I made it better?"

I snorted. "There's nothing you could do that would make it _better_. I just want to—"

Embry grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him in a kiss. I gasped and my mouth involuntarily opened allowing him access to my tongue and _dear God_ . . .

He pulled away from me his breathing even while I was panting like a dog after running a marathon. I'm fairly certain my eyes had that glazed over look on them. How could they not after _that_?

"Did that make it better?" he asked his mouth next to my ear.

"Maybe," I squeaked determined to not let him know just how much I enjoyed that kiss. How much I wanted to snatch him and make him kiss me like that again. I would not let him see that.

He smirked and raised his brows at me. "Maybe?"

Uh-oh. Embry backed me up against the nearest tree, one of his legs slipping in between mine. His body was solid up against mine. My hands were splayed on his chest and I thought I might pass out.

Embry leaned down and brought his mouth to my neck before kissing me long, deep and hard on the lips. A little whimper might have escaped me, but I'm only human. How would you feel?

"Better?" he asked again.

"Y-yes," I breathed shakily. Embry smiled at me.

"Good. Now, let's go."

If Embry hadn't kept an arm around my waist I'm sure I would've puddle at his feet. I cannot believe I had caved. What had happened to my integrity? My pride?

Oh, hell, I'd throw all that shit away for another one of those kisses.

......................................................................................

_oooo boy. where do you think they're going? hm? hm?_

_And in case of any confusion about why Brady kept making faces at Natalie, he was trying to imprint on her. And was obviously very upset at the fact that he wasn't going to imprint on her. teehee, silly werewolf. _

_reviews would be lovely. xD_


	5. Chapter 5

_Gah! I'm sorry about the long update but school has seriously taken over my life. And then I discovered this anime that I'm now totally in love with (Death Note!! 3) and had a story idea stemmed from that and it's been consuming me along with school. In fact I'm up to over 20 pages on it! But don't worry--I will still be updating this and Enslaved. Have no fear! I shall not desert you faithful readers! Lol._

_-bows-_

_Enjoy my lovelies. 3_

..........................................................................

Embry led me through the forest and I followed him like the obedient little sheep I was. But, seriously, how could I not follow him after those kisses? I was only human.

He did help me around fallen trees and stuff which was kind of weird in my mind. I mean, it was almost like he could see in the dark. On the other hand, he _had _lived here his whole life so that could just be it.

Anywho, after a while we came to a clearing. I could hear the sound of the ocean smashing against the shore and the rock faces of the cliffs. The wind that whipped around me was salty. Embry held my hand and turned to look at me. His eyes sparkled.

"Ready?" he asked and then took off his shirt. I stared blankly at him—until he started to undo his pants.

"Whoa. Em," I stuttered embarrassed and strangely curious at the same time, "we just met. I mean, not that I don't like you or anything, but you're kinda moving fast . . ."

He smirked at me and stood there in just a pair of boxers. Oh God. He—he was so delicious looking. Be still my heart, be still.

Embry swaggered over to me and put both hands on my shoulders. I shuddered beneath his touch. "It's your turn."

"Wait, what?" I was confused and disoriented especially when he grasped the bottom hem of my shirt.

"You need to take this off," he said and yanked upwards successfully stripping me of my shirt.

"PERVERT!" I screamed and tried to back away from him while simultaneously covering my body with my arms. I had the distinct feeling that Natalie might have known something about this because she had forced me to wear my one lacy bra.

"I'm not a pervert. I just don't want you to get your clothes wet."

Oh. That made sense . . . NOT.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't make me take that tiny skirt off for you," Embry threatened his dark eyes glittering.

I blanched when I realized he was totally and completely serious. I rolled my eyes and dropped my skirt. Thank God I favored boy shorts as opposed to thongs. Really, I was basically in a bikini but I felt so much more naked especially because of the way Embry's eyes raked my body.

"Now what?" I demanded grumpily.

Embry took my hand and pulled me along with him until we were running. I followed behind him dragged by the momentum. It wasn't until too late that I figured out what was happening.

My bare feet suddenly were touching nothing and I was in air. I screamed bloody murder and somehow managed to latch onto Embry just seconds before I came crashing down into the cold ocean.

It was definitely cold and wet and I was absolutely terrified. See, I have only two real fears in this world. Fear numero uno: Heights. So the whole falling off the cliff thing didn't really help. My heart was still trying to recover from that.

Fear number two: open ocean water.

I panicked tears filling my eyes and my breathing growing more rapid and shallow. I clung to Embry like a tick to a human host.

"Embry . . . you," I managed to gasp in between sobs, "fucking idiot!"

Embry's eyes filled with concern as we floated in the dark water. I was shaking with fear at this point in time and hyperventilating.

"Pippa, are you okay?" he asked swimming to shore.

"OKAY!? AM I FUCKING OKAY!? NO I'M NOT FUCKING OKAY YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed in his ears while sobbing. I doubted if he knew what I was saying.

Embry reached the shore and I still clung to him my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I was shivering and breathing fast and was so scared I'm sure the whites of my eyes were showing.

"Shh, Pippa, it's okay," Embry said sitting down on the sand and rubbing my back reassuringly, "I'm here. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you'd be afraid."

"Of course I was afraid! You—you could've killed me!" I gulped my tears dripping onto his shoulder.

"I would never hurt you."

"You sure seem like you were trying!"

There was a pause as Embry's warm body and soothing back rubs calmed me a little.

"I'm sorry," he said in a sincere voice.

I hiccupped. "I know. Just, please don't _ever _do something like that again. _Ever_."

Embry smiled wolfishly at me. "Although, I did get to see you in your underwear."

"Pervert," I gave him a weak smack on the chest.

He chuckled and I felt the laughter shake his body. Oh God. It was at that moment that I realized I was practically naked and in a very compromising position. My fingers tightened on his chest automatically as I realized that we were both practically naked.

Embry looked down at me his eyes visibly darkening as they met mine.

Oh boy.

Swiftly he flipped us so that I was laying on my back in the sand his body leaning over mine and his hands capturing mine. My eyes widened.

Embry bent his head down and captured my lips.

Oh Lord. _Oh Lord._

He pulled away and my eyes fluttered open my breathing ragged and not from fear. Embry groaned and stood up holding his hand out to help me to my feet. I staggered upright and leaned right into him my legs too exhausted from fear to hold me.

With a calculating look Embry quickly swept me up into his arms bridal style.

"Um . . ." I mumbled my head still spinning from the kiss.

He pressed his mouth to my throat and I clenched his arm with my hand. He laughed.

"That didn't work out quite as I had planned," he said conversationally heading towards the woods, "but in the end it turned out alright."

His eyes smoldered.

"Oh?" I squeaked.

His smile flashed in the darkness. "I got to see you practically naked," he whispered in my ear.

"Erm . . ."

Embry smiled down at me. "Although, I would've liked to take that skirt off of you myself."

If I had been drinking something that would've caused a definite spit-take. As it was I just gaped open mouthed at him.

"Does that normally get you girls?" I pondered and then smacked him upside the head. My hand throbbed and I sucked on my palm—his head was _hard_. "Pervert."

His grin stretched across his face making him look even more handsome if that was possible. It was. Let me tell you. Embry stopped walking and set me down on the grass. I shivered in the wind.

Embry stooped and picked something up off the ground—he held my skirt up in front of my face. I made to snatch it but he pulled it away from me. The twinkle in his eyes scared me just a little.

"Since I couldn't take your skirt off, I guess I'll just have to put it on."

Before I could even react Embry swept me off my feet and pulled the denim up my legs before setting me on the ground again. Then kneeling at my feet he slowly, very slowly pulled my skirt up my legs.

Oh Lord.

I could feel my breathing coming faster and faster and I'm certain that by the time Embry reached my hips I was a red tomato. As his hands zipped up my skirt and buttoned the button on my lower abdomen I heard his sharp intake of breath.

Finally after several excruciating minutes he was finished. My breath was released in a whoosh. Embry stood up and handed me my shirt. I shrugged it on before looking at him.

It was at that point in time that I realized I really knew nothing about him. He motioned for me to follow him and that I did; the entire time I was taking in stock. Embry still hadn't put his clothes back on.

"How old are you?" I asked suddenly.

He stopped and turned to look at me. His eyes were strangely dark. "Twenty-two."

"Oh," I finished lamely. Embry started walking again.

"Why did you want to know? How old are you?" he seemed worried even if he did catch my hand in his. It was massive and warm.

I laughed. "Don't worry; I'm not illegal if that's what you mean. I'm nineteen."

He seemed to relax.

"Why—why are you here for the summer anyway?" he asked flashing me a smile.

Momentarily blinded by his smile I stumbled over God knows what and he caught me around my waist right before I kissed dirt. I muttered a thank you before answering his question.

"Long story short I was exiled here," I placed a hand across my brow for dramatic effect, "My parents decided that to punish me for a crime which thou did not commit that I should be exiled to yon green country to liveth with my grandmother for the summer. T'was with great sorrow and heavy heart that I journeyed forth to stay here in thy town for the summer."

"Don't quit your day job," he chuckled.

I chewed my lip. "Yeah well don't quit your night job . . ."

"Night job?"

I studied his face wanting to mess with him just a little. "As a Chippendale dancer."

He snorted. "A Chippendale dancer."

"Yes. I mean really," I ran a hand down his arm causing him to shiver before I leaned in close to him. He stopped dead in his tracks and I ran my palms across his broad shoulders. "Why else would you go around half naked all the time?"

Embry seemed to be having some trouble breathing. Perhaps it was my intoxicating presence? I decided to take advantage of this and ran my hands down the planes of his broad chest smiling when I felt him shudder.

It was only when I looked up at his face and saw his eyes darken that I realized the mistake I had made. I had awakened the wolf in him.

Fast as lightning he had me backed up against a tree pining my body with his larger, hotter, devastatingly more gorgeous body. I was practically drooling.

"You really shouldn't provoke the beast," his voice was low and rough. I resisted the urge to climb on him. "It's bad for you."

I squeaked. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" I tried out some false bravado. Secretly I was chanting _ravish me, ravish me, ravish me_ in my head.

His laugh was chuckle like I'd just said something hilarious. His fingers brushed my collar bone while his other hand tightened on my hips.

Embry smirked evilly at me and then bent low so that our faces were almost touching. "Are you taunting me?"

"Me? _No_. Of course not," I managed to spit out with not quite as much sarcasm as I had hoped for. But he being so close was really screwing up my brain's signals. My entire body felt like it had an electric current running through it and Embry was the cause of it. A shudder wracked my body as his fingers traced soothing circles on my neck.

I felt rather than heard the chuckle that he emitted. "I think you are. You bad girl."

Embry placed his lips on my neck and my hands flew to his chest. He moved his attentions up from there—I let out a gasp when his tongue licked my ear. Oh. My. _God_. My nails scraped his chest and I arched my back.

His laugh rumbled through me and he pulled back.

My face was burning with embarrassment. I had totally just acted like a complete _slut_.

"You're not a slut," he said.

My eyes widened. He could read minds!

Embry shook his head at my expression. "You just said that last part out loud."

Oh.

Suddenly Embry's head snapped to the left his eyes focusing on something. I followed his gaze but couldn't see anything. Embry growled low and animalistic in his throat causing me some confusion. What the hell!?

And then I saw it and—

Holy Mary mother of baby Jesus.

........................................................

_Bwahahaha. The plot thickens so much it practically congeals...or does it? Ah, well. Reviews are nice. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

"Grandma Tansy!?" I screeched absolutely appalled. Then I quickly turned away and sank to the ground in despair my hands covering my face.

I had just seen something that was not meant for thine virgin eyes. Grandma Tansy was walking through the woods with some other old dude and they—they were—it's almost horrible to relive! They were sucking face.

"Pippa? Is that you?" Grandma Tansy said walking forward.

I tugged on Embry's boxers and they slipped down lower on his hips. Ignoring the absolute thrill I got from this I pestered him until he turned his face from Grandma and the old guy who were walking towards us.

"Yeah?" He asked me.

I stood up shakily using Embry as support. "Take—take me away—fast. I can't believe—no. No I don't want to relive the nightmare!" I wailed.

Embry smirked.

"What's Embry doing in just those underpants? Are those boxers? Were you guys getting it on?" Grandma Tansy said coming towards us.

Oh Lord. I had forgotten about Embry's nakedness. Not that this could become any more embarrassing than it was. I mean, seeing your elderly grandmother making out with some old guy and then having her ask if you were 'getting it on' really was as bad as it could be. Or so I thought.

"Not yet," Embry told her with a smile.

Grandma's smile spread across her face and she whispered something to the old man next to her. His lips cracked a smile showing gaps between his teeth. Embry was shaking with laughter next to me.

"Grandma. We. Are. Not. Doing. Anything," I said with my teeth clenched. "We're just going. Aren't we?" I demanded turning on Embry.

He grinned at me. "Yeah."

I stalked off in a general direction hauling Embry behind me. He followed and I could still feel his laughter. Not cool.

"Bye you too love birds!" Grandma called after us, "and don't worry about me. I won't be coming home tonight!"

Ewwww.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

After Embry dropped me off at Grandma's house—he gave me a truly _spectacular_ goodnight kiss—I busted in the house and headed straight for the kitchen. Not surprisingly Natalie was still up and seated on the couch in all her petite glory wearing a pair of silk pajamas.

She popped up from where she was laying on the couch reading something that looked suspiciously like a dirty romance novel. Her eyes took in my disheveled appearance and the fact that I went straight towards the kitchen.

Silently she followed me into the kitchen and with a little jump propped herself up on the counter where she stared at me. I went to the oven first and turned it on before snatching some pots and pans from the cabinet.

I then walked to the refrigerator and got some eggs and milk out setting them on the counter. From the pantry I retrieved more ingredients and furiously started mixing them together.

Natalie watched me until I started to pour the cocoa into the bowl.

"Brownies . . . that bad, huh?"

I beat the batter furiously. "Most. Embarrassing. Moment of my life."

Natalie dipped her finger in the bowl and licked the mixture of her finger. I smacked her hand with the spatula.

"What about Mr. Handsome? Hm. That goodnight kiss didn't look too bad," she stared off at the ceiling for a moment. "In fact, what I wouldn't do for a sexy man to kiss me like that . . ."

I poured the mixture into a pan. "Embry? Oh God. He is like the _best _kisser. But that wasn't embarrassing. Well, the part where he made me go cliff diving and I flipped out on him was. And the part where he took my shirt off and put my skirt on—"

"SAY WHAT!?" Natalie screeched and about fell off the counter.

I placed the brownies in the oven and set the timer before starting a new batch. See, in my family we try not to show our emotions. We show our emotions through baking. Therapeutic baking I called it. Some people had retail therapy—I had baking.

Depending on what I was feeling you got a different baked good. Natalie had decided a long time ago that this was a good thing.

"He . . . took my shirt off me . . . because he didn't want me to get my shirt wet. And then after we came back he put my skirt back on me."

"I'm sorry? Did little virginal Pip have some guy _take her clothes off_?"

"Yeah," I said licking some of the brownie batter off my finger. "I guess I did. And he also kissed me senseless—twice!"

Natalie stared at me with wide eyes. "I—I—I'm so proud of you!" She finally choked out before launching herself at me.

"NAT!" I yelled before both me and her and the bowl of brownie landed on the floor with a splatter. The contents of the bowl spilled all over us.

She let out an evil cackle. "Tiny girl strikes again!"

I pushed her off me and attempted to stand up. Unfortunately the batter made the tile floor slick and I simply slipped and fell with a thump back onto the floor. Batter was smeared all over my body and was coating my hair. Natalie wasn't much better. She had batter _all _over her. I fully expected her to start licking if off herself. The freak.

"You know," Natalie said, "this could almost be like mud wrestling. If only we were wearing bikinis."

I scooped some of the batter up off the floor and flung it at her. It her in the face and splattered around on the cabinets. Her eyebrows snapped together and she rubbed her hands like an evil genius. Alarmed, I slid back across the floor away from Natalie.

Like a tiny cannon ball she leapt at me and in mid air like something out of the _Matrix_ snatched the bowl off the floor. She landed on top of me and proceeded to dump the contents of the brownie bowl onto my head.

"Take that you Amazon!" She screeched before ducking out of range of my less amazing attack.

All I managed to do was slide across the floor and slam into the cabinets. I flung what batter I could get my hands on at Natalie. She counter-attacked by pouncing on me. We were in the middle of a bitter batter battle (try saying that three times fast) when there was a tentative knock on the door.

"Come in!" yelled Natalie pinning me to the floor before smearing the batter on my body.

We were a mess of tangled dirty limbs on the floor.

"Am I interrupting?" an amused voice from above us said.

I looked up and my face was so hot I'm sure that the batter on it just cooked through and crumbled to the ground in the form of a brownie. It was Embry of course. He was dressed—well he wore pants—and was trying to hold in laughter.

Natalie looked from my mortified face to Embry and back again. Before I could stop her she got this evil smile and leaned over to lick the batter off my face.

"NATALIE! WTF!?" I shrieked and tried to push her off of me.

Natalie had collapsed in laughter on top of me. For such a tiny little person she was as solid as a rock. I looked up at Embry helplessly.

He took the hint and snatched Natalie up from me. Her eyes opened and her mouth popped open into an 'o' of shock as he picked her up easily and placed her on the counter. Then Embry bent down and helped me to my feet. I slipped on the batter and fell into him.

"Oops. Sorry," I mumbled trying to wipe the batter that I had gotten on his chest off. He shivered. "Um. So, why are you here?" I asked.

Embry's eyes were trained on my hands which were still wiping fruitlessly at his sculpted, hard, beautiful abs. Oh Lord.

"He's here for you silly," Natalie intoned seriously from the counter. I shot her a glare and she stuck her tongue out at me.

Embry bent down and captured my lips in his. If he hadn't been holding me around my waist I would've fallen over from shock. Instead of just kissing me it was like he was trying to—to _eat _me. I couldn't think of any other way to put it.

Finally, he came up for air. "Mmm. That's the best brownie batter I've ever had."

Oh boy.

Natalie let out a squeak and snatched up paper and pen before staring seriously at us for a second. Then she started to scribble something. After a moment she stopped and looked at us.

"Th—thanks," I said.

Embry laughed and bent down to lick—OMIGOD—some of the batter off my neck. I let out a strangled moan aware that Natalie was still in the room.

"Yeah," he said with a smirk, "that's _definitely_ the best brownie batter I've ever had. It makes me wish I could have more."

I blinked at him rapidly. A scratching noise drew my attention and I managed to pull my eyes away from the incredibly sexy man in front of me to Natalie. She was writing something. It dawned on me suddenly what she was doing.

"Are you using this as material for your novel!?" I asked outraged.

Natalie gave me and innocent smile and Embry raised an eyebrow. "Yessir."

I made a move to push her off the counter but Embry reined me in with an arm. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're now an accomplice!"

He laughed. "To what?"

"To her stupid romance novel!"

Embry looked from me to Natalie and back again. "Romance novel?"

Natalie piped up from her perch on the counter. The brownie batter was starting to dry and crack on her skin. Even so she looked adorable—life was so unfair. I was sure that I had to look a mess.

"Yeah. I'm writing a romance novel. You know like the one's you find in the erotica section? And seriously, that was _awesome_. I'm just taking notes. Please continue."

Embry looked down at me. "I'd like to continue but this isn't exactly the place."

Oh my damn.

"Um . . ."

"Oooo. That's good. Keep it comin' Fabio," Natalie said.

This time Embry allowed me to push Natalie off the counter. She landed on her feet just like a cat and even gave me the same affronted look before smiling at me and skipping of towards the stairs.

"G'night you two!" she called.

I waited until I heard the door upstairs open and close before I turned on Embry. He was smiling again.

"So, why did you come?"

"Besides to see your beautiful face?"

I rolled my eyes at that and stepped out of his arm to go to the sink and attempt with a wash cloth to get some of the batter off my body. I stiffened when I felt Embry come up behind me. He brushed my ratty hair away from my neck and kissed the back of my neck.

"I came because I had to tell you something," he murmured on my skin. It was really distracting. My scrubbing gradually became slower. "I won't be seeing you for a few days. I have to go away."

He was breaking up with me already!? I mean . . . we weren't even official! Oh God. I was such a loser. A loser. I was a loser. Tears were welling up behind my eyes.

"Oh. Well," I said lamely.

He laughed on my neck. "You sound upset."

Upset was an understatement. I grabbed the spray thingy from the sink, yanked out the cord and swiftly squirted water straight into his face. Embry sputtered.

"I'm not upset," I said coldly before leaving the sink to grab some towels and try to clean up the kitchen.

Embry wiped the water from his face. "I beg to differ," he mumbled.

Ignoring him I started to wipe the floor and cabinets with the rag. Embry helped and that pissed me off even more. If he was going to break up with me then why the hell was he helping me!? Oh, if he wanted mind games, I could play mind games.

"Goodbye Embry," I said picking the bowl off the floor and placing it in the sink.

"Pippa," he started, "What's wrong—"

I gripped the bowl tightly. Oh. He was not going to push me this way. "Nothing's wrong," I told him with a syrupy smile. I walked away from the sink and snatched the towel from his hands.

Quicker than my eyes could see Embry pulled me to him so that I thudded against his chest. My head whirled with the closeness of him.

"Cheater," I said under my breath.

Embry smirked at me. "Does being near me like this bother you?"

I chewed my lip. I could say no—but that would obviously be a lie considering the color on my cheeks right now. And I was not about to be none as a liar.

So I did the next best thing. I gave him a shrug.

He chuckled at me and I glared at him. How dare he laugh at me!

"Don't laugh at me!" I said my voice loud.

Embry shook his head. "Pippa, you really are ridiculous sometimes," I opened my mouth to retort but he cut me off with a chaste kiss, "I'm telling you I'm going away for a few days because I will miss you. Don't worry in three days I'll be back. I promise. I'm not going to leave you."

It seemed like he wanted to say something else. However the fact that he was almost maybe sorta kinda proclaiming his love for me made that not matter. I felt my heart beat speed up.

"Oh," I managed to say in a small voice.

Embry pushed me back against the cabinets and kissed me so hard that I thought I was going to never breathe again. Which if you ask me wouldn't be that bad of a thing. He released me and walked towards the front door. Like the pathetic begging puppy I was I followed him.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked him just as he reached the door.

Embry turned and looked back at me with unreadable eyes. "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to try to seduce it out of you," I said seductively leaning against the door jam.

Embry raised an eyebrow and he looked me up and down. Holy shit. That was hot.

"I'll be waiting for that," he said and then left.

Oh boy. Why did I have to go say things like that! The timer went off in the kitchen and Natalie bounded downstairs knocking me to the ground in her wake. I groaned and pulled myself off the floor.

"BROWNIE TIME!" she screamed. "BROWNIE BROWNIE BROWNIE TIME!"

I shook my head and followed her into the kitchen—she wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed and she wasn't going to catch the kitchen on fire on my watch.

.............................................................................

_Will Pippa suceed in seducing Embry? Will Grandma Tansy ever not be weird? Will Natalie get her brownies? Find out next time..._

_lol._

_reviews would be absolutely dandy. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Gah. I wish I could update my stories faster but alas, my creative writing class is kicking my butt. My prof is ridiculously nosy. In fact he just assigned us a paper about OUR FIRST KISS. What kind of sick perverted man needs to know about that? Ugh. He's such a creeper. _

_Well. I hope you enjoy this not-so-twistedly-perverted piece of writing. :)_

...........................................................................

Okay. So I wanted to believe like Embry being gone didn't bother me. But that would be a lie. I was an insecure person, okay? Don't judge.

Natalie was going home in a few days and Embry was gone. We'd decided that the thing to do in a little podonk town like La Push would be to make our own fun. We ran through all the normal options: vandalism, sex scandal, rampaging animals. None of them seemed to work.

And that was how we had decided on hiking. Actually, hiking is such a terrible word. We'll call it . . . wilderness adventuring instead. Anyway, Natalie and I decided to go wilderness adventuring.

We'd put on the necessary khaki shorts and black t-shirts, broke out the tennis shoes and packed a bag. Our bags—backpacks technically—held a few water bottles, poncho's, granola bars and at Natalie's insistence (should be trapped in the forest) blankets and matches.

Feeling very proud and adventurous we started out on a trail not far from Grandma Tansy's house. It was nice—for about half a minute.

Then it had started to rain. The path started to get muddy and I wondered why we had ever thought this was going to be fun. Fun in my opinion was going to a party or the mall. This . . . was horrible.

"You know," I said slipping on a rock that had come out of nowhere, "it's times like these that I question our mental capacity."

Natalie was a few feet ahead of me attempting to climb up on a boulder so she could see our surroundings. "I agree with you. I cannot believe that we thought this would be fun . . . sucky is more the word I would use. But it's not that late and we don't have anything else to do so we might as we—EEEEEEK!"

I rushed over to her side. "What! What is it?"

She was clutching the side of the rock and held her hand to her face as though she was afraid it would disappear. "I almost smashed a slug!" she pointed to the rock.

Sure enough a fat slug was on the surface. My face was one of disgust as I watched it just sitting there in all it's fat slimy gross-ness. Ewwww.

We moved on from there hoping to find something fun about this trip. After about fifteen minutes we came to the agreement that there was nothing fun about hiking. It was more like being slowly tortured.

Finding another boulder we both scrambled up onto its surface after a thorough look for slugs. On top of the boulder we divvied up our goodies. I scarfed down three granola bars before Natalie had even opened her first one. My stomach was a black hole.

I leaned back on the rock and let the mist fall into my face cooling it. Hiking made you sweat in case you didn't know. I welcomed the rain. It made me feel nice.

"Whoa," Natalie said splitting the word into two syllables.

I sat up. "What?"

She pointed. "That."

A few yards from us was a large, very large gray wolf. It was snuffling around on the ground and when Natalie pointed it looked up at us. Its eyes were different—they weren't that gold color that I expected; they were a deep chocolate brown. The wolf was huge, the size of a horse at least. Apparently Quileute boys weren't the only things on steroids. The wolf lumbered over to us.

Natalie let out a little squeak of fear and backed up off the rock before falling to the ground. The wolf's face was level with mine on the boulder. My eyes crinkled and I smiled.

"Who's a good wittle wolfy? Huh? Who's a pwitty wolf?" I said in baby talk and slowly reached my palm out to the wolf. He sniffed it and looked at me.

"Are you INSANE?" Natalie yelled. "Pip! Get the hell away from that thing!"

Okay. So maybe getting this close to a giant wolf wasn't the smartest thing in the world but I had a sad attachment to animals—dogs specifically. The wolf was just like this big fluffy dog. And those brown eyes!

"He won't hurt me," I called to her. "Will you wolfy? No, you won't hurt me." I reached out and ran a tentative hand down the wolf's nose. It made an odd sort of noise and I froze.

"PIPPA!" Natalie said and started chucking little acorns and sticks at me.

I turned and glared at her. "I'm fine Natalie. Calm down."

"CALM DOWN!? YOU WANT ME TO FUCKIN' CALM DOWN WHILE YOU'RE FRATERNIZING WITH A GIANT MUTT!?" she screamed bordering on hysterics and still throwing things at me.

The wolf made a discontented growl. I stroked his muzzle and scratched him behind his ears. "Nat, you upset him when you called him a mutt. He's just a good wittle wolfy isn't he? Good boy, yes you are. You're a good pwitty boy aren't you?" I cooed at him.

The wolf made a contented noise and pushed against my hands.

"Oh my fucking God. You're insane. Clinically insane. When we get back I'm putting you in a straight jacket . . . you are in _serious _need of medical help."

"Oh, poor wittle baby. Is Natalie bothering you? She's nice but she just doesn't understand about you! Who's a pwitty boy? You're a pwitty boy!" I ignored Natalie and continued to scratch the wolf.

Natalie was taking deep breaths but I could tell that she was about to snap when her voice was reaching octaves that no normal human should be able to hear.

"Phillipa Shay Lockwood if you don't get away from that wolf right now I'll never talk to you again," she said in a slightly strangled voice.

"That wouldn't be too bad," I mused.

She snorted. "Lies."

I turned away from the wolf to narrow my eyes at her. "You don't think I have anything better to do than talk to you?"

Natalie's eyes flickered from me to the wolf. "I _know _you don't have anything better to do."

"True," I sighed. "Sorry pwitty wolfy. I have to go or the mean wittle girl will hurt me." The wolf let out a sort of coughing bark. "Bye bye!" And with that I slid down off the rock.

"Damn!"

"What?" Natalie asked looking at the wolf suspiciously.

I wiped my hand on my jeans. "I smashed a slug with my hand."

"Ewww."

…………………………………………………………………….

"I don't want you to leave!" I screeched drawing attention to my sobbing face in the airport. Natalie clung to me her head only reaching my chest. Which would be really awkward if we weren't best friends.

"I don't want to go!" she wailed back.

We were at the airport gate right before security crying and clinging to each other. If it wasn't us I'd be really embarrassed. As it was, we just cried. I'm sure everyone there thought we were clinically insane.

I shoved a box of cupcakes into her hands.

"Here you go," I sniffled, "for your trip."

Natalie opened the box and looked inside. They were chocolate cupcakes with yellow icing. I'd tried to put smiley faces on the icing in black but as I had been bawling when making it they were just squiggly. Natalie of all people would understand though. I think.

She started to cry even harder. "You made *wheeze* smiley . . ." Natalie inhaled deeply, "faces!" Her sobs were drawing the attention of other people.

"I love you!" I wept.

Natalie wiped her nose with the sleeve of her jacket. "I love you more! I love you like a two dollar whore!"

This made me snort and sniffle all over the place. "Well, I love you like . . . like a twenty dollar whore . . ."

Natalie grabbed me again smashing the box of cupcakes between us. "That's . . . the nicest . . . thing . . ."

The security officers at the gate were staring at us. Not that we cared. We were in the middle of a heartfelt goodbye. Natalie was leaving and I would have to go back to my boring existence without anyone besides Embry to keep me company in La Push. Or La Boring as it should be called. This thought made me go into more hysterics.

"I *sniffle* have to *big inhale* go now . . ." Natalie muttered.

"I don't want you to leave!"

"I don't want to go!"

And we were back at square one.

……………………………………………………………………………….

The next day I was depressed. So the entire kitchen was covered in brownies. Double chocolate brownies. Chocolate caramel brownies. Brownies with raspberry icing. Brownies with almonds and chocolate chunks. Think brownie and I had made it.

Grandma Tansy woke up around the joyful time of six in the morning and found me there surrounded by brownies. I had already eaten an entire pan of brownies thanks to my metabolism and bottomless stomach. Grandma Tansy rubbed her eyes and studied the mess. I had been baking non-stop since three in the morning.

"Sad, huh?" she asked and helped herself to some brownies.

I stiffened and blinked my dry cracked eyes. "Nope."

Grandma Tansy eyed me for a moment. Then she walked over to the pantry and pulled out a stepping stool. She placed the stool in front of the fridge and climbed it so she could reach the cabinet above it. Grandma Tansy pulled out a brown bottle and then stepped down.

She poured some of the liquid into two cups and handed me one. I looked at her with suspicion.

"It's medicine, it'll make you feel better," she told me and knocked back her glass.

I followed her example and immediately regretted it. The liquid burned and my eyes filled with tears. I sputtered and gasped and the glass was hastily thrown into the sink. To rid myself of the taste I promptly shoved three brownies in my mouth.

"There you go. What a nice little nip, huh?" Grandma Tansy said.

I glared at her my throat still on fire. "Whiskey!? Whiskey, Gran?"

She shrugged unapologetically. "It makes me feel better."

"Are you _trying _to turn me into an alcoholic?"

"Only if it helps. Everyone in our family has gone through a bout of alcoholism. Although we like to call it Liquid Therapy. Alcoholism just doesn't have that nice of a ring to it."

I could only stare.

"Well," Grandma Tansy said adjusting her bright green Victoria's Secret nightgown. "I think I'll have another one . . ."

"It's not even _seven_!"

"When you're old like me, things like time don't matter as much, on account you don't have much of it left. Time I mean."

I blinked rapidly at her before turning to the oven to snatch yet another batch of brownies out of the oven. Turning the stove off I realized that she was correct. The whiskey was flowing through my system and filling me with warmth. I didn't feel so sad anymore.

"Whoa. Gran . . . I think I see what you mean," I told her smiling.

Grandma Tansy smiled back at me. "I knew you'd see it my way. Now how about we finish these brownies off. They smell nice."

"Hell yeah."

Several pans of brownies and about two more sips of the whiskey later I was in a pleasant sugar/alcohol induced haze. Considering my normal personality at best can be described as immature or weird this combination was not exactly the best.

Grandma Tansy had decided that we need to "get our groove thangs on" and had proceeded to bring out her big boom box and put some music on. How Grandma Tansy had ever figured out the latest R&B hits or Rap hits was beyond me. I also refused to question where and how she had gotten a hold of the apple bottom jeans she was now wearing along with a neon green velour hoodie with _Baby Phat _written across the back. Some things were better left alone.

We were shaking our booties and dancing around the room to _Boom Boom Pow_ by the Black Eyed Peas. Grandma Tansy was in the kitchen do some sort of robot-esque dance. I on the other hand had realized that the whiskey Grandma Tansy had given me had made my inner urges become outer urges.

One of those urges included wanting to dance on furniture. So I was on top of a chair working it with all my might. When there was a knock on the door both Grandma Tansy and I yelled for them to come in. Then we forgot about whoever was at the door. This was a bad, bad idea.

Embry walked into the room just in time to see me grind my hips into the air in something that could only be described as a stripper move. My eyes were shut and when I opened them he was standing in front of the chair staring at me with an expression I couldn't quite decipher.

"Em!" I cried and then giggled maniacally.

He blinked slowly like a cat. "Hey, Pip, Miss Tansy . . ." He trailed off as I was still working it on the chair.

Whiskey gave me some courage and I let a slow, seductive smile stretch across my face. "Like what you see?"

Confusion flickered across his face. He leaned in closer to me and sniffed. I would've thought it was weird if he wasn't so damn attractive.

"Have—have you been _drinking_?"

I did a little twirl on the chair. "_No_," I laughed, "why would you say thaaat?"

Embry raised an eyebrow. "Miss Tansy?"

"Yeah, sugar?" Grandma Tansy asked from the kitchen where she was currently performing the shopping cart dance.

"Did you give Pippa something to drink?"

I tried to protest but the alcohol made me clumsy and I slipped on the chair and smashed my head into the light fixture hanging over the table. Being uncoordinated didn't help with this either. So I went falling towards Embry who thankfully caught me in his arms and saved me from becoming a human pancake on the tiled floor.

"Pippa," he said warningly.

I was grateful that Embry had managed to save me from my impending doom so I decided to thank him. But I was going to thank him like he'd never been thanked before. I was going to kiss the living daylights out of him.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips to his. For once he was startled and I took advantage of that pulling myself closer to him and rubbing my hands up and down his shoulders massaging them. He let out a half strangled moan before pushing me back.

My eyes narrowed and I frowned at him.

"Pippa," he said with amusement bordering on disapproval. "You're drunk."

"No I'm nooot!"

"Miss Tansy."

Grandma Tansy let out an evil cackle from the kitchen. "I just gave her some whiskey to make her feel better."

"How much whiskey, exactly?" he asked while I stared at his face.

He really did have such pretty eyes. Like dolls eyes. Except without that whole creepy thing. And his lips—dear God I could spend eternity kissing those lips. And the things he did with his mouth . . .

"Just a few nips here and there," she replied before edging around the kitchen to the foyer like she was afraid of him.

"How much is a few?"

Grandma Tansy was on the stairs by this point. "Maybe two or three shots . . ."

"You have pretty eyes," I told Embry "Like a baby dolls. Or anime character."

"Two or three!?" Embry was outraged. Grandma Tansy must've saw this coming because by the time he was finished I could hear her door slamming shut leaving us alone in the kitchen. I giggled.

"I . . . feel . . ." I told Embry suddenly woozy. My stomach wasn't feeling very nice. In fact it was feeling rather rumbly—not in a good way.

One look at my face and Embry rushed me to the bathroom faster than I would've thought possible.

While I was bowing to the porcelain Gods Embry held my hair off my face and murmured words of encouragement. When I was done emptying my stomach of all its contents and had brushed my teeth about eight times and gargled half a bottle of mouth wash Embry put me into my bed.

He tucked me in very sweetly and even got me a glass of water. He turned to leave and though my head felt really heavy and foggy and gross I registered the fact that I wanted him to stay. I made a kind of mewling noise and he came back to sit on my bed.

"You want me to stay." It was a statement.

I nodded weakly and patted the spot next to where I lay on the bed. He smirked and I felt my heart skip a beat. Embry lied down next to me on the bed and looked into my half closed eyes.

"I could take advantage of you in this position. I hope you know that."

Oh boy.

"I could just have my way with you and you'd never know the difference. You're in a weakened state after all. All I'd have to do—"

I cut him off by leaning over and kissing him. Then I rolled over on my side and snuggled close to his delicious warmth. I was almost asleep when I heard him whisper something. It might've been the after effects of puking my guts out or it might have been just a hopeful dream but it sounded an awful lot like—

"I love you, Pip."

...............................................................................

_Reviews are happy making. :) And it's my birthday on monday so maybe as an early birthday present to myself i'll update this on monday. . ._


	8. Chapter 8

_In honor of my birthday I put together this short (shorter than Natalie!) little fluffy chapter. But it's not just any fluffy chapter oh no it's . . ._

_-drumroll pleaaase-_

_EMBRY'S POV!!! YAAAY! It's my birthday so I'll write if I want to. :) I hope you all enjoy since I'm not really sure if I got Embry's true voice through on this one. There's not a lot of basis for me to work with from the Twilight series so I kinda got to make it up. Lol. Like I said, this is purely for fun and because some of you have asked to see a little of Embry's POV. Enjoy!_

.................................................................

I looked down at the girl who was sleeping all snuggled against me. Who would've thought I could love someone this much. I never did. And yet here I was confessing that I loved her. I didn't say it to her face though—I wasn't sure she'd understand. It was good that she was asleep when I said it that way there wouldn't be any awkwardness.

Rejection wasn't something I was really comfortable with. Although, I have to admit when I ran into Pippa and Natalie in the woods the other day of all the reactions I thought would happen, that was certainly not one of them. The other imprints had pretty much flipped a lid when they realized that their boyfriends morphed into giant wolves.

Pippa on the other hand had reached out to scratch my ears and pet me. Instead of annoying I found her baby talk rather endearing. At least she would freak if I told her I was the wolf. She'd probably offer to buy me kibble or something . . .

". . . Bronze god . . ."

I was torn out of my thoughts by Pippa's mumbling. Bronze god? I snickered—could she be referring to me?

You'd think that seeing the love of your life puke her guts out would be a major turn off, but I didn't actually mind. That's what love does to you I guess, it screws up everything in your brain and you do crazy shit.

". . . shirtless more often . . . Embry . . ."

So she _was _talking about me. And she liked me shirtless. I was completely okay with this. In fact, I was exceptionally okay with this. I reached down to kiss Pippa's forehead. She was so beautiful.

They say that when you imprint the world moves. And I'd say that's an accurate description. When I first saw her it was like there was nothing else but her and I. I didn't believe it before—not even through everyone else's memories. I finally understood their attachment.

"Em?" Pippa slurred sleepily. Her eyes opened and were glazed with sleep. I smiled at her and she smiled back with a twinkle in her eye.

"God, this is a good dream," she said.

I held back a bark of laughter. She thought she was still asleep which was just about the cutest thing. Oh God. Listen to me. I'm calling her _cute_. Yeah, love does fuck shit up.

Pippa's eyes met with mine and she leaned over so that she was practically on top of me. I blinked at the sudden contact. Then she slid her hands up and under my shirt caressing my torso. My breath caught at the contact.

I was about to say something when Pippa cut me off by kissing me long and hard. Wow. Wow, wow, wow, wow. That girl could kiss. And her hands were still on my body. Which wasn't doing much for my coherent thinking.

"Mmm," Pippa said leaning back for air and licking her lips. "You taste good. Like—chocolate and something else."

I couldn't hold back the chuckle at that.

She frowned suddenly and blinked her eyes rapidly. Her hands which were currently rubbing my chest froze. Then her mouth popped open with a little 'o' and her face turned bright red.

Pippa flung herself away from me and fell off the bed with a crash before scurrying towards the wall. Then she curled herself into a little ball her eyes wide.

"I—oh my God. I didn't . . . oh man . . ." she stuttered.

I propped my head in my hand and stared at her with glittering eyes. I loved it when she got all nervous and stuttery. Sometimes just so I could see her blush I said things I wouldn't normally say.

"It's okay," I told her in a rather husky voice. "I liked it."

She sucked in a lot of air and her face stayed the same shade of red.

"Maybe I should do the same for you . . ."

This time I could clearly see the shock in her eyes and she became even darker. Pippa chewed her lip and stared at me. My eyes locked on her lips. There was a long pause.

Then I rolled off the bed and scooped Pippa off of the floor and into my arms. She said nothing and I brushed her blond hair out of her face. It was curled all around her head in a mess and she'd never looked better. Well, I could think of how she'd look better . . . I bet she'd look amazing after _I _had messed her hair up.

I fought to keep my thoughts away from images of a naked Pippa but it was hard. After all, I was a guy. We have urges.

"Um. Well, I should . . . go. Yeah. Go," Pippa muttered trying to pull out of my grasp. I smirked at her fruitless effort.

"I don't think I'll ever let you go."

"Embry!"

I bent her back and kissed the living daylights out of her. When I was finished she swayed unsteadily in my arms.

"So, what're we going to do?" she asked after a moment.

The blush was gone from her cheeks so I decided to get it back. "Besides me doing you?"

Right away the red flooded to her face and her eyes widened. "Em!"

I grinned wider. "Pip."

"You—you—pervert!"

"I'd only be perverted if I did something like rip your clothes off right now."

"You wouldn't dare."

I shrugged. "I'd like to wait to do it under the cover of nightfall."

Pippa gulped and I smirked at her. Then her face took on a look of determination. I was slightly wary of that look. It never meant anything good. At least not that I'd heard of.

"Embry Call, you let me go this instant."

I thought about this for about half a second. "I don't think I will."

"Why not?" she asked her eyes narrowing into a hateful glare. I wanted to push her up against that wall and kiss her until it was gone. That sounded like a good idea so I did just that.

At first Pippa fought but I could tell that she was weakening when she wrapped her arms around my neck. Wow. You know how they say if you can tie a cherry stem into a knot with your tongue you're a good kisser? Pippa must've learned that trick at five years old because she was _excellent_.

Finally I broke off for some air and I heard her little mewl of protest.

"That's . . ." she started breathlessly, "that's a fairly valid reason in my book . . ."

Damn right it is.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all the birthday wishes and reviews guys! They were very happy-making! Here's the next chapter and we're back to Pippa's POV..._

........................................................................................

Waking up with Embry in my bed was probably one of the nicest things physically possible. Waking up and realizing you just totally came onto him because you thought you were in a dream—not so great. Him kissing you completely senseless . . . priceless. Some things money can't buy, for everything else there's Embry.

It was about one in the afternoon when I woke from my drunken stupor to find Embry still with me. Since I was currently clad in only my pajamas (note to self: buy lingerie) I ushered Embry out of my room to change.

About five minutes later I exited my room with my hair pulled hap hazardously into a knot on the back of my head, minimal mascara and jean shorts and a tank top. I'm a very low maintenance kind of girl.

Embry was waiting for me downstairs in the living room. When I bounded down the stairs he stood up like a proper gentleman and offered me his arm. I quickly took it and then looked up at him quizzically. I wasn't sure what the plans were for the day.

"Your grandma told me to tell you that she has a date and not to expect her home anytime soon," I groaned and Embry smirked at me, "also, I'd like to take you over to _really _meet my family."

My eyes widened. "Y—your family?"

He laughed. "Don't sound so nervous! They'll like you. And you've already met some of them. Jared, Kim, Brady, Seth, and Jacob are all part of my family. I want you to meet the rest of the p—group."

I looked down at my clothing. "Am I dressed okay?"

Embry walked me out the door and we stopped in front of his truck. He took a long lingering look at me that made me want to blush.

"I prefer you with less clothing . . ."

"Pervert."

"You asked for my opinion."

I rolled my eyes and opened the truck. Once inside I quickly switched on the radio to hopefully drown out my nervous thoughts. Would they like me? Was I too casually dressed? Oh Lord. What if they _hated _me!? I mean, Embry and I weren't even really official yet, were we? Oh crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Calm down," he said pulling smoothly out of my drive, "you'll be fine."

"Maybe," I squeaked.

Embry rolled his eyes and his hand caught mine. He squeezed it tightly and said in a steady voice, "You'll be okay."

The warmth in his hand was reassuring and I found myself calming down. We spent the rest of the car ride in silence. Me, contemplating my impending doom. And also thinking about my hallucinations.

Can sounds technically even be called hallucinations? Soundinations? Whatever, the point was that I _thought_ I heard Embry say he loved me. And that was something to think about. Because if hypothetically he _did _say he loved me—what would my response to that be?

I thought about this. If—and only _if_ Embry loved me, how did I feel about him? I felt something that was for sure. But love? I went through my _Cosmo_ checklist.

1. Feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I saw him

Check.

2. Want to be with him all the time

Check.

3. Can picture future life with him

Hm. Embry and I with 3.1 kids, a picket fence and golden retriever. I burst out laughing at the thought. There was no way that was going to happen! Embry looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I shrugged at him.

4. Find yourself thinking of him

Check.

5. The thought of him leaving makes you almost ill

Oh. Wow. I'd never thought of that. But, yes. I suppose Embry leaving me would possibly make me feel ill. Or at least really, really sad.

So, I'd say we had about a 3 and a half out of five. Which meant that I possibly loved him. I wasn't _in love _with him. Was I?

Embry caught my eye and I felt a little stuttering in my heart. Then my cheeks started to heat up and it was all down hill from there. My emotions were going haywire. There was only one way to figure this out.

Embry stopped the truck and looked closely at me.

"Ready?"

I took a deep breath. "Sure."

He smiled brightly at me and I swear I became a puddle in the seat. Embry . . . was just too sexy for me to handle. Or possibly love. My face heated again.

Dammit! Stop thinking about love Pip. STOP.

Embry opened the door to the small house and we stepped inside the dim room. The patter of the ever present rain was audible even above the din. There were way too many people crowded in such a small room—I was sure the fire marshal would've had a cow at the amount.

Not only were there tons of people—the guys were all _massive_ and there were a few women many of whom were majorly prego and scampering all around in the chaos were a number of children.

One person looked up as we walked in and stood from what appeared to be a couch but considering the amount of bodies on it, could've been anything. It was Jacob and he weaved in and out through the crowd to reach us.

"Embry! Pippa! Glad you could make it!" He shouted at us.

Embry clapped him on the back and I gave Jake a little wave. We'd seen each other a few times since I first moved in with Grandma Tansy but for the most part I hadn't seen him at all. When I asked Em about it he mentioned that Jacob was really only visiting on the Rez and actually lived somewhere in Alaska. He came down a few times in the summer to visit.

Kim bounced up next to us as Embry maneuvered me through the crowd. She was tiny and dressed in a pretty flowing dress. She had a massive smile on her face and said nothing to us, only stuck out her left hand.

I frowned at it unsure of what to say. Then I noticed the ring. It was a pretty little diamond ring on a gold band. She and Jared had apparently decided to tie the knot. Embry let out a little whoop of congratulations and moved off to talk to Jared leaving me alone with Miss Perky.

"Wow. Um. Congratulations," I told her awkwardly.

Kim beamed at me. I felt the need to wear sunglasses to shield myself from the ridiculous brightness of that smile. She really was glowing.

"Oh thanks so much! I doubt it'll be much sooner for you! Jared and I have been talking about it for a while and then he finally proposed! It was so romantic! Although, I've known he was going to propose for a while now. I mean, ever since I told him I was pregnant I figured—"

"WHOA," I held out a hand to cut her off, "there's a baby in there?" I pointed to her fairly slim middle. "How's that thing cookin'?"

Her smile widened even more. "Oh you're so funny! My baby's 'cookin' just fine! Yeah, I'm at about eight weeks. Isn't it great? And Jared and I are getting married in about two weeks! Oh. Em. Gee. Will you be my maid of honor? Cause I don't have one and you'd be really great! And you'd look really pretty! Oh, I'm just so excited! I'm going to have a baby and get married. Oh, I can't wait!"

I could.

"Uh, Kim, I'd like to be your maid of honor but—"

"Great! I've already got the colors picked out! How do you feel about lavender? Do you like it? I'm thinking lavender and pink!" Suddenly in the middle of her tirade Kim stopped cold and held her stomach. "Oh, I think—"and with that statement she took off for what I assumed was the bathroom. She passed Jared on the way and he took off sprinting after her. And I had somehow been wrangled into Kim's maid of honor. Sheesh.

Embry returned to my side.

"Did you know she was prego?" I asked him.

Embry shook his head. "Not until Jared just told me. It's totally great, I think. They're in love."

I took a look around the room at the couples and all the children around. "I'd say a lot of people around here are in love . . ."

"Want to make some love with me?"

"Pardon?"

There was an awkward pause as Embry looked me up and down. His chocolate eyes darkened in color and my cheeks lightened in response. Oh man, I was in trouble. Embry snatched me around the waist and tipped me backwards in a _delectable _kiss. We only broke off when we were applauded.

I leaned heavily on Embry completely and utterly embarrassed that everyone in the room was whistling and applauding his little public display of affection. After that Embry trotted me around the room and introduced me to all the members of his 'family'.

Twenty excruciating minutes later I was in the kitchen with Rachel, Jacob's brother and Paul's wife. She was heavily pregnant—about to burst at any moment and was slaving over the stove. Whenever anyone mentioned that she should be resting she gave them such a scary glare that they backed off immediately. Two smaller children, both boys hung around her ankles. Paul Jr. was four and Carson was two. Rachel informed me the number three was going to be a girl.

I counted the astounding number of pots of chili. There were eight all filled to the brim not to mention an army of chips and a few buckets of coleslaw. My stomach growled at the thought of the food.

"So, how long have you been married?" I asked her stirring a pot of chili as she instructed me to.

A dreamy smile appeared on Rachel's face. "Five years."

I did the math. Wow. These people didn't waste any time in the reproduction area, did they?

"Oh. Did you know . . . Paul . . . for longer though?"

She shook her head. "No. We met and fell in love. We got married three weeks after we first saw each other. Frankly, I'm surprised Kim and Jared managed to last so long without getting married."

I blinked rapidly but that might've just been the chili fumes getting to me. "You fell in love that quickly?"

Rachel's eyes flicked over to me then she looked down into the steaming pot of chili that she was currently stirring. Lordy, did it smell delicious. In fact, everything smelled delicious. I considered what would happen if I snuck a taste in front of the hormonal pregnant woman. Probably something very bad would happen. I sighed.

"It's . . . hard to say but with Paul," she paused for a moment, "it was like . . . after we first met . . . I couldn't think of having _not _met him. It was like I had always loved him and it just needed to be awakened in me. The earth . . . stood still when I first saw him. Now," she reached down and brushed some black hair out of Carson's eyes, "I couldn't live without him. I would wither and die. I always want him to be around me, always."

I chewed my lip thinking about what she had said. Sometimes it was like that with Embry. At least I felt like it was.

I brought the spoon up to my mouth for a taste of the chili and was promptly chased from the kitchen by a hormonal pregnant woman and a spatula. For being roughly the size of a baby orca, Rachel had fantastic aim.

Once I was safely out of range of Rachel—okay, okay, I was hiding outside—I decided to confer with my guru. I needed to figure out if I really did love Embry.

"Talk to me."

"Natalie," I whined into my phone as I stood huddled under the eaves of whoever's house this was, "I need help!"

"With?"

"How do you know if you love someone?"

"Did you go through the _Cosmo _checklist?"

I leaned heavily against the faded wood paneling. "Yeah. Four and a half out of five."

There was a giggle. "Babe."

"Nat."

"What do you think? Do you _think _you love him? I can't really tell you that. It's just something you know. You either know you love him, or you don't."

"That's the problem! I don't know!"

Natalie paused for a long moment. "What brought this up anyhow?'

I chewed my lip. "IthinkEmbrysaidhelovedme."

"Could you try slowing that down?"

"I said, I think," I inhaled deeply, "that Embry said he loved me. Although I don't know it might've been a hallu—"

"THAT BASTARD SAID WHAT!? I'll fly my ass over there right now and cut him up so much that those paper snowflakes you make in kindergarten will be jealous! How dare he say he loves you! Men are scum, Pip. Men are scum! Don't listen to their lies!"

I let her finish her rant. Natalie, for all her redeeming qualities was a bit of a feminist and didn't believe in male counterparts. Specifically, Natalie had been told by many a guy that they loved her only to find out what they wanted was some sex. Sad story right?

"Nat. Calm down. I don't even know if he said it or not! I was kinda out of it."

"Ask him."

"What!? I can't just ask him!"

"Sure you can. 'Embry'," she put on a high pitched voice that was _so _not like my own, "'darling, do you love me'?"

"Cause that's not creepy and needy or anything."

"It'll do the job though."

I sighed again and groaned loudly. The front door opened and slammed shut. Someone was coming out. I needed to end this conversation and quickly.

"Look, thanks babe, and I love you."

Natalie took the hint. "Love you too."

I snapped my phone shut just as Embry came into view.

"I've been looking all over for you."

I flashed him a smile even though inside I was completely in turmoil because the minute Embry came into view I felt somehow happier. And when he spoke to me my heart did a triple flip. It was so unnerving.

"Sorry," I muttered looking down.

Embry pulled me to his warm chest and hugged me tight around the middle. We stayed like that for a few moments. Then he pulled away slightly and looked down at me.

"Pippa," he said in a choked voice.

My eyes widened.

"There's . . . something I need to tell you . . ."

"You're not gay are you? Cause that would make this really awkward. I mean, we've made out a couple times and I've pictured you na—awkward. It'd be awkward."

Embry laughed and crushed me to his chest. "No," he said still laughing, "But you might think I'm insane after I tell you this."

Nothing would really surprise me anymore. He could tell me he moonlighted as a drag queen at the local bar and I wouldn't even bat an eyelid. I'd probably ask if I could borrow some clothes though. I had a thing for sequins.

"Do you remember when you and Natalie went hiking out in the woods and you came across a giant wolf?"

There was a beat of silence. I hadn't told him about the wolf. Not because I didn't think he'd believe me—okay, it was because I thought he'd think I was crazy. And who'd want to date a crazy girl? Not me. Well, I wouldn't want to date a girl at all. Because a girl wouldn't have Embry's fantastic body with those washboard abs that I just wanted to rub my hands up and down or those lips that tasted so sweet—oh, the answer to that question . . .

"Yeah," I replied in confusion.

"I was that wolf."

I stared. "Say what?"

Embry shifted from foot to foot and I rocked along with him in his arms. "I was that wolf. I can turn into a giant wolf."

"Wait," I told him. "Like a _werewolf_?"

He nodded.

"I'm dating a _werewolf_!?"

Embry nodded more slowly this time with apprehension visible on his face.

"Wicked!" I cried out laughing. "I'm freaking dating a werewolf! Holy shit. This is so cool! How frickin' _Harry Potter _is this! Am I sworn to secrecy? Will I have to sign a blood oath? This. Is. So. Cool."

Embry watched me with confusion and amusement in his eyes. He didn't say anything even as I began to dance around in a little circle chanting 'I'm dating a werewolf' over and over again. I think he was in shock at the awesomeness of my reaction. Because seriously, who _wouldn't _be excited about dating a werewolf?

"You're really okay with this aren't you?" Embry said suddenly pulling me back to him with strong arms. Superhuman-werewolf-strength!

"Tcha. Seriously, this is epic."

Embry's smile became even brighter stretching across his face and making it hard for me to look at him because of the amazing hotness. He shoved me up against the house and kissed me. Embry's hands were roaming and I didn't really care because my hands were wrapped around his neck and curled in his hair pressing him closer to me.

"Pippa," he groaned trying to break away.

I yanked his head back down to mine and he trailed kissed up the side of my neck and towards my ear before catching the earlobe in his mouth. I gasped and pulled at him. His lips returned to mine and then—

"I love you Pippa."

_Shit._

_..............................................._

_Warm weather is nice and so are reviews! :)_

_Btw, while writing this I was listening to the Vitamin String Quartet. The Vitamin String Quartet takes popular songs such as 'Shake It', 'Check Yes Juliet' and even the Twilight soundtrack and arranges them for a string quartet. They're pretty fantastic and if you haven't looked them up, I suggest you do! One of my personal faves is from the Twilight soundtrack that was redone by them called 'Let Me Sign', it's hauntingly beautiful! _


	10. Chapter 10

_Whew. That weekend home did wonders--there's just something about home cookin' let me tell ya. . . _

_Anywho, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :)_

..............................................................................................

Oh boy. Oh boy. Wow. Those—those were big, momentous words Embry spoke. Very big. And I'm not a girl to take the 'L' word lightly. It's meaningful.

I froze as soon as he said the words and I prayed to whatever gods might be out there that he didn't see the sheer panic in my eyes. I mean, I liked Embry, a lot. But _love_? I'm not sure about that.

And he loved me!? How? When? Why? To what extent?

Wait. Did he _love _me or was he _in love _with me? There's a big difference. Right? Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit.

Embry looked at me clearly waiting for my response. I cleared my throat.

"Uh, I . . . _like _you. A lot . . ." I trailed off awkwardly still held in his arms.

Embry stared at me blankly. I returned the blank stare. Neither of us blinked and I swear if I wasn't pressed up against his chest I would've sworn Embry wasn't breathing. Not exactly a romantic moment any more.

Tears were welling up behind my eyes. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry.

"You . . . like me," he said finally in a strangely flat voice.

A single tear—how poetic—trickled down my face. "Embry, I—I just don't know . . . if I'm ready to say I lo—I lo—the erm, 'L' word yet. I mean, we barely know each other and I'm happy and all that you, um, lo—feel that way about me—"

A strange choking slash strangled noise was coming from Embry. I stopped cold turkey and watched him with alarm. That was until I noticed that he was smiling. Oh Lord.

He was laughing. Embry released his hold on me and doubled over gasping and choking for air in laughter. I watched in complete and utter confusion. I mean, I'd just essentially rejected his love and he was _laughing_. The nerve. The absolute nerve!

My tears came fast now in anger. "Embry Call you son of a bi—"

"Pippa," Embry said gasping and cutting me off, "Pip. It's okay. If you're not ready, you're not ready." He gathered me back up into his arms ignoring the fact that I was pissed at him and was trying to get away. "But I want you to know . . . I won't give up. You'll love me."

I looked at his confident face.

"Um . . ."

"Don't worry. You'll come around. Eventually."

Embry pressed me back up against the house and did a fantastic thing with his tongue in my mouth that sent my head spinning. I had almost forgotten the awkwardness of the situation.

"I'll make sure of that."

Oh boy.

……………………………………………………………………………

June was over and we were on to July. When I'd first been given my banishment I'd screamed and cried and thrown things—now I felt sad at the thought that I'd have to leave in August. Mostly, I was sad because Embry was _way _too huge to fit into my suitcase. Plus, I think that would set off some alarms in the airport.

On the other hand being at home would be preferable to some circumstances.

"Isn't it the _most _adorable thing you've ever seen? I love it! You look so beautiful and Embry's just going to drop dead when he sees you in it! Not to mention you'll compliment me perfectly! Oh, I'm just _so _excited! So excited!" Kim chirped from her seat on the little stool outside of the dressing room.

I hadn't even exited the dressing room and she was already telling me how good I looked in my maid of honor dress. Did I fail to mention that Kim had definitely wrangled me into being her maid of honor? Yeah.

I peeked out behind the pale peach curtain and Kim's face brightened. She motioned for me to come out and stand in front of the dreaded 180 degree mirror. I wobbled out on the heels they had given me and stood in front of the mirror.

Oh Lordy.

"Um. I think they haven't finished the dress yet . . ." I said tugging at the edge of the dress.

Kim giggled. "No silly, it's finished! It's _supposed_ to be that short! It shows off your legs. You look really pretty in it! And the color—_divine_. Oh, I can't wait!"

I . . . was supposed to wear this . . . in public!? Hell no! I mean, I've seen more fabric on a dishtowel than this dress! Kim thought I would wear this? I may have been shanghaied into participating in this wedding but there was no way I was going to be seen in this—this—_skanktastic_ dress!

The dress was a halter style with a flowy bottom. The top was in black and even had a little key hole right in the boob area. The bottom was in lavender and flowed away from my body. If it had been longer I probably would've liked it. As it was I felt naked and exposed.

Very exposed.

"You look fantastic! Beautiful! Gorgeous! Oh, I'm so happy! It's perfect! I mean, I asked Embry what size you were and _look_ he got it correct! Even down to your bust size!"

I blanched. "You _asked Embry!?_"

"Well, yeah. How else was I gonna know your dress size? But he's going to love you in this!" She let out a squeal and snatched my hands bouncing in place. "I'm getting married! I'm getting married! I'm getting married!"

I placed my hands on her shoulders stopping her bouncing. She stopped and tipped her head up to look at me.

"I'm not sure the baby's good with all that jumping," I told her alarmed.

Kim laughed and placed a hand over her middle. At around eight weeks she still looked ridiculously slim. "You think?"

I shrugged and wobbled on the heels. "I'm not an expert but I imagine it's a lot like what happens when you shake the bag that your goldfish is in." I pantomimed the shaking action. "Bottoms up, you know?"

Kim giggled and sat down with on hand still on her stomach. I swayed back and forth unsteadily on the heels. How I was going to walk down the aisle in these shoes was a mystery.

"Oh. You're probably correct! But I'm so excited! I can't wait! Omigod! I can't wait to find out what the baby is! I like Jamie or Anna for a girl! And for a boy I like Bentley and Liam. What do you like? Oh, I _can't wait_!" she paused for a breath and looked at me. "You can go change again! I can't believe I'm getting married in a week!" She continued talking to me through the curtain. "Don't worry about the bachelorette party; Leah and Rachel are taking care of that!" She giggled. "We're going to have so much fun! Don't worry about it! It's on Friday and you need to wear whatever Leah and Rachel give you! It's going to be so much fun! Fun!"

Someone, anyone out there, save me. Please save me. It wasn't that I didn't like Kim—she was nice and all—it was just that she was a tad perky. Okay, she was a lot of perky. And also, Leah scared the bejeezus out of me. The fact that she and a hormonal pregnant woman were planning the bachelorette party didn't not make me feel any better. In fact, it made me frightened. Very, very frightened.

It was going to be a long week.

…………………………………………………………………………….

"So, let me get this straight," I said ignoring the movie that was currently playing and instead focusing on Embry's face. "Everyone in your pack can hear your thoughts and _see _the things you've seen!?"

We were in Embry's apartment on his couch. It was in the evening after the dress fitting with Kim. There was a movie on his television but we were both ignoring it. I was in Embry's lap—dressed in my usual jean shorts and tank top, _thank God_—and listening to his explanation of the whole werewolf deal. Embry was gloriously shirtless and my hands roamed his chest restlessly.

"Yeah," he said in a strained voice.

I traced circles on that beautiful, bronzed, ripped chest of his. Don't drool Pippa. Don't drool. "So, they've . . . _seen_ us kiss!?"

He chuckled. "Pip. They can read my thoughts."

I was silent for a moment letting that sink in. Then it hit me.

"Oh my God! Your thoughts!? Your perverted man thoughts!?" I snatched my hands away from his body—a difficult feat let me tell you—and frowned at him. "And they've . . . 'seen' . . . _everything_!?"

"They've seen everything."

"How can you be so calm about this!? You—you—pervert!"

"Pippa. I'm a guy, we think about things. I can tell you about a few images I've had in mind . . ."

Suddenly it was very, very hot. Too hot. Even without his freaky werewolf body heat. I fought the urge to fan myself.

"Um . . . erm . . ." I replied.

Embry smirked and his hand went under my shirt and up my back trailing warm fingers across my back. I shuddered from the scorching heat and from the fact that my heart beat was faster than a cheetah. This was getting ridiculous.

"Would you like to hear them?" Embry asked his mouth near my ear.

"Uh—" I said still concentrating on stilling my heart. "Er—not—" I gasped as he licked the side of my neck just below my ear. "That's—really distracting, you know . . ."

"Is it?" Embry murmured from where he was currently pressing hot kisses against my neck.

I shoved at him but he didn't give way. He only stopped so that our faces were close to touching. I glared at him and set my jaw.

"Yes. It is."

His grin widened. "I'm sorry about that."

"No you're not. You just wanted to get your way," I frowned at him. "If you think you're going to get in my pants you sure as hell have another thing coming!"

Embry's eyes sparkled and his smile stretched across his face. "Is that a challenge?"

I smacked at him and winced when my hand bounced harmlessly off of his body. Wiggling in his grasp I tried to move away from him. Embry held me to his chest with only one arm.

"No!" I cried alarmed and slightly turned on at the same time. "No that is _not _a challenge! My virginity is not something for you to claim victory over! For chrissakes let me _go_!"

Embry was shaking in laughter. "Calm down Pippa."

"Calm down!? You pervert! You Embry Call are a pervert!" I was still squirming in his grasp.

"You say that so often," he told me in a mock hurt voice.

"Because it's true!"

His gaze became calculating and I froze. Embry was planning something. I could sense it.

"Em . . ." I started warningly.

Quick as lightning I was slammed down on the couch with Embry straddling my waist my hands yanked above my head. I tried to buck him off but he was a boulder that couldn't be moved. And although I didn't really want him to do _anything _to me there was this annoying little voice in the back of my head that was secretly pleased. The annoying little voice was also urging Embry on. I mentally smacked the annoying little voice.

Truth was though; this whole domination side of Embry was sexy. And I was turned on.

"You jerk! Let me up!" I yelled with not quite as much venom as I wanted.

"I'm just trying to be the pervert that you called me. You wouldn't happen to have a silk scarf or something would you?" He asked looking down at me.

I glared up at him. Or tried to glare I mean.

"Sheesh. Someone's been watching late night cable," I wriggled around. "And no. I don't have a silk scarf."

Embry leaned down over me so that his face hovered just above mine. All I had to do was arch up and our lips would meet and then he could trail hot kisses down my neck and collar bone and . . .

I blinked away the lust that had crept up on me.

"You were the one who called me a pervert."

My blinking became more rapid as I tried not to think naked Embry thoughts. If Embry was a pervert, he was a sexy pervert. And was it really perverted if it was consensual?

"I'm sorry?" I managed to squeak.

Embry shook his head and I saw his chocolate eyes darken to the color of coal. "Sorry isn't good enough, puddin' cup."

Puddin' cup? That was a new one. I decided to ignore the name. Especially since at that moment Embry leaned down and crushed his lips to mine. Involuntarily, my I arched my back up to meet him. Embry scraped my lower lip with his teeth and I let out a very un-lady-like gasp.

"Uh, Em," I said tangling my hands in his hair and pulling his body closer to me. "Maybe we should . . . stop before—Oh, _Lord_—stop before this . . . goes too far . . ."

Embry had one hand under my body smashing me to his body while his other hand trailed softly up and down my leg. I had one leg wrapped around his waist and was currently pressing my chest against his. He mumbled his answer from where he was kissing my collarbone.

"Mmm, you're . . . right . . ."

I caught his lips and he did that thing with his tongue. We broke off for air.

"Yeah, too . . . far . . ."

And then my shirt was gone. I don't know how but one minute it was on the next it wasn't. Embry was looking down at me with those dark eyes and pulled his head down to meet mine. I kissed along his neck caught up in the heat of passion not really noticing as his hand slid around the strap of my bra.

There was a click of the door and then a call.

"Embry! Yoo-hoo!" a woman's voice called out.

Both Embry and I froze with expressions akin to that of a mouse finding out it's been stuck into the plexi-glass tank of a hungry snake.

"You let your mom have a key!?" I hissed incredulously.

Embry snapped into action catapulting off the couch. "Yeah, Mom! Hold on, I'll be right there!" He rushed to the foyer giving me time to search the area for my tank-top. I found it tossed over the TV and didn't stop to ponder how it had gotten there. I yanked my shirt on and ran nervous fingers threw my hair hoping I didn't look guilty.

How awkward was this going to be?

Embry entered the living room first his eyes searching frantically for me before softening and loosing their panic when he saw that I was decent. His mom followed behind him.

Mrs. Call was a tall and large woman. She was dressed in a mom jeans and a cardigan sweater set. Her long hair was pulled back into a braid. She terrified me.

"Uh, Mom," Embry said walking to where I was sitting and pulling me off the couch, "This is my girlfriend, Pippa."

Trying to avoid the scorching glare the woman sent me I reached out a hand. "Hello, Mrs. Call." I gave her my sweetest smile.

Mrs. Call looked at me briefly before turning to Embry. I kept my smile but inside I was freaking the hell out. She didn't like me. I could tell! I was a complete failure as a girlfriend—wait. Had Embry called me his girlfriend? Oh. My. God. This would mean we were official!

Yes! My smile wasn't artificial anymore. It was bright and my pulse sped up. I filtered the happy reaction to wonder about another time. I shouldn't be this happy.

"You didn't tell me about _her_," Mrs. Call said coldly.

My happy mood evaporated.

"Sorry Mom," Embry said slinging an arm around my waist and pulling me to his side. I fought the urge to cower behind him. "I guess it slipped my mind."

"Any thing else you've been keeping from me?" she asked sternly.

Embry shifted his weight. "No. Sorry Mom. I really did mean to tell you about Pippa. Especially since I love her." He smiled at me.

Since he was looking at me he didn't see the flash of pain that crossed his mom's face. I did though and felt this oozing feeling of guilt.

"Well. I just stopped in to say hi. So. Hi," Mrs. Call said in a clipped voice before shoving a brown paper bag into Embry's hands and kissing him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Embry. Goodbye—you." And with that she exited.

I started after her and winced when the door slammed. Wondering how Embry was taking his mom's visit I glanced at him. He was staring down into the contents of the paper bag completely unphased.

"Food. _Excellent_."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're . . . okay with that?"

Embry looked up from the bag of food. "Okay with food? Of course."

"I meant about your mom."

"Oh that," he said with an eye roll, "she's always like that with girls I'm with. She doesn't think anyone deserves me. It's nothing perso—well actually I suppose it is personal." He steered me into the kitchen and proceeded to take the groceries out of the bag. "Don't worry about it."

I sat on the counter and watched him. "Would she have killed me if she'd caught us?"

"Absolutely. And would've been painful," he said seriously.

"It would've been your fault!" I snapped.

He smirked at me. "Regardless. You participated."

I snorted. "It takes two."

Embry had finished putting up the groceries and looked at me evenly. Sitting on the counter like I was our heads were level. He looked into my eyes and reached out to brush a stray piece of hair off my face.

"That it does," he said huskily.

I blushed embarrassed. "And she was really upset with you not telling her about me."

Embry shrugged and threw away the bag. "What she's really upset about is all the times when I was living at home and she looked in my room when I was running patrols. That freaked her out. And I can't tell her about the werewolf thing. That's what she's mostly upset about."

"Oh."

"Yeah. It was hard when I was living at home. Try explaining to your mother why every other morning you're not in your bed when she tries to wake you up. And why your grades are slipping. Or why when you get really angry you have to leave the room."

After that explanation I guess I could see why Mrs. Call was so angry with me. Or with Embry rather. It was just that she was projecting her anger onto the other people in Embry's life. Which didn't bode too well for Thanksgiving or Christmas.

Whoa. Hold up there Pip.

Thanksgiving or Christmas? I wouldn't be _here _for them! I was leaving for Indiana in August. My real home! So, why did I feel like crying when I thought about leaving? This was just a summer vacation thing. Panic welled up in my chest as I tried to sort out why I was feeling this way.

"Pippa?"

I focused back to reality. Embry was in front of me with a very serious expression. I nodded to show him I was listening.

"Look, I know this is kind of," he ran a hand through his hair. I tried not to jump his sexy body, "well, _forward_ of me. But, would you want to go on a weekend trip with me?"

"When?" I asked refusing to look at him. Instead I gazed at the linoleum floor hoping that he couldn't see my blush. Because I was blushing. Badly.

"The weekend after Jared and Kim's wedding. I already asked off for you."

Oh boy. An entire weekend alone. With Embry. So much temptation. I wasn't sure if I could hold out. Not that I was against pre-marital sex exactly, I just didn't want to give it up to the first guy who came knocking if you know what I mean. And being on a trip with Embry—there's a lot of pent up sexual frustration in both of us if what had happened on the couch was any judge.

"A weekend trip," I repeated my voice an octave higher than normal. My eyes stayed glued to the floor.

Embry placed his hands on my hips and kissed my forehead causing me to look up into his eyes. Which was ultimately my downfall.

"Yeah. Just you and I. I figured we'd go to California or something," he chuckled at my red face, "don't worry. I'll be a gentleman—unless I see any partial indication."

"A weekend trip," I said again.

He smiled and leaned me back across the counter before kissing me. By the time we were finished kissing Embry had somehow managed to get his hands under my shirt and I was tingly, weak and incoherent.

"So you'll go then?"

Go? After that kiss? Hell, I'd follow him anywhere. Especially, if he led me by those glorious, delicious, slightly minty lips of his. My eyes locked on said lips.

"Er, yeah . . ." I said finally. And then I kissed him.

…………………………………………………………………………………

_Oh man. It's getting so steamy I think I fogged up my computer screen! ;) _

_There you go my lovelies! Don't forget to review! xD_


	11. Chapter 11

_So, I'm under a ton of stress right now--I actually had a panic attack during pilates last night--and to calm myself I wrote this. Also, did you know for all you sucky math people out there that there is a learning disability called Dyscalculia? I researched it a little bit and am fairly certain that I have it! But then again I might just be a hypochondriac. I made an appointment for testing though so we'll see--I hope I do have it because that would explain my inability to pass algebra. And I thought fifth time was the charm. ;) Lol. Anywho, here's my whoa-stressed-out-helped-me-to-relax chapter. Lol._

........................................................

I stared down at the outfit lying across my bed with an expression that was a mix or horror and destitution. Leah leaned against my door with a smug look on her face. I wanted to smack it off of her.

The outfit was terrifying. Clearly, Leah had it out for me. I didn't even know that there were places in La Push to wear this kind of clothing to! There was a pair of very tight black skinny jeans and a silky emerald green top with an exceptionally deep v in the front. For the accessories Leah had chosen a long gold necklace with a wolf (har har) hanging off of it that was just the length to draw all kinds of attraction to my boob area. There was also a dangerous looking pair of strappy gold sandals to go with this outfit.

Kim and Leah were insane.

Abso-fucking-lutely insane.

"I'm not going to wear _that_," I said with disgust.

Leah smirked against my door. "Yeah, Kim said you'd say something like that and to remind you that you promised you'd wear whatever we gave you."

Easy for her to say. Leah could wear that horrible sack of a dress that Molly Ringwald did in _Pretty In Pink_ and still look fabulous. Which was saying something.

Currently she had her short dark hair all flipped out framing her face and her eyes were lined with awesome liquid purple eyeliner making her green eyes stand out. She was dressed in a scandalously short black skirt and backless smoky gray top. She towered over me in some shoes that looked like you could roast kabobs on their spindly heel. In short she looked devastatingly beautiful.

I grunted and motioned for her to leave the room so I could change. I put on the clothes and marveled at the wonders of a push-up bra. I mean, I have pretty nice sized boobs but _whoa_ did that Wonder Bra do wonderful things.

The pants were like a second skin and rode low on my butt. I twisted and turned checking myself out in the mirror. I was so—_exposed_.

Leah barged in again and looked me up and down with an appraising eye. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Can't I wear a tank-top under this? Please?" I whined concerned about the amount of cleavage that was being flaunted in the outfit.

Leah snorted. "Hell no. You'll wear it just like that. Now put those shoes on, Kim will be here in a moment."

"I'll die if I wear those!"

Leah muttered something along the lines of "such a pansy" under her breath and pulled out a pair of gold flats from her large bag. How very _Mary Poppins_ of her. I nodded thanks and pulled them on still feeling uncomfortable in my glitzy outfit.

A limo pulled into the drive way and Kim dressed in a dazzling pink dress stepped out followed behind by a richly dressed Emily and Rachel and Anna, Collin's girlfriend I thought. Kim sashayed up the porch to meet Leah and I her little face bright with anticipation.

"Omigod!" she squealed, "you guys look so _cute_! Are you ready for this? Rachel won't tell me where we're going at all! But it has to be someplace fun! And look Anna came along! Isn't that great!? This is going to be so much fun! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" And with that she flounced back into the limo.

Emily, Rachel and Leah followed her. Anna lingered by me. She was quiet and a few years younger than me—sixteen maybe—and was clearly feeling out of her element. I smiled ruefully at her and she followed my lead. We got into the limo and headed off on our adventures.

While Emily, Rachel and Kim discussed children and marriage and whatnot Leah stared out the window pointedly ignoring Anna and I. Not wanting to be rude I started to talk to Anna.

She was sweet and was sixteen years old and a junior in high school. She lived on the reservation and had been taken by surprise when one day Collin whom she hadn't even known at all asked her out. I told her that was really actually kind of creepy. She told me she didn't mind since he was so damn sexy.

I liked Anna immediately. Anna was a little shorter than me with the same Quileute characteristics that almost everyone in La Push shared. Her hair was cut short in a pixie cut and she wore thick plastic glasses that gave her an intelligent bookish look.

"So, Collin just up and asked you out and you said yes? That's again, quite creepy to me. I mean, he didn't even know who you were!"

Anna smiled at me. "Yeah, I guess. I mean," she laughed, "he had to ask me for my name after he asked me out!"

I chuckled at that. "And you guys have been going steady since then, huh?"

"For five years, yeah."

I blinked. "Whoa. Five years?" I did some mental math, "You mean he asked you out when you were _eleven_?"

"Yup. He was only thirteen so it wasn't that big of an age difference. Besides, we're in love. I mean, you can't help falling in love with the guy who imp—" she broke off with her mouth in a little 'o'.

Leah made a disgruntled noise next to me. "Anna, shut up."

Anna rolled her eyes at Leah. "I wasn't going to tell her! Sheesh."

"What? Tell me what?" I asked.

Everyone in the car exchanged a look and I felt slightly paranoid. But then again I could just be freaking myself out.

"Nothing," Kim chirruped and then launched into a lengthy monologue about baby names. Everyone else joined in. I didn't. Kim's nothing was most definitely a _something_. And I just wished I could figure it out.

……………………………………………………………………..

We had been in the limo for a long time before it finally stopped. It was late—around eleven in the evening—and I was wondering what the hell was going on. When I found out I was terrified.

We were going clubbing. Not only were both Anna and I underage for this but two of the women were pregnant! Rachel almost ready to pop! As we stood in line for some club in Seattle—that's why it had taken so long, we had flippin' driven to _Seattle_—I contemplated my chances of escaping.

No way was I going to get busted for trying to get into a club underage! And poor Anna! What would her parents think? What were Rachel and Leah thinking when they planned this?

Unfortunately my plans of escape—which included some roundhouse kicking and lip-gloss squirting—were rendered useless when Leah sauntered up to the bouncer. He blinked at her gorgeous face and let every one of us in without another thought. Damn Leah and her attractiveness!

Inside was a writhing, wiggling mass of humping bodies. Emily, Rachel and Kim jumped into the mass orgy with looks of glee. Leah headed straight to the bar with Anna, I and several admirers in tow.

"You can leave now," Leah told the followers scathingly.

Most of them left. Such was Leah's power.

"Three martinis," she then told the bar tender. I blinked at this.

"You're going to drink _three _martinis? Isn't that a lot?" Anna was incredulous and I don't blame her. I was thinking the same damn thing.

Leah rolled her eyes. "No stupid, I got one for you and dumbass over here too."

Dumbass? I looked behind me. There was a guy standing near us that was channeling Jerry Garcia but other than that there wasn't anyone significant.

"You. You're the dumbass," Leah said and knocked back one of the martinis that the bartender had set on the bar. I frowned at that.

"But, we're underage . . ."

Leah snorted again and rolled her eyes. "Duh. I know that. Look, I just got you guys some drinks so drink up, live a little, have some fun. Carpe diem, you know?"

Anna picked up the drink. "Leah, if I do anything stupid and Collin gets mad I'm totally and completely blaming you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever kiddo," Leah said. Anna took a tentative sip of the martini and pulled a face. I stood awkwardly. Finally Leah glared at me. "You. Dumbass. Drink the drink."

"You know," I started trying to edge away, "I, uh . . . I'm allergic to uh, martinis . . ."

Leah has a surprisingly strong grip and is very good with her reflexes. She snatched my arm and hauled me back over to the bar before forcing the glass in my hand. She gave me a withering stare that caused me to bend to her will power. I sipped the drink.

Ew. It was strong.

Anna and I shared knowing looks when suddenly the music stopped and the DJ made an announcement.

"Would all the ladies here celebrating Kim's bachelorette party please step up on the stage? We have a surprise for you!"

I panicked and grabbed Anna's arm. "Let's make like a tree and leave," I told her.

Leah was too quick for us. With an evil glitter in her eyes she marched us up on stage where there were a set of folding chairs. After everyone in our party had sat down they turned the lights on us.

Kim was bouncing up and down in her seat and I was silently offering to ritualistically slaughter small squirrels in return for delivering me from this torment. The gods weren't on my side because just then a man walked up on stage.

He was quite attractive and dressed in a UPS outfit. I frowned in confusion. What the hell was going on?

"Excuse me," the man said, "I have a _big _package for Kim?"

Kim raised her hand. "I'm Kim!"

Out of nowhere came some cheesy music and the guy starts to dance around in front of Kim. I watched him with utter confusion and embarrassment until he started to unbutton his regulation brown shirt. Then I understood.

I slapped my hand over Anna's eyes.

Kim and Rachel were giggling in mirth as the man did a strip tease in front of them. I was appalled and mortified. Leah was watching with appraising eyes and Emily was just being quiet and smiley as usual.

There was a tap on my shoulder and I looked up into the very blue eyes of a blonde man in a cowboy outfit.

"Hey there cowgirl," he drawled in a perfect southern accent, "would you like to join my rodeo?"

And then he started to take off his clothes.

A police officer, business man, Marine and construction worker had joined us on stage and were all in stages of partial disrobement. In light of the horror of what was happening my hand had slipped off Anna's eyes and at this moment construction worker was asking her about seeing his "power drill".

The crowd was going wild. Cheers and screams of encouragement, panties and bras bombarded the stage. The din was incredible you could barely hear anything above the cacophony of music and people.

"Leah! You _asshole_!" I screamed hoping she could hear me as I tried to avoid Cowboy who was now only wearing a pair of _very _revealing chaps. "I will kick your ass for this!"

Poor little Anna was a bright red as the construction worker pulled off his belt. My only thought was to protect the innocent so I shoved Cowboy out of the way and tapped Construction Worker on the shoulder.

"Get away from her you—you—pervert!" I shouted at him.

He smirked and pulled me to him grinding against my body. I tried to push him away and let out a shriek as Cowboy joined in both moving with the music. At the look on my face both Anna and Leah had dissolved into hysterical laughter.

"Hey, um, boys," I asked, "you think you can let me go?" I was calmer now. Sort of. There were a lot of catcalls from the audience.

"Woo! Rope her up Cowboy!" someone called.

I shoved Cowboy and Construction worker away from me and the both smirked before moving towards Kim who was happily seated on her chair and placing one dollar bills in UPS Guy's tiny shorts.

I yanked Anna from the stage and we both sprinted towards the bathroom. Once inside I locked the main door and leaned against the wall trying to cool the heat from my cheeks. Anna was giggling and looking horrified at the same time.

"He—" she broke off laughing. "He said that I could learn how—" another cascade of laughter, "how to use the—jackhammer!"

Okay that was cheesy. I had to admit. And so I started to laugh too. I laughed a lot. Tears were rolling down my cheeks by the time I had finished.

When Anna and I finally exited the bathroom we found that the strip tease was over. Leah was making out with some guy against the wall and Kim and the others were in the mass of people dancing.

"Sheesh, Leah," I said to her, "at least learn the guy's name first."

Without missing a beat I heard her clearly say, "It's Benjamin."

Ew.

I dragged Anna towards the mass of people eager to get away from Leah and her slutiness. As we moved through the crowd I realized that I actually liked this song. I moved and swayed with the beat and before I knew it I was one of those humping crazies.

Anna giggled and joined in the two of us dancing together.

A sleazy looking guy with a gold chain around his neck and slicked back hair approached us. What a freak I mean this was Washington for chrissakes—not Jersey!

"So, I was wondering if I could get either of you ladies numbers?" He asked.

Anna looked at me swiftly and before I could so much as say _fuck no_ wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Sorry, but we're together," she flashed him a smile.

I bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

The man's expression fell and I thought he was going to walk away. But then he smiled. "Hey! Could you guys kiss?"

Okay, I'm a fairly violent person, I'll admit it. But that seriously took all my effort to not kick this guy in the family jewels. As it was Anna covered for us.

"Oh, we don't kiss and show," she said.

"By the way," I added, "Vinnie called—he wants his outfit back."

We waited until we were oh, about ten feet away before breaking down in laughter. The guy stood there dumbfounded on the dance floor. Kim met up with us then.

Her dark hair was wet with perspiration and she was as hyper as ever.

"Omigod! So! Much! Fun! Are you guys having fun? I'm having fun! Found any hotties yet? Oh wait! We're all taken! Hahaha! This is so much fun! I can't wait to see where we're going next! Fun! Fun!" And she waltzed away.

"Next?" I managed to articulate.

Anna nodded. "She said next."

"That sucks."

"Yup."

………………………………………………………………………………

Our next stop was much, _much _more horrendous than the first. It was a hotel room in downtown Seattle but it was most certainly a bachelorette party in the room. Leah and Rachel had somehow wrangled the room service people into bringing us food—at one in the morning.

But oh no—this couldn't just be any food. It had to be awkward body part food. I shuddered and my stomach grumbled. I loved food but there was just something about a nipple shaped quiche that really put me off.

Not to mention the "gifts" that were passed around.

Kim was given a few pairs of sexy lingerie and I have to say, I rather liked some of the pieces. Not that I was going to go out and buy the things! It was just, nice to know what some options were.

Whoa. I blushed profusely as thoughts of Embry seeing me in said lingerie floated through my mind. Pippa, get your head out of the gutter!

The annoying little voice in my head was mentioning the weekend trip alone with Embry. I eyed the lingerie again. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to buy some . . .

I mean the Kim had gotten this totally adorable lace bra and ruffley panty set that game with garters—it was pretty awesome I had to admit. I thought about what Embry would think if he saw me in something like that.

No, no, no. Bad Pippa. Very bad. Don't think those kinds of thoughts!

Finally after a long and exhausting night we all crashed in our hotel room. Tomorrow was the "big day" we needed our beauty rest, at least that's what Leah told us. I might be paranoid but it seemed like she said the "beauty rest" bit while only looking at me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We headed back to La Push in the same limo that had brought us here around nine in the morning. I would just like to say that I am not a morning person. At all.

I'm a sleeping, aggravated grizzly bear that should not be irritated.

Kim had to duck out of the way after she tried to shake me awake and I grabbed the nearest projectile—a penis shaped bottle of champagne that we had drank the night before—and tossed it in her general direction. My aim was off considering my face was buried in my pillow so it had bounced harmlessly off the bed. But now they knew.

We all slept in the car on the way back home.

Once we were back to La Push all the older women showed up at Leah's apartment to do hair and stuff. My hair was pulled, brushed and hair sprayed within an inch of its life into a sleek pony-tail high above my head. Kim had her hair put up in an elegant chignon that was accented with a sprig of lilac. Very pretty.

After many more hours of torture it was time for the wedding. Kim and Jared had decided to hold their ceremony in La Push's only church. It was a small white chapel that had a basement where the reception was going to be held. Very small town, right?

Anyway we were all lined up by Emily who had apparently done a few weddings in her time and that's when Embry first saw me.

"Wow," he breathed.

I blushed bright red. "Uh. Hi. Wow, you look great!" I patted his tux awkwardly.

Emily shushed us.

"You look delicious in that dress. It's taking all my will power to not take you into the nearest closet and—"

"Em!" I whispered. "Hush. This is not the time for your perverted comments!"

Just then Grandma Tansy dressed in a short satin dress meant for someone much younger and someone who gravity had been much kinder to walked by. She winked at me and then whispered something into Embry's ear. He chuckled and waved goodbye as she walked into the chapel.

"What did she say to you!? What did she say?" I asked him cringing when Emily shushed us again.

Embry smirked and leaned down so that his breath tickled my ear. "She told me that it's not only groom who should get lucky tonight but that the groomsmen should also have a chance to, and I quote, tap that."

"I'm going to kill her."

Embry kissed my forehead. "Don't do that. Besides, it's your fault for wearing such a provocative dress."

"My fault?! Ha," I tugged down on the dresses hem attempting to make it longer. "If I had my way I wouldn't be wearing this at all!"

Embry's smile widened and I smacked him wincing when my hand stung. "I didn't mean it like that!" I hissed.

His smile stayed put. "Freudian slip maybe?"

"Only in your dreams," I volleyed back.

"Every night."

"Pervert."

"Hush," he said into my ear as the music started and the line in front of us started to move. "You keep saying that and I'll shove you into the nearest confessional booth and have my way with you. Now, that's perverted."

Actually, it was kind of hot. But I didn't say that.

"You should probably just not say anything the rest of the day," I told him as we started to walk down the aisle. I wobbled in those death trap heels that Kim forced me to wear and Embry saved me from face planting by almost carrying me.

We separated when we got to the end and then everyone stood up as it was time for Kim's entrance. She was definitely glowing—just like a bride. There were ooh's and ah's and sighs as she entered and I blinked back some tears feeling slightly emotional.

Jared and Kim stared at each other with so much love that it was slightly suffocating.

During the ceremony I looked over to Embry only to see his chocolate brown eyes glued to me which made me nervous. I shifted my feet and blushed as Embry looked to the happy couple then back to me. I could see what he was thinking. He was imagining what it would be like if it was us up there at that altar saying our vows and jazz.

Instead of feeling rather panicked at this fact I found myself imagining it. Which is wrong. Completely wrong. I mean I've only just met the guy! My heart fluttered and I blushed.

And then the wedding was over and Jared and Kim were kissing. I had managed to perform all my duties as Maid of Honor—I didn't even forget the ring! Something I was sure I would do.

At the reception there was music and laughter and dancing. Embry sat next to me at the dinner party table his arm around my waist as we watched the first dance. I snuggled into his chest feeling content and confused.

"Pippa?" Embry said in my ear. "Wanna get out of here?"

I looked up into his eyes and I didn't have a chance to answer because Embry was dragging me along the hallway towards a door. He flung it open and we went inside. It was dark and it was what I was pretty sure was a janitors closet.

"Embry! What the hell!?"

And then I felt him press my back up against the wall and his mouth was on mine his hands on me and all thoughts went out of my head. I gasped as he nipped at my jaw line before going back to sooth the spots with kisses.

"You in that dress . . ." he mumbled. "Driving me . . . insane . . ."

What was driving me insane was how much I liked kissing Embry. His hands trailed over my bare back before tangling in my hair. I wrapped a leg around Embry pressing him closer to me and gasping when he sucked on my lower lip. Embry could kiss and he could kiss well. Warmth was pooling in my stomach and I felt the need to be closer to Embry. Embry murmured something but I ignored it and instead yanked his head to my lips. I could spend the rest of my life like this.

I was reciprocating the raging emotions that Embry was feeling and had my hands frantically pulling at his shirt trying to find that oh so divine copper skin underneath. He laughed and pulled away gasping.

"A little hasty, are we?"

I froze shocked at what I had just been doing. What the hell? I was so wrapped up in my hormones that I hadn't thought this through. I had almost jumped Embry's bones! Not a good sign.

"Erm. Um," I stuttered, "sorry?"

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he replied and I felt his hands trace circles on my back where the dress didn't cover it. "It's just that now isn't the time. Or place for that matter. I mean, I'm not _that _unclassy."

I raised an eyebrow that I knew he could see even in the dark.

"I may be a man, but I'm a classy man."

I snorted with laughter at that. "Okay then."

He chuckled too and then kissed me hard on the lips before pulling me out of the closet. This was just too skanky—coming out of a closet after making out with a groomsman!? What was I—an episode of _Sex and the City_?

"I have plans you know," he said suddenly smoothing my dress out for me. I stopped unable to move as that weird scorching heat started in my chest. "But I love you, so I can wait."

It was the second time he'd said it to me. My heart did little flip-flops.

"Your grandmother is probably looking for us," he said leading me back into the room where the reception was taking place.

"She'll probably just be disappointed that you didn't whisk me away to the nearest motel."

Embry grinned wolfishly at me. "How about you? Are you disappointed?"

Oh boy.

I tossed my head haughtily. "Of course not." Liar, liar pants on fire. Last night before I had fallen asleep I had realized something. I wasn't sure if I was _in love _with Embry yet, but I sure as hell was _in lust _with him. Something I'd never experienced before. And let me tell you, you need to experience it sometime in your life.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me tenderly on the lips nothing like the raging assault of the closet. I guess janitor's closets were just more passionate than a wedding reception.

"You're lying," he said. "But that's okay."

I frowned. "I am _not _lying!" I said indignantly as I sat down at the table.

He smirked. "Yes you are. You crinkle your forehead up when you lie."

I slapped a hand to my forehead. "Do not!" But sure enough there it was—the dreaded crinkling. Damn.

"Whatever, you Embry Call just better watch yourself or else I won't go on that weekend trip with you!"

Embry looked at me with puppy dog eyes. "Really?"

"Alright, whatever, no."

His expression was smug. "That's what I thought."

I snorted and caught Seth's eye. Then ignoring Embry completely I walked across the room to dance with Seth. Seth cringed at the glare from Embry but I told him everything would be alright and that he should just go ahead and dance with me.

"But he's going to kill me!"

I latched myself onto Seth and he gulped audibly. "He won't kill you if I tell him not to. Remember that."

Seth looked down at me and then over to Embry. "But he impri—he loves you! And I'm much too young and good looking to die."

Dancing with Seth was certainly making Embry jealous. I spied him behind Seth. He was sitting on the chair shooting Seth some serious you-will-pay-for-this-later glares. I understood Seth's concern but I didn't really care. I wanted to make Embry jealous.

Because during our conversation I decided that I wanted to affect Embry the way he affected me. I was going to make him drool over me. And I was starting by making him jealous. The second step would be to buy that sexy lingerie.

Embry let out a low growl and Seth whimpered.

Oh, this was going to be _fun_. I let out a little cackle of evil genius laughter and Seth's face paled considerably.

"It won't be long yeah," I sang under my breath, "'til I belong to you."

Seth groaned. "I'm _so _dead."

.............................................................................................

_Muahahaaaa. I rather enjoyed writing all this, I have to say. Let me know if you liked it too. :)_

_Also, let me know where in Northern California you'd like Embry and Pippa to go for their little getaway, mmmk? Good. xD_


	12. Chapter 12

_Gah. It's been a crazy week! Hell week is coming up so I suppose this week is Purgatory week? Anywho, I did have an AMAZING weekend. I saw Secondhand Serenade on friday and met the love of my life in one of the opening bands. Then yesterday I saw the Plain White T's! One of their opening bands was Danger Radio who are FANTASTIC. And in that band I might've fallen in love with the guitarist. :) So, now I have a new band I like. Danger Radio! I suggest Kiss N Tell or You All Believe. xD_

_Enjoy lovelies!_

...........................................................................

"Wow, Nat, I can't believe you sent me this package!" I giggled into the phone while looking down at the big brown box that had been postmarked as coming from Indiana.

I heard her laugh too. "Well, ever since you told me about that trip you're taking with Embry I thought I'd send you a few things. You know, to . . . help."

My hands stilled on the box. To help?

"I'm suddenly very afraid to open this."

"Don't be," Natalie scoffed, "you'll like it. I know you will."

"I guess . . ." I told her uncertainly and pulled off all the packaging tape from the box. Then I slowly opened the lid and looked down into the box of packing peanuts. "Nothing's going to bite me, right?"

"I can assure you that nothing is going to bite you."

I sighed and stuck my hands down into the box swishing them around to try to find whatever it was that Natalie had sent me. I finally felt something that felt oddly enough like another box. I pulled it out and sat it on my bed.

It was a plain unassuming white box. Since it was from Natalie it was more like a scary, terrifying white box. I heaved a tragic sigh and lifted the lid from it. There was more tissue paper to disguise whatever it was and then I saw it.

Inside lying innocently on pretty tissue paper was a pair of lingerie. And we're talking the kind that comes out of the x-rated section in that store that you accidently wandered into only to be scarred for life when a transvestite wearing said lingerie calls you pookie.

The top was this deep blue lace thing that could hardly be considered a bra what with all the exposure going on. The bottom was also blue and lacey—it was ruffled and had garters. Natalie had even kindly bought thigh high fishnets for the garters to hook onto.

"NATALIE!" I screeched dropping the box like it was hot, "What the hell is _that _for!?"

She giggled maniacally. "I thought you'd need something to help the romance along. I mean, you guys are going on your first trip . . . alone."

I blushed at the insinuation. "That doesn't mean I'm going to—to—do _it _with him! Sheesh."

"Oh come on! You'll be twenty in two months. Live a little, Pip. Lose that virginity!"

I snorted. "How about we recap your loss of virginity?"

"It was very nice! And I was a lot younger than you were missy, he was handsome and gorgeous and—"

"And you stopped five minutes in, asked to use the bathroom and left out the window then called me to pick you up. After I picked you up you made me take you to Dairy Queen for a "victory" cone. Not at all what I would consider a success," I said cutting her off.

"He was young and inexperienced," she said like a soap opera queen.

"IT WAS YOUR FIRST TIME TOO!"

"Yes, but some people are just naturally good at sex. And I'm one of them."

I felt the urge to slap myself. "Whatever. I'm just saying that _nothing _is going to happen! We're just going on a friendly trip to wherever Embry's taking me. That's all."

She laughed. "Oh, you can be so naïve sometimes."

If I was a cat and had hackles they would've risen at that comment. As it was I just started to get annoyed. "Seriously? I'm not that innocent."

There was a long pause.

"Okay. So maybe I'm not a BAMF . . ."

Silence.

"Alright, alright, I'm not even a badass. I don't even fall in the ass category. But that doesn't mean I can't be badass."

"Ladies and Gentleman we have a winner!"

"Shut up."

Giggles. "I don't think I will. I think I will continue to ridicule you until you go and have hot steamy sex with Embry."

"I'm _not _going to fall for that," I replied feeling annoyed, "and why's it have to be hot steamy sex?"

"Oooh! Or shower sex! Or better than that have some raunchy kitchen counter sex! That'd be hot you could be wearing that little outfit I got you along with a pair of heels in the kitchen and be all 'hey darling, what do you want for dinner' and he'll be all 'you' and then he'll ravish you right there!" I heard some rustling in the background and then Natalie mumbled, "so good, need to write it down."

"I am not going to have kitchen counter sex!"

"Why not? Sounds fun," a male voice said.

I whipped around to find Embry leaning across my doorframe looking devilishly delicious in a white t-shirt and jeans. The t-shirt was tight on his body giving me ample view of those drool-worthy abs. I shrieked and jumped about half a foot before stuffing the "gift" that Natalie had given me into my open suitcase in an attempt to hide it from him.

Natalie had heard Embry's voice and was currently making all kinds of sexual noises on the other line. Embry's mouth twitched. I knew he could hear her with his supernatural werewolf hearing bit. Natalie didn't. How awkward.

"Natalie," I hissed, "shut up!"

"Fine," she said stopping her panting, "I get it. He's there, yadda yadda yadda. Whatever, all I'm saying is if that boy doesn't ravish you till you're—"

I hung up on her.

My face was beet red as I turned to face a smirking Embry. He didn't say anything he merely stared at me. Wanting to get away from his scrutinizing gaze I turned to zip up my suitcase. Embry just smiled.

"What was that about?"

"N-nothing," I told him placing my suitcase on the floor and pulling on my shirt. "Nothing at all. Nothing you need to worry about." I was so red. So, so, so red. And blabbering. "Ready to go?" I asked brightly.

Embry blinked slowly. "Yes. Are you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I told him hoping that my voice just sounded high pitched and breathy to myself.

Embry snatched my suitcase from my hands and headed downstairs. I followed him skipping along behind him. Grandma Tansy was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with a goofy grin on her face.

What was goofy was the fact that Grandma Tansy had traded in her hip-hop wear for something a little edgier. She was wearing a pair of neon purple skinny jeans and a _Hello Kitty _t-shirt. In her hair was a little bow with a skull on it. When I had asked her about her change in wardrobe she simply stated that she thought this was all the rage.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that it was all the rage if you were fourteen.

"Well now, you two have fu-un," she said waving freshly painted black fingers at us.

I rolled my eyes and gave a long suffering sigh. "Bye Gran."

"Pippa," she said pulling on my arm so I had to bend down. "Be a good girl okay? And if he wants to try any of that kinky stuff just go along with it—"

"GRANDMA!" I shrieked in mortification.

Grandma Tansy just shrugged. "I learned a lot of things from that new fangled interweb or whatever you kids are calling it . . ."

"Internet," Embry corrected.

"Internet," Grandma Tansy said nodding. She handed me a little black bag in the shape of Jack from _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. Seriously? Where the hell did she find a Hot Topic out here? "Open that once you're on the road, okay Phillipa?"

"Gran!" I groaned.

She smiled at me. "Don't worry about me. I'll be safe!"

And to prove her point she opened the foyer closet, rustled around a bit and pulled something out. My eyes went wide and I heard Embry snickering.

"Is that a _M16_!? How the hell did you even get your hands on one of those?! Aren't they like freakin' _issued by the military_!?" A sudden panicked thought entered my head. "Oh my god, you didn't _steal_ it did you!?"

Embry was chuckling and not helping the situation. Grandma Tansy gave me a slightly scary smile and hefted the gun in her hands. I winced.

"It's all about who you know and if I told you I'd have to kill you," she said and winked.

Oh God.

"I can see you'll be fine Miss Tansy, we'll see you in a few days. And we'll call you when we get there," Embry said hauling my stunned body from the house and placing me in his truck before settling our luggage.

He climbed in and pulled out of the drive and we were on our way.

"So, were exactly are we going?" I asked him after a moment the bag Grandma Tansy had given me sitting on my lap.

Embry smirked. "You'll see."

"That's really annoying you know."

He laughed. "Why don't you open your grandma's present."

"Frankly, I'm afraid to."

But I did anyway. I cautiously opened the bag and slowly pulled out the objects praying to whatever deity's were out there that it wasn't something like fuzzy handcuffs. Inside the bag were a CD and a book. I flipped them over to look at them.

The CD was a surprise—apparently Grandma Tansy had switched from R&B to some Emo music. It was a _Hawthorne Heights _CD. I groaned inwardly.

The book was different than what I thought. Optimistically I'd been hoping it was actually a good book—pessimistically I'd been thinking it was a Karma Sutra book. In reality it was a Manga. A dirty one as I found out after flipping through the pages.

"Ah! Dirty!" I yelled dropping it and kicking it on the floor.

Embry glanced over at me. "What'd you get?"

I showed him the CD. "Apparently, Grandma's feeling cranky and pubescent these days," I said quoting _Harry Potter Puppet Pals_.

"Apparently. Too bad I don't have a CD player in my ol' truck," he said with mock sadness.

"Yes, that _is _too bad," I replied with the same amount of sarcasm.

The drive was fairly uneventful. I mean, there's only so much to see in Washington. You have rain, trees, moss, rain, and trees. Not exactly a plethora of things to look at. And looking at that much green was dizzying.

That's not to say we didn't converse. We did! We talked for hours. Hours and hours discussing everything and anything. I found out that Embry had actually been really shy up until that whole werewolf thing had happened. And that he was still pretty quiet after that. He said that he became really confident after he first saw me.

I didn't exactly understand that but when I pushed he didn't say anything so I stopped pushing. I wasn't a nosy person.

Okay, that's a lie.

I was _dying _to know what he meant when he said that because it sounded like there was more to the story than what he was telling me. But I'm not exactly the most subtle gossip extractor—that was Natalie's specialty.

After about four hours into the trip we stopped at a rest stop and I relieved my over flowing bladder. We stretched our bodies and held hands as we snacked on some of the vending machine goodies I had bought. My bottomless stomach was growling loudly.

When I asked Embry how long this trip was going to take he said around ten hours. It was then that I realized why we had left on Thursday as opposed to Friday as I had originally thought. Ten hours. How was I going to survive!?

"Let's sing a song!" I told him as we entered Oregon, _finally_.

Embry raised an eyebrow and squeezed the hand he'd been holding. "Sing a song?"

"Yeah!" I said excitedly, "Like you know, a car trip song!"

Embry groaned under his breath so I started.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around—"

"Next."

I frowned at him. "Fine," I huffed and began anew. "This is the song that never ends it just goes on and on my friends—"

"Lamb-chop is dead."

"Buzzkill," I mumbled. "You know, you can be really not fun sometimes."

"I love you, Pip, but there's no way I'm going to listen to those songs. They're obnoxious."

"Some love."

"I'll show you some lovin' soon, don't you worry," he grinned and winked at me.

I fought the urge to blush and was just about to give him a smart ass retort when my cell phone rang. It was the _Imperial March _from _Star Wars_. I cringed and pulled out my phone from my pocket. Embry gave me a questioning look.

"Hello?" I answered the phone in a monotone.

"Phillipa Shay! Is that anyway to answer the phone?" My mother's voice filled my ear and I itched to punch something.

"Hi, Mom."

"Phillipa Shay, don't you take that tone with me young lady!"

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Sorry. Hello mother dearest."

My mother was immune to sarcasm and she skipped right over it. "Hello darling. What are you doing?"

Oh Lordy. It was a social call. I _despised _social calls. They were always uncomfortable and left me feeling exhausted.

"I'm in a truck."

"Phillipa—"

"I'm riding with Embry, Mom," I said knowing the warning in her voice. In the background I could hear other voices.

"Well now, who's this Embry? Is she a new friend of yours? Are you guys going to Seattle?"

A blush was creeping up my cheeks as Embry scoffed. "No, Mom. Embry's a boy."

There was silence and I waited for the storm to come.

"A boy!? Phillipa Shay! You didn't tell me! Is he handsome? Are you guys engaged!?"

Embry's laughter turned into sputtering. Trust in my mother to turn even the merest mention of a boy into an excuse for me to get married. See, my mom was a hippie back in the day and so her idea of "dating" is "marriage". She met my dad in La Push when she went there to get "in touch with her spirit". She'd gotten in touch all right—with my dad.

Now she was living as a domestic housewife in the suburbs of Indiana. But she still had her hippie tendencies. One of them being that if you were with a guy you were going to marry him.

"No!" I screeched, "we are _not _engaged. For chrissakes!"

I heard my mother talking to someone else. "She's not engaged. I wonder if she'll ever find the one, you know?"

"Mom!"

"Sorry darling, I was just telling Cas about your little predicament."

I groaned. Casper was my younger brother, he was twelve and at that age where being annoying was a full time job. I could hear him gloating in the background along with some noises that sounded an awfully lot like a video game.

"So tell me about this Embry. Embry is such a nice name! What's he like? Is he handsome? How old is he? Tell me _everything_."

"He's right here!"

"Oh!" she said happily and I knew that it was a mistake ever picking up this phone call. Especially since Embry with his superhuman hearing could hear the entire conversation. My face was so red. "Can I talk to him?"

Embry reached out a hand but I shook my head violently at him.

"What? Hello?" I said into the phone pretending there was static or we had somehow lost the signal. "Hello? Hello? Mom? Are you there?"

"Phillipa! Yes I'm here! Darling?"

"If you can hear me I think I've lost the signal! I'm gonna go now," I said into the phone.

"Philli—"

Click.

I leaned my head against the cool glass window and breathed deeply. Ugh. I was exhausted now. And hungry. Very hungry. My stomach rumbled. I scrounged around in the truck for something to eat.

"So that's your mom, huh?"

"Unfortunately," I told him searching all around me. I finally found a Zebra Cake and let out a little cheer of victory before stuffing it in my mouth. God, for something that had a shelf life of like, fourteen years, it was delicious! Mmm, preservatives.

"I liked her," he said smirking.

"Shudu," I told him my mouth full of Zebra Cake.

He laughed and I felt self conscious about the amount of cake in my mouth. But it was just _so _good! And really the only time for eating Zebra Cake's was on car trips! Everyone knew that.

"I like you with your mouth full," he said with a mischievous grin.

That comment sent me into a coughing fit at the innuendo in it. Embry patted me on my back a few times allowing me to not choke on my Zebra Cake. But seriously, what would you do?

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No."

I waited about three seconds.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No."

I counted until ten using the one-Mississippi, two-Mississippi method.

"Are we there yet?"

"No. We're not," Embry said starting to get annoyed. I liked it when he got annoyed because then his eyebrows scrunched together a little bit and he would look at me from the corner of his eyes. It was really adorable. And gave me little butterflies in my stomach as cliché as that sounds.

"I'm _hungry_," I whined. It was about eight hours into the trip and I was starving having eaten hardly anything in the last few hours. I was dying from starvation I knew it.

"You're always hungry."

"So are you."

He looked over at me and smiled causing me to blush. "Touché."

Embry pulled off on the next exit and we went hand in hand to a little mom 'n' pop type of restaurant. It was a diner just off the highway complete with everything to make you feel like you were in _Grease_ or something.

The waitress that seated us was young—probably sixteen at the most—and dressed in a pink outfit that was very becoming on her in all her young, dark haired glory. She eyed Embry with a very appreciative smile. Embry didn't notice but I sure as hell did.

Skank better back off my man.

"What can I get you today?" she asked her eyes locked on Embry.

Embry rifled through the menu and ordered a big platter. The waitress turned with a reluctant huff and looked to me. I glared back at her. Embry was too old for her—can you say statutory rape?

"I'll have the same," I told her coldly. The waitress—her nametag named her as Lacey—narrowed her eyes at me. I wanted to toss the menu in her face but instead I politely handed it to her all the while shooting daggers with my eyes at her retreating back.

"Pippa?"

I stopped silently cursing Lacey—what the hell kind of name was _Lacey_ anyway?—and turned back to Embry. He was looking at me with an amused look on his face.

"Yeah?" I replied rudely.

He smiled widely at me and I felt my anger stop instantaneously. Something about having a God-like man smile at you . . .

"What was that? You were rude to her."

And the anger was back. "That _slut _was looking at you."

Embry chuckled and reached across the table to grab my hand. "Really?"

"Yeah, that—that—ugh. I'm going to kick her ass. Who does she think she is? You're obviously _way_ too old for her . . ."

Embry laughed and squeezed my hand. "Don't worry about her. I love you."

Suddenly Lacey was there in all her pink waitress outfit glory. She plopped our cokes on the table before turning to Embry.

"Is there anything else you'd like?" she practically purred.

My hands balled into fists and Embry snickered. Then he looked at Lacey and back at me. Before I could react Embry seized me by my shirt collar and yanked me halfway across the little booth's table. Then he planted a very possessive, very impressive kiss right on my lips.

When we pulled apart he let go and I slumped against the vinyl seats of the booth with a dazed expression on my face. The entire diner had gone silent with Embry's PDA and to be honest I wasn't all that embarrassed. But Lacey sure was.

Her face was splotchy and red as she turned on her heel and left us.

I brought a hand up to my lips as Embry nonchalantly sipped his coke. That was a hell of a kiss. And in public too!

"I think she gets the hint now," he said smugly.

"Her and everyone else," I mumbled.

Embry smirked.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Pippa," Embry said shaking me gently. "Wake up! We're almost there."

"No, I don't wanna purple Alpaca!" I yelled before fully coming awake. I blinked rapidly and rubbed my eyes. The crick in my neck needed popped so I bent my head from side to side before feeling the satisfying pop.

Embry flashed me a smile that pretty much lit up the truck's cab in the gloom of the falling sun. "A purple Alpaca?"

"Don't ask," I rubbed my eyes again and peeked out the window. The rain had stopped somewhere in Oregon and now the sky was clear with the last rays of the sun peeking out.

"We're almost there," he repeated.

My heart sped up. Almost there? Oh God, what had I been thinking when I agreed to go on this trip!? Alone with Embry for _three whole days_. Not exactly an undesirable thing but it was freaking me the hell out. I mean _alone_ with him.

Bad Pippa. Bad, bad, bad! I smacked myself on the hand and Embry raised an eyebrow unaware of my current X rated fantasies that were floating through my head. I really shouldn't have let Natalie talk me into reading one of her dirty romance novels. Now my mind was in the gutter.

"Where is there exactly?" I asked him finally.

His smile widened showing those brilliant white teeth. My eyes traveled from his mouth down, down to his sculpted body which showed through under his tight t-shirt. What I wouldn't give to rip that shirt off him right now and feel that hot, flawless chest beneath my hands—

" . . . California. It's small, but I think you'll like it."

Huh?

"Pippa? Were you listening?"

I shook my head. "Sorry. Say it again."

Embry's eyes softened and he snatched up my hand in his big warm one. "I said we're here." He pointed to our destination. "Crescent City."

And so we were.

Crescent City was adorable and small with little shops and stores bordering its beach—the aptly named Crescent Beach. There piers that bordered the ocean and you could walk out on them. The beach itself was spectacular in the dying rays of the sun.

It was Crescent shaped of course. It had a rocky sand beach of gray with large rocks poking out here and there. The sun splashed across the water coating the blue with oranges and yellows.

We drove a little ways down the road bordering the beach until we came to a little building built in the Queen Anne's Victorian Style. It was a pale blue with a pale yellow trim on the lattice work and ginger breading. In front was an enclosed garden with an iron fence bordering it. We stopped in front of this house and I saw the sign that hung precariously from an old wooden post.

_Cat and Fiddle Bed and Breakfast_ it said with a carving of a cat playing a fiddle on it. Embry stepped out of the truck and stretched. I followed his lead and stepped out of the car. The air was warmer here than it was back in La Push. A salty breeze stirred the air causing me to move from my staring of the old mansion to help Embry carry our luggage inside.

Inside we were met by a portly woman with gray hair in a long dress. She had a little black cat perched on her shoulder. The woman ushered us into the green parlor and introduced herself as Mrs. Wilcox.

Mrs. Wilcox checked her books as I wandered the parlor taking in all the neat architectural details that they had kept—the crown molding and marble fireplace looked original. The cat leapt off Mrs. Wilcox's shoulder and I stooped down to pet him.

"Moonsign likes you," Mrs. Wilcox said as the black cat started to purr. I scooped him up in my arms and he yawned adorably.

"Moonsign? Is that his name?" I asked scratching him behind the ears.

Mrs. Wilcox nodded.

Embry walked over to where I stood gazing at the room with Moonsign in my arms. As he approached Moonsign let out a yowl and his hackles rose. Mrs. Wilcox looked up from her book and stared from the hissing cat in my arms to Embry.

"Oh dear, it seems he doesn't like your husband," she said with a curious glance. Moonsign jumped out of my arms and clawed his way up Mrs. Wilcox's dress until he was perched once again on her shoulder.

"H—husband?" I squeaked.

Embry smirked and the cat incident quickly forgotten stepped over to wrap an arm around my waist.

"We're not married Mrs. Wilcox . . . yet."

Oh boy.

Both Mrs. Wilcox and Moonsign looked at us with accusing eyes. Moonsign blinked his yellow eyes slowly at us as if to stare Embry down.

"Ah, I see," Mrs. Wilcox said her face lightening suddenly. She made a mark in her book and pulled a key out of the desk where she was seated. "Here you two go, room number seven." She rose from the desk and motioned for us to follow her upstairs. "There are three other guests besides you staying here. You'll meet them when you come down for breakfast which is served at nine."

Mrs. Wilcox led us down a white paneled hallway past a number of doors finally stopping at the end of the hall where there was a door marked seven. She opened it and pretty much pushed us inside.

"Bye now!" she said and Moonsign meowed the same as she left us.

The room was absolutely gorgeous. I had to give it that. It was all white. Everything. The walls, the floor, the furniture. Only one spot of color was in the room, sitting on the white coffee table in front of the white settee was a white vase in which pink and yellow tulips had been placed.

The door closed ominously behind us. It was then that my eyes fell on the bed. Yes, that's correct. Bed.

Oh boy.

The frame was one of those old fashioned brass ones and there was a mountain of white softness on top of it. Hung from the exposed eaves of the ceiling was a white canopy that fell gracefully to the sides of the bed.

I gulped audibly.

"Ready for bed?" Embry asked.

I blinked and stared at the bed and then at him. He had already shed his shirt and was looking absolutely delectable standing there looking at me. The room was so light in comparison with his dark good looks. I wanted him—and bad.

Oh Lord. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

..........................................................................................

_Pahahaa. I liked writing this. But I'm looking forward to the next chapter more. :) _

_Reviews are like tips--they're appreciated but only if I did my job!_


	13. Chapter 13

_I hope y'all appreciate this because when I was writing this I should've been writing my short story for creative writing or writing my english paper. Lol. I'm such a procrastinator. Anywho, next week is finals so who knows if I'll have time to update. And after that begins my summer. I just sold my soul to the Lord of the Pasteurized Dairy Products--Dairy Queen--for a summer job and believe it or not I'm also going to be working _another _job too. So my updates might be a tad slower. But my summer without a social life is the price I must pay to study abroad. _

_What I'm trying to say is that y'all better damn well appreciate the sacrifices I'm making! -stern face- Understand?! -giggles uncontrollably- _

_Lol. Sorry about that. It's the sleep deprivation kicking in . . ._

_ENJOY!_

...............................................................................

Embry let out a big laugh at the expression on my face and bent over to further humiliate me. Heat was flooding my face and I just stared at him for a moment. I couldn't believe he was laughing about this! I mean, this was a big step! Right?

"Pippa, I'm just kidding. I'm just changing clothes before dinner," he said walking over to me. "Don't worry; I wouldn't try anything . . . yet."

Oh boy.

Embry turned away from me and rifled through his whale of a suitcase to put on a deep blue shirt that made him absolutely drool-worthy. Not that he wasn't already drool worthy, but you get the picture.

I rolled my eyes at him and looked into my suitcase for another non wrinkled shirt to wear with my jeans. I opened my suitcase and out popped the white box that contained the gift from Natalie. Swearing softly and keeping my eye on Embry who was wandering into the bathroom I shoved it further into my suitcase.

Finding a dressier tank-top than the one I was currently wearing, I slipped it over my head making sure that Embry stayed in the bathroom. He'd seen me in my bra before but I still felt nervous about him seeing me.

"Ready," I called to him running fingers through my hair.

Embry finished placing his toothbrush and toothpaste in the bathroom and sauntered out of the bathroom. His eyes slowly walked from the top of my head down to my toes and back again.

"You look nice," he said in a low voice.

It was suddenly unbearably hot in the room. I fanned myself with my hand noticing the change in temperature.

"Man, it's hot in here," I said and inched towards the exit. "I—I think we, we should just go."

"Definitely," Embry said stalking towards me. "If we stay any longer we might never leave this room." His eyes flicked suggestively towards the bed.

Eeep.

I gave a little laugh and almost ran into the hallway and down the stairs. I was standing in the foyer before I realized Embry wasn't with me. I also realized I didn't have my wallet with me—Embry was probably taking care of that stuff.

"Enjoying yourself my dear?" Mrs. Wilcox appeared out of nowhere causing me to jump a half foot.

I put a hand to my pounding chest. "Yes. The room is gorgeous!"

She beamed. "Thanks dear and where's your young man?"

"Probably getting money and stuff."

Her gaze turned towards the stair case where they lingered for a long moment. Finally, she turned back to me. Her expression seemed to be searching my face for something.

At that moment Moonsign bounded into the room and rubbed himself against my legs. I'm a sucker for animals so I bent down to scratch him and he purred like a lawn mower. Mrs. Wilcox watched us.

"He likes you," she stated.

I shrugged. "I like animals a lot. Maybe he knows."

Mrs. Wilcox smiled at me. It was a creepy smile—like she knew a secret or something. I realized at that moment that we were in an old Victorian mansion with an old lady as its caretaker. Said old lady had a black cat. Horror movie? Yes.

And the blond _always _dies first.

I gulped.

"Yes," Mrs. Wilcox said after I had my epiphany. "He does know things."

I frowned at her cryptic remark but before I could make sense of it Embry came down the steps—my wallet in his hands. He smiled at me and I blushed.

As he neared me Moonsign lost all love for me and hissed arching his back. Embry stopped and stared down at the cat. There eyes locked on each other.

Embry tried to move towards me but the cat yowled and held his ground in front of my legs. I patted the cat who kept his eyes locked on Embry.

"Moonsign," I cooed. "It's okay! He won't hurt you!"

"I don't think he likes me much," Embry said with an uneasy laugh.

Mrs. Wilcox was staring at Moonsign. "Yes. He doesn't seem to like you much."

"Poor kitty!" I said.

Embry rolled his eyes and stepped around the cat. Moonsign swiped at Embry's leg scratching a gash in it. I gasped and Mrs. Wilcox launched into action scooping the spitting cat into her arms and leaving the foyer. I could hear her scolding Moonsign along the way.

"Em! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked latching onto Embry.

He laughed. "It's nothing." He showed me his leg where the scratch was barely visible. As I continued to watch it faded into nothing. "Werewolf healing powers you know?"

Oh.

"Shall we continue to our romantic evening?" he asked offering me an arm.

I took my wallet from him and placed it in the back pocket of my jeans and took his arm. We exited the little B&B jauntily.

………………………………………………………………………..

It was late and we were both tired. And I was also terrified. Which added to my tiredness.

"So . . ." I began lamely staring at the big white bed. I was dressed in a pair of cute—albeit comfy pair of pajamas. The short bottoms were striped with blue and pink and the top was a t-shirt that matched. Not overtly sexy, but I liked them alright.

Embry climbed into the big white bed wearing only a pair of black boxers. The contrast of his semi-naked darkness in the white was very nice. I could feel my saliva multiplying as I took in Embry's _fantastic _body.

He watched me watch him and chuckled.

"Why don't you come to bed?" He asked patting the pillow beside him.

I gulped.

"We've slept in the same bed before Pippa," Embry said smirking. "I won't try anything." He held three fingers up. "Scout's honor."

I stared at him.

Okay. Well. You've got this far Pip. You can do it! YOU CAN DO IT! That annoying little voice in my head was cheering. The not-so-annoying portion of my head was freaking out. All I had to do was get in the bed. And sleep. There's nothing drastic about that. Right? Right.

Inhaling deeply I climbed into the bed and shuffled under the covers. I rolled over so that my back was to Embry and shut my eyes.

Warm arms wrapped around my body and pulled me close. I yelped and heard Embry's chuckle as he pulled me to him. His lips kissed the nape of my neck that my pony-tail had exposed and I shivered.

"Goodnight, puddin' cup," he whispered into the crook of my neck.

I swear I almost had a coronary.

"Um . . . Em," I squeaked trying not to breathe like I'd just run a marathon. "About your little . . . nickname . . ."

"Mmm?" he mumbled kissing my neck.

I fought to keep my focus. "It's a little—_Oh Lord_—" I broke off as his lips found my ear. "It's—it's a . . . it's cutesy . . ."

"And?"

I flipped around in his arms so that we were face to face. His kissing was so damn distracting. I couldn't deal with it. Looking at him was almost as distracting too. Embry's dark hair had fallen partially in his eyes which were almost black in the light from the moon. He looked too hot to be real.

"Pippa?"

Whoa. Enough drinking in of that tall, dark, delicious piece of man hunkiness that I'd love to take a bite out of. His lips were full and I wanted to kiss them 'til they swelled. I wanted to be responsible for making him mine.

"Pippa," he repeated tapping me on the nose.

"Oh. Yeah," I shook my head. "I'm not really down with the whole 'puddin' cup' thing. It's weird."

"You call me Em," he retorted. "I think _that's _cutesy."

"Whatever."

There was a long pause. If we hadn't been staring at each other I would've thought maybe Embry had gone to sleep. But he didn't he just looked into my eyes occasionally reaching out to touch my face.

Which sent all the signals in my body haywire.

"I . . . have something to tell you . . ." he began.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is not a good way to begin a conversation, Em. I swear, there are much better places and ways to break up with me! In a bed next to you in all your yumminess—_not _a good way," I babbled.

Embry gave a long suffering sigh. "I'm not breaking up with you. There's just something you need to know."

I blinked at that one. "Okay. Tell me."

Embry took a deep breath was long enough for my imagination to jump all over the place. Oh my God! What if he had cancer and only six months yet to live!? Or maybe he was a serial killer that only just got out of jail! Or maybe he was secretly working for the CIA and I was the bait in a top secret mission!

Okay, so the last one wasn't exactly plausible.

"There's something that I didn't tell you . . . when I explained about the werewolf thing." He looked at me to see if I was still with him. I was. "You see, when one of our pack sees the person they were meant to be with—there other half—we imprint. Imprinting is sort of like love at first sight, except it's—it's more. It's like we can only think, breathe, live that other person. Because that other person is like the part of us that we've been missing." He paused again to see if I was following.

I nodded for him to continue.

"Pippa, when I first laid eyes on you in your grandmother's house, I imprinted. On you. The world—it was like nothing else mattered except for you. And I know it sounds crazy but this love . . . it kind of works both ways. The imprint is always drawn to us. Which is good in our case because as cliché as it sounds—you complete me."

I stopped breathing. "Wait, you're saying that this whole love thing—this imprint thing—I don't have a _choice_?"

Embry frowned. "Well, I didn't mean it like that . . ."

"So," I said sitting up. "Because you . . . imprinted . . . on me I'm just supposed to magically fall in love with you? And you—you don't even get a choice! How screwed up is that?" Embry tried to say something but I rolled right on over him. "I want someone to love me because they _love _me. Not because some mystical native American voodoo _makes _them!"

"Pippa, listen—"

"No! No, I won't listen. Because you might not actually love me! How would you know if you really loved me? You wouldn't right? Because of that stupid werewolf thing!" I was crying now. Big, fat tears were rolling down my face. Embry tried to reach over to brush them off but I moved out of his reach. "I knew it was too good to be true! I knew it!"

I got out of the bed and crossed the room yanking the door open to step into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Embry asked in alarm. I didn't turn around to see his face when I answered.

"Away from you."

………………………………………………………………………………………

It was as I made it down the street and to the beach that I realized I had completely and utterly overacted. I mean, so what if he didn't exactly have a choice about loving me? The point was that he _did _love me.

I let out a frustrated growl and climbed over some of the rocks that were scattered on the beach until I was sitting on one that was out a little ways in the water. The waves crashed up against the rock spraying me with little droplets. The moon was playing peek-a-boo with the clouds and every so often illuminated the ocean.

How could I have been so—so _stupid_? I wanted to go back and apologize to Embry for being such a basket case but now I was just too damn embarrassed about it. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I am _such _a girl.

An angry yowl brought me out of my mental self beating. I twisted on my rock to see Moonsign picking his way across the rocks towards me. He was glaring at the waves and kept shaking himself.

I smiled a tiny bit and moved to scoop him up. Then I walked a little further back so that the ocean spray wouldn't reach us. Moonsign purred happily. I stared into his big yellow eyes and felt the need to spill my soul.

"Well, aren't we a pair?" I told him scratching him behind his ears. "And I'll tell you what, we could go back inside right now, but I'm an idiot. A complete idiot."

Moonsign meowed sympathetically.

"I shouldn't have overacted like that. He just told me he loved me . . . albeit this was a new way to put it. And I freaked out like a girl. Sometimes I just wish . . ."

Moonsign looked up at me from my lap. He blinked slowly as if to egg me on.

"Oh, never mind. It doesn't matter what I wish. The point is that Embry loves me and I keep scorning that love. And he said he'd wait for me to love him—if I don't already love him."

The purring started even louder.

"Do I already love him?" I asked Moonsign. He didn't answer. Damn cat. "Is this what love feels like? Oh Lordy, listen to me sounding like a freakin' teen movie. Ugh. I just wish that I could know for sure? You know? Like there was a magical way of knowing. Abracadabra! Poof! You're in love with him!"

Moonsign let out a snort slash meow.

"You're a great listener," I told him. "But you're not much for advice giving. Probably because you can't talk."

Moonsign meowed indignantly.

"Okay. I guess you _can _technically talk. Just not in English. Or Human I should say." Moonsign blinked slowly at me and I cuddled him to my chest. "Oh! You're just too _cute_!"

There was a crack of thunder from the sky and I jumped jostling Moonsign who yowled. He gave me a disapproving glare. I stumbled away from the beach but not before a torrential downpour. Moonsign hissed so I put him under my shirt hoping that he wouldn't get that wet.

I thought I had left rain behind in Washington but _no_, it had to rain here too. I was soaking by the time I made it back to the B&B. I pulled Moonsign out from underneath my shirt and set him on the rug in the foyer. It was dark and quiet inside except for the dripping from my clothes and hair.

Moonsign shook himself haughtily and I followed suit by wringing my hair out like you would a wet towel. And just like that I was hungry. Starving even. My stomach rumbled echoing the storm that was raging outside.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the kitchen is?" I asked Moonsign skeptically.

The cat gave me a slow blink and turned on his paws taking off down the hall behind the stairs. He stopped halfway and gave me a very annoyed glance before moving a few more feet. Moonsign stopped again and gave me a rather exasperated meow.

"Wow. You're quite the Lassie," I said finally getting the hint and following him. "Now, how would you say that little Timmy has fallen down the we—"

Moonsign let out a little snort. Damn, this cat was almost like a person. I wondered if Mrs. Wilcox would mind me shoving him in my suitcase and taking him home. He'd be like that cat in _Sailor Moon_ without that whole actually talking thing.

Moonsign led me into the kitchen alright. It was big and wide with butcher block counters and brick floors. Very _Pottery Barn _catalogue. I found the refrigerator and opened it shielding my eyes from the light. I searched around until I found what I was looking for—a jar of olives and some Dijon mustard. Mmmm.

Getting my ingredients out and setting them on the counter I moved on looking for the drawer that held the silverware. Moonsign hopped up on one of the stools that were next to the island and stared at me with his yellow eyes.

I finally found the silverware drawer and took out a fork and a knife. Then sitting beside Moonsign I fixed myself a treat. First I plucked an olive out of the jar with my fork and then using the knife spread mustard on the olive. Oh man, was it delicious.

Moonsign gave me an offended look when I offered him an olive with mustard. I rolled my eyes.

"To each their own," I shrugged and ate another one. Moonsign made a sound of agreement.

The storm outside sounded like a hurricane but it didn't bother me. I'm from Indiana—when there's a tornado warning my family asks who wants to go putt-putting. However, I _do _have an overactive imagination so when I heard some noises coming from the hallway I jumped into freak out mode.

I snatched Moonsign off the counter and grabbed the fork and knife holding them like weapons in front of me. Then I held my breath and waited for the monster/ghost/murderer to come within range.

The kitchen light was suddenly flicked on and in my fear to escape whatever horrible fate I was going to be subjected to I shrieked and dove on the floor tossing my utensils/weapons half-heartedly in the direction of whatever the hell was coming after me.

"Pippa?"

I poked my head from around the corner of the island with Moonsign following me. He let out a questioning meow.

"Pip?"

I crawled forward a little and came face to face with Embry's boxers. In my face. His boxers. At eye level.

Oh boy.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked.

I blushed a shade of red that was not previously known to mankind and wrenched my eyes away from his boxers and up to his face.

"Hiding?" I made a face.

Moonsign hissed and batted at Embry when Embry bent down to hoist me to my feet. The places where his skin made contact with mine burned. But like—a nice burn. Those damn insects in my belly started fluttering again.

"Hiding from what?" he asked.

And then the tears started. Because I was embarrassed and sad and ashamed of how I had acted before. I was blubbering like an idiot in his arms. Moonsign pawed my foot and gave me a sympathetic look before turning to glare at Embry. Good kitty.

"I'm so—so—sorry. I—I didn't mean . . ." I snuffled unattractively. "I was stupid! I'm sorry—I—love you and—!" My hand clapped over my mouth as I shut myself the hell up. Had I just said that? Had I said I loved Embry?!

SHIT. SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT.

"Pippa, I can't understand you," Embry said with a chuckle. "Take a few deep breaths to calm down."

I did what he asked finally calming down enough to coherently apologize. "I'm sorry. About how I acted before. It was stupid. Why should I care _how _you love me?"

Embry pulled me into his arms and bent me backwards before whispering in my ear.

"I forgive you," he said his breath warm on my already steamy body. And then he kissed me. Long, hard, deep—oh _Lord_, was that his hand on my stomach?

Something black and furry launched itself at Embry who broke off. Moonsign bounded off Embry before landing gracefully on the island. Embry gave him a weird look.

"Guess he doesn't like that," Embry intoned. "Well, I guess I'll just meet you upstairs." He gave me a well knowing smirk.

Oh boy.

As soon as he was gone I turned to Moonsign. "Now what was that for?" I picked up the dropped silverware off the floor and put them in the sink before returning the olives and mustard to the refrigerator.

Moonsign licked his paw studiously ignoring me.

"Whatever. Just be nice to him okay? I mean he loves me. And I lo—"

SON OF A WHEATCRACKER. Did I almost say it again?! AHHHHH!!! It was official now. There's nothing more official than almost accidently saying 'I love you' twice. Oh God. I was in love. With Embry.

On second thought, this might not be such a bad thing. I was in love. With Embry Call. I, Pippa Lockwood, was in love with a boy. I swept Moonsign up in my arms and danced around the kitchen ala _Sleeping Beauty _style ignoring his meows of protest and chanting "I'm in love, I'm in love" over and over again.

After a few moments of that I set Moonsign on the counter and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks Moonsign, you're a real pal!" and I waltzed out of the kitchen. I was almost to the stairs before I heard it. But when I did I shook it off as the trauma of the night never believing it was real. I could've sworn I heard someone talking in the kitchen and it sounded an awfully lot like—

"You're welcome."

But then again, I had gotten in a fight with my boyfriend, gotten rained on, eaten olives and mustard, been forgiven by said boyfriend and figured out that I loved said boyfriend all in one night—so it could've been my imagination. After all, cats can't talk. Right?

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Ready to stay in bed with me now?" Embry asked as I entered the room.

I smiled at him and he smiled back. Oh man, could that smile turn my insides to petroleum jelly. I shivered at the look he gave me.

"I guess," I said and climbed into bed. Once I was under the covers Embry seized me around my waist and dragged me so that I was flush against his warm, hot, toned body. Once again I had an overwhelming urge to jump him.

"That's not good enough. I want you to be sure," he said his lips finding the side of my neck.

Oh boy.

"Uh—" I struggled to find words. Embry was damn good with his lips. "Uh . . . I'm . . . sure . . . _Oh my God_!"

Embry chuckled and removed his warm hands from where they had been skimming my thigh. He flipped me over so that we were face to face.

"Goodnight then," he murmured before crushing my mouth with his. After he was done kissing me he pulled me in tight so that I was curled up against him. I smiled and shut my eyes just as he whispered that he loved me.

My eyes flicked open in time to see his breathing slow and his eyes close. I waited a few minutes before whispering back.

"I love you too, Embry Call. I really do."

...............................................................................

_Yes, I truly am a diabolical genius for leaving it at that. Bwahahahaha! _

_REVIEW MY MINIONS! REVIEW!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey there chickadees. Sorry 'bout the long update time but finals _slaughtered_ me. And then the day after I moved back home I started working, so let's just say I've been very busy. lol. My short story for Creative Writing turned out fannnnntastic. I'm extra proud of it--it's evil and slightly disturbing. Some of the feedback I got was "Wow. That was good, do you need therapy?" or my personal favorite from an education major told me he loved it but, "if a highschool student had handed this to me, I would've called Social Services.". Hahaha. I tried something new and I guess it paid off...sort of. lol. _

_btw. I just saw XMen Origins: Wolverine...it was AWESOME. Im kinda sorta in love with Gambit already and this movie just made me like him better, although I have to say...Deadpool is also pretty fantastic. xD _

_Well, enough of this chit-chat..._

_Enjoy!_

.....................................................................

Beware the person who wakes me from my slumber. _Beware_. I'm not a morning person. Just putting that out there. I'm angry and violent and you should probably just shout at me from the other room.

The problem with waking me up is that whatever object is nearest to me tends to become the projectile that is tossed in your direction. I realize now that I should've probably told this to Embry. I probably also should have mentioned that I tend to say words that would make even the most seasoned sailor blush.

So I was happily in sleepy-land when someone interrupted my fantastic dream about saving the world ala _Lord of the Rings _style. This pissed me off. Not to mention I wanted to sleep.

So I cracked one eye to a small slit, snatched the object nearest to me—an antique looking clock—and lobbed it in the direction of whomever was shaking my shoulder. Then I mumbled some horrible profanity and shut my eye.

There was no satisfying crash though. There wasn't even a surprised grunt of pain. There was silence. Which I was okay with. So I went back to my dream land to fight off some Orcs and Goblins.

And then the bastard was back. Shaking my shoulder. I growled low and feral. Snatched the next thing that my eyes felt—a bible?—and threw it. Someone chuckled and the shaking continued.

"Pippa," the voice said.

"Fuck off," I mumbled into my pillow.

There was more laughter. "Pippa, it's time to wake up."

". . . fuckin' hate you sonova—"

Oh Lord. That was not in my dream. That hot hand sliding up my scantily clad legs and that mouth pressing scorching kisses to the back of my neck. In my semi-asleep state I did the only thing that came naturally to me. I flipped out.

"Holy Shit!" I cried and launched myself out of bed grabbing whatever could be used as a weapon on the way out. I stood there crouched and breathing heavily holding a silver candle stick holder thingy in my hands ready to brain my would be attacker.

Instead my eyes slowly focused on Embry who was lounging on the bed, his head propped up on his elbow and his lips pressed together to stop a laugh. I blinked again rapidly before straightening up.

"That was interesting," Embry said between laughter.

I glared at him. This was not funny. Okay, it was kinda funny. If you weren't me. But it _was _me. So this was most definitely not funny. While I was pondering whether or not this situation was funny or not Embry climbed out of bed, walked over to me and placed a fantastic kiss on my lips—he didn't even seem to mind morning breath!

Swaying slightly in the after-Embry-kiss glow I stared at him. Embry smiled at me and headed into the bathroom. I heard the shower turn on and that's when it hit me.

Embry was _naked_. And only a flimsy wooden door was separating his glorious, naked, body from me. Blushing red from the roots of my hair to my toes I hurried out of that room as fast as possible hoping to get away from those . . . impure . . . thoughts.

As it was I managed to run headfirst into a solid mass of human. Looking up at the human wall from my spot on the carpet I realized that I might be a tad screwed.

The man that I had run into was tall, dark and _gorgeous_. I realized at that moment why people are always moving to the west coast—they had fantastic looking men! He was tall—almost as tall as Embry—with this deep mocha colored skin. He was wearing a very tight red shirt and jeans that clung to his muscled legs. His face was classically handsome with pronounced cheekbones and chiseled jaw. Black hair in a swarm of short dreadlocks framed his face. His eyes were interesting though—they were a strange yellow color almost.

"I'm sorry Miss," he said in a very deep base with just a hint of an accent that I couldn't place. He smiled warmly at me and held out his hand. I grasped it and he helped me to my feet.

"Oh, nah," I replied thinking that my hair had to be a complete mess. "It was my bad. I should've probably been paying more attention."

Dark Chocolate as I named him hadn't released my hand. "I'm rather glad that you weren't."

Oh. My face flushed and I pulled my hand away from him awkwardly. "Well, um . . . I'm just going to go . . . get some breakfast. Bye." I edged past him and was on the stairs when he spoke again.

"Do you mind if I join you Miss?" he was right behind me.

I scurried down the stairs so that I could face him. Talking to him on the stairs would've been dangerous. I would probably have been so caught up in his deliciousness that I would've tumbled head first down those stairs.

"Uh, well. Breakfast is included. And I can't really stop you . . ." I muttered awkwardly. His eyes were trained on mine. It was like I was caught in his eyes—I couldn't look away. Luckily Mrs. Wilcox was there to break the moment.

"Ah! I see you're up—Pippa isn't it?" She asked bustling in. Mrs. Wilcox took my elbow and steered me into the red dining room. There were two other people seated at one of the three massive wooden tables that occupied the dining room. They didn't look up as we entered.

"Yeah. I'm Pippa," I told her awkwardly.

She nodded broadly and Dark Chocolate joined me at the table leaning back in the chair. Mrs. Wilcox shot him a withering glare and then smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Olivier! Don't abuse my chairs like that!" she reprimanded him. Dark Chocolate/ Olivier smirked and righted the chair so that it was on all four legs. Mrs. Wilcox continued. "Now then, Pippa darling, we're having French toast with eggs and bacon for breakfast this morning. You can also have a bowl of mixed fruit or cereal if those are more to your liking. And of course we have milk, water, coffee and juice to drink."

I loved this woman. "I'll take everything . . . with a coffee."

Mrs. Wilcox turned to walk away and did a quick double take. "E-everything?"

I nodded. "Yeah, everything."

Her eyes widened in shock. I guess she wasn't used to the Lockwood family appetite. Dark Chocolate/ Olivier chuckled and Mrs. Wilcox shot him another glare.

"I shall just have a glass of milk," he said.

Mrs. Wilcox gave a long suffering sigh and left the room. It was just me in my pajamas with my hair sticking out and Dark Chocolate/ Olivier in the room. Oh, and that random other couple who were still ignoring us. Jerks.

"Oliver?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

He blinked slowly. "Oh-live-ee-ay," he corrected me. "The French pronunciation."

"Oh. Well . . . that's nice."

There was a long pause as he continued to stare at me. I looked down at he wooden table top blushing from his gaze. It was unnerving. Like a cat or something.

"So," I began again awkwardly. I was never one for silences. "Where you from Olivier?"

A slow smile stretched across his face. "Not from around here."

I rolled my eyes. "I could've guessed that. Your name for one kind of gives you away."

"I once lived in New Orleans . . . but that was a long time ago. I live in Crescent City now," he said.

"New Orleans, huh? Never been there," I said and smiled a thank you to Mrs. Wilcox who returned with our drinks. I took a long sip of my coffee. "Is that where you get your accent from? I thought it sounded different."

Olivier cocked his head to the side and studied me. "You are very observant Miss Pippa. Yes, my accent is not from around here. I believe you would call it Creole or Cajun."

"Oh! I love Cajun food! Jambalaya is _so _good!" I said excitedly.

He laughed a low chuckle that reverberated off the walls. He sipped his milk delicately before looking back at me.

"I am glad you think so. Perhaps I could make you some jambalaya or gumbo some time? I make it very well," he leaned forward just a bit to whisper conspiratorially. "I would even allow you to lick the spoon."

My face heated up again.

"She gets plenty of food without help from other guys," an irritated voice said from behind me. Embry looking amazing with his fresh from the shower hair sat down in one of the chairs and pulled my chair closer to his before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. It was like he was protecting his territory or something.

Olivier blinked very slowly at Embry. "I was merely offering her a cultural experience."

"I'm sure that's what it was," Embry said coldly.

"_Em_," I mumbled warningly. "We were just having a conversation."

"That's not what it looked like to me."

"On the contrary," Olivier spoke up, "it was only a bit of a conversation. No need to get so upset about it." He drained the last of his milk and stood up from the table. "Why so very territorial? She was not doing anything wrong." Olivier turned to look directly at me. "Until we meet again Miss Pippa."

"Bye Olivier," I said waving to him as he exited the room. Then I rounded on Embry. "What the hell was that!?"

Embry grunted noncommittally.

"Embry Call I will not have your jealousy ruining my friendship making!" I pointed my finger at him. "Just because a guy is being friendly does _not _give you the right to go all crazy on him! I can talk to other guys can't I? I mean, for chrissakes, you're not the only guy in the—"

Embry cupped the back of my head with his large warm hand and kissed my lecture away. Then he saw back with a smirk on his face. I really need to come up with some sort of way to do that to him. It's a very effective way to make people shut up.

My mind traveled upstairs to the sexy lingerie hiding in my suitcase. I bet if I wore that it would shut Embry up. Hm. I filed that away for future reference.

"Don't think that'll work every time," I scowled at him. Mrs. Wilcox returned with my food and Embry reached over for a piece of my bacon. I swatted his hand and he gave me a puppy dog look. "And don't think that _anything _like that will make you stealing my food okay."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Dude. These trees are _huge_," I said in awe as I stared up at one of the giant redwoods that were found in the Redwood National Park. I walked up to the tree and hugged it barely making it a sixth of the way around the tree.

Embry chuckled and pulled me away from the tree. "Stop hugging trees Pippa. People are staring."

This was true. People walking along the trail were giving us weird looks. I was used to the strange looks people gave me—happened all the time. So I ignore Embry and went back to hugging the tree.

"Em! Take my picture! Do it!"

Embry laughed. "Okay," he took my camera out of my backpack and snapped a picture of me. After I saw the flash I skipped over to Embry and stood on my tip-toes to see the picture. Then I snatched the camera out of his hands and took a photo of Embry.

"I wasn't ready for that," he whined.

I giggled. "Too bad." I held the camera out and took a picture of Embry and I together.

An older woman with a fanny pack saw us and offered to take our picture. I told her that would be great and Embry pulled his arm around my waist. We stood arm and arm and waited for the woman to take our picture.

"One, two, three," the woman said.

At the last moment Embry pulled me into a kiss causing me to grip his shirt tightly. The woman said something about young love and handed the camera back to us. Embry and I looked at the picture.

There was something to be said about the snapshot. Embry and I had our eyes shut in it but there was a palpable chemistry in the picture. I was gripping his shirt like it was my life boat and his arm was wrapped around my waist in a very loving fashion. His other hand was on my collarbone—his fingers just barely reaching the skin. If my parents ever saw this picture the wedding invitations would be out before you could say _I do_.

"Uh, well, that's . . . um . . ."

Embry took the camera out of my hand. "I like it."

Oh boy.

We continued our little hike through the forest. I had to say one thing about this park—it was gorgeous. And I'm not into nature.

The trees were massive and the ground was covered with large green ferns that fanned out on the forest floor covering the brown earth. Basically, it looked ethereal and prehistoric at the same time. I kept waiting for some velociraptors or something to come bursting through. When I told Embry this he raised an eyebrow so then I had to mime what I meant eliciting some strange looks.

All in all it was a fantastic hike. Embry even had packed us some lunch so we plopped down on one of the large boulders and ate. There's just something classy about eating Pb&j in the middle of a forest.

As we exited one of the trails to take the truck back to the B&B we held hands. Which was just about the most adorable thing. As we were walking back it started to rain. And not just a drizzle but a full out torrential downpour complete with lightning and thunder.

Normally the idea of a storm would piss me off to no end. But being on this special trip alone with the guy that I loved—it just made it special. People bolted past us screaming and trying to cover their heads as lightning flashed.

Embry tugged on my hand trying to usher us quickly to the car. I smirked at him and let go of his hand, raised my eyebrow and took off running—back onto the trails. I should've realized that Embry, both being male and a werewolf, would catch up to me. And he did.

I laughed and tried to beat him to whatever finish we were going to. My hair was soaking as were my clothes but I didn't care. Embry caught me from behind and swung me up into his arms and to complete the moment I kissed him ala Rachel McAdams in _The Notebook_.

I know, it's totally a cliché kissing in a storm—but you should definitely try it. Especially if your boyfriend happens to be a toasty warm werewolf. We broke off for air and purple lightning danced across the sky. Embry set me back on the ground and pushed a piece of my hair from my face.

"Em," I said softly. Embry's palm lingered on my cheek bone and I stepped close to him so that we were chest to chest. His eyes softened as I covered his hand with my own. Then I inhaled deeply and sucked up all the courage I had. "Embry . . . I love you," I whispered.

Embry let out a little whoop and pumped his fist in the air before wrapping me in the tightest, warmest, best embrace of my life. The rain thundered down on us and lightning flashed but it didn't matter because I was in love. With a guy who loved me. And he knew it.

We broke apart again both of us gasping for air. Embry still held me around the waist tightly as he looked down.

"Pippa," he smiled flashing me those white teeth in the gloom. "I love you, so much."

I returned the smile. "I know. And I—I love you too."

"That's good," Embry replied looking down at me. "Because we need to get you back to the room. Right now."

My eyes widened. Oh. My. God. Sex!? Now!? I wasn't even sure I was ready! And how dare he just jump to a conclusion like that because if he thought I was going to give it up to him just because I confessed my love—

"Pip. Calm down. I meant you need to change clothes. I can see your bra. And while _I _appreciate this, I _don't _appreciate other guys seeing it."

I glanced down at myself and flushed bright red. My blue bra was definitely exposed under my shirt. Very exposed. Flustered I tried to cover my chest with my arms. Embry chuckled at that.

"Omigod. Em! Don't just stare at me! I feel _so _naked!" I whined starting to panic. Not that there was anyone around—I just didn't feel like I could hold out against Embry if he kept staring at me like that. I'm only human!

Embry whipped off his own shirt and shrugged it over my head. The black material went the middle of my thighs. It was slightly damp but warm and smelled delicious.

Which was exactly what I would call Embry standing in the rain without a shirt. Delicious. If I had thought my resolve was weakened before, it was nothing compared to right now.

"Uh, yeah . . . we better go," I stumbled over my words and started to walk back towards the car.

Embry smirked widely and walked along side me. "You like me without my shirt on, don't you?"

Oh Lord, _yes_. "What would make you say that?" I squeaked.

Embry placed an arm around me so that I was tucked into his naked side. My eyes strayed from his face back to those beautiful, bronze, washboard abs that would make any Abercrombie and Fitch model jealous.

His laugh was low and animalistic as he squeezed my side. "Call it a hunch."

Oh boy.

..........................................

_Didja like it? Huh? Huh? Let me knooooooow. :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry about the long update time! I had two jobs this summer and was working 60 hours a week so I was completely exhausted when I got home and didn't have the energy to do **anything**. But now I'm back at school and should be updating more often now that I have actual time. Thank you sooooo much to those of you that have been patient with me even though I was a total loser and didn't update all summer. I really appreciate it guys! Once again, I'm soooooooooo sorry! _

_Hope you enjoy. :)_

...............................................

There was something absolutely fantastic about being stuck in a truck in the middle of a thunderstorm with an extremely hot werewolf boyfriend. If you've never tried it I suggest going out to your local werewolf pack and hitching a ride with one of the hotties. Then perhaps you'll understand. Then again, maybe not so much.

Anyways, the storm was raging on and I was tucked securely between the worn fabric of Embry's truck and his warm arm feeling quite happy. I think I even had that glow. Not the pregnancy one—the being in love one.

I still wore Embry's shirt and every so often too a surreptitious sniff of it. For some reason Embry had this scent that was appallingly amazing. I'd never seen him put any cologne on but seriously, the guy had to wear _something_.

"Are you sniffing my shirt?"

I jerked guiltily. "No. Of course not. What would make you say that?"

Embry chuckled and his free hand played with the hair on the back of my neck sending shivers up and down my body. And not from being cold and wet. "You're definitely sniffing my shirt."

"Maybe it smells nice," I allowed.

Embry flashed me a brilliant smile. "Maybe."

………………………………………………………………………….

By the time we made it back to the B&B it was dark and the storm had passed leaving only rain in its wake. I skipped up the front porch steps and waited for Embry to follow. As I turned back to see him something brushed against my leg and I shrieked.

There was a plaintive and slightly exasperated meow from the general vicinity of my feet—I had just gotten freaked out by a cat. I was suddenly very glad of the darkness. It hid my bright blush.

"Oh, kitty! You're all wet!" I cooed in baby talk and quickly whisked Moonsign up and into my arms. He gave me a contented purr as I scratched his ears.

Embry reached me then and smiled for a moment before it was replaced by a frown.

"Pippa, could you leave the cat alone? Please?" he sounded annoyed.

I pouted. "Why?" I gave Moonsign a pat. "He's just a wittle kitty cat, yes he is."

Embry approached me slowly with a very predatory smile crossing his face. I backed up quickly at the change in his expression—my back hitting the siding of the house so that I was stuck between a werewolf and a hard place.

"Because," he began in a low voice, "maybe I want you all for myself."

Oh boy.

Slowly I slid down the siding and dropped Moonsign on the ground. He let out an angry sound before trying to claw his way up my legs. Ignoring Moonsign I straightened back up in time for Embry to place a hand on either side of my head. His body pressed against mine in a very nice way.

"You know," Embry said as he kissed my neck gently. "You smell pretty nice. Especially with the scent of me and the rain on you . . ." He skimmed up my skin to kiss me behind my ear.

"R-really?"

His lips touched my temple and moved down along my face causing me to latch onto his shoulders for support. There was a stinging sensation from around my ankles probably caused by a cat's claws but I was too absorbed in the feel of Embry's hot body up against mine and the way his touch sent tingles skittering throughout me.

"Definitely. And it's making me hungry. . ."

Actually, now that he mentioned it, I was _starving_. And dinner was sounding good. Something warm and savory like a pot pie or clam chowder or meatloaf topped with extra tomato sauce—my mouth started to water just thinking about culinary delicacies that I could be feasting on.

"You know, you're totally right and now that you said something I'm _hungry_. So how about we change and then go out to eat? I'm thinking seafood like crab or perhaps a big meaty steak or both will hit the spot—"

Embry's mouth covered mine cutting off the rest of my little speech. And suddenly food didn't matter all that much. Okay, it _mattered_. I mean, I'm a growing woman for chrissakes. But given the choice between some fresh seafood or Embry I think we can all agree that sexy man-hunkiness wins every time.

So it wasn't really my fault that as soon as his mouth and mine touched I pulled him to me without thinking. Embry made a noise of surprise when I reacted so aggressively and quickly took his hands from the house and wrapped them around my waist. When Embry nipped at my lip I let out a little noise of happiness and my leg lifted of its own accord to wrap around him.

There was some heavy breathing and definite groping, mostly from me. Because I'm not gonna lie—a warm, gorgeous, shirtless man making out with you will turn you on. And I was hungry too which always makes me antsy.

The darkness was suddenly flooded with light as the front porch light was flicked on and a calm Mrs. Wilcox stared out from the front door at what was sure to look like the beginning scene to a teenage movie. Moonsign let out a satisfied meow before disappearing into the bushes.

Blushing brighter than a beacon and caught red handed feeling Embry up and down by the owner of the B&B was never something I really wanted to happen. Ever. On a scale of one to ten my mortification level was somewhere around oh, fifty.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry," Mrs. Wilcox said not sounding sorry at all. "Well, you two, ah . . . continue." And with that she flounced away.

"Sorry my a—"

"Sh," Embry said and pointed to the door. "She can probably still hear us."

I placed my leg back on the ground where it should've been when Mrs. Wilcox turned the light on. "I'm more embarrassed by what she _saw_."

Embry smirked and I glared at him.

"This isn't funny," I remarked snidely trying to disentangle myself from him.

Embry released me albeit reluctantly. "Actually, I find it hilarious."

"Hilarious? You think this is hilarious?!" I smacked him on the shoulder wincing when it bounced off him. I yanked the front door open and peered in looking for any signs of Mrs. Wilcox. Seeing none I basically ran up the stairs and to our room with Embry right behind me. "There is nothing funny," I rounded on him the moment we were safely in our room, "about Mrs. Wilcox finding us—finding us—"

"Getting it on?" Embry supplied.

I shot him a dirty look as I snatched dry clothing out of my suitcase. "You only _wish_ she had found us in a situation like that."

"I do," he shot back picking out a pair of boxers from his suitcase. Silk boxers. _Black_ silk boxers. My heart beat sped up.

"Well, unlike you," I waved my hand at his semi-nakedness, "_exhibitionist. _Some of us like to maintain privacy."

Embry raised an eyebrow and walked towards me so that we were chest to chest. "We could be private. Just hang a rubber-band on the door and . . ." he trailed off suggestively.

Eep!

I backed away from Embry's halo of hotness very quickly and my back smacked into the bathroom door. Whipping around I hurried into the bathroom slamming the door in my wake.

Then I leaned against the door and took five very deep, very soothing breaths. Embry was chuckling on the outside of the door.

"You can't hide from me forever," he snickered.

Oh yeah? Want to try me buddy?

"I'll be waiting."

Okay. That statement required five more very deep, very soothing inhales. Which, to be quite honest were not enough. So I basically hyperventilated while putting on some clean clothes (jeans and a tank top—I'm low maintenance) and turned to check my reflection in the mirror.

Oh lordy.

I was a mess. If Embry hadn't been telling me for the past few hours that he loved me I would've never believed it. My hair was poufy and frizzy and probably at the moment added three inches onto my height. Rain plus my hair was never anything good.

Stifling a shriek at my reflection I snatched up a comb and attempted to curb the frizz by pulling my hair back into a braid. Once that was finished I sauntered out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorway with my hip jutting out.

"I am ready oh wolfish one," I intoned gravely.

Embry turned and all my breath whooshed out of me in one swoop. Embry looked absolutely devastating standing there in all his muscular tanned glory. With only a pair of boxers on. Silk boxers. He flashed me a brilliant smile that set my heart stuttering.

I rolled my eyes and he turned away from me to shrug on a pair of jeans. As soon as his back was turned I fanned myself. It wouldn't be good letting him know how much his studliness affected me.

Embry tossed on a t-shirt and grabbed my hand to pull me into a kiss. One that sent my head spinning.

"Now I'm ready," he said.

"Um," I replied cleverly. "Okay . . ."

His grin stretched across his face and his eyes darkened. "Or we could just stay here . . ."

Embry caught my lips with his and there was some serious making out going on when we were interrupted by the jingle of my cell phone. I tried to move towards it but all that happened was that Embry ended up backing me up so that my knees hit the edge of our bed.

I crumpled backwards with him on top of me and—_omigawd_, was that his hand under my shirt? My cell phone rang with vigor and I tried to roll away to toss it away because at this point of time I was all about getting Embry naked.

"Leave it," he said.

It kept ringing.

From underneath his mouth I answered in a somewhat breathless voice. "It's driving me _insane_."

Embry's arm shot out and snatched the phone, flicked it open and said in a deeper and very husky voice, "I'm sorry, Pippa's not able to come to the phone right now." Then he shut the phone with a snap and tossed it away from us.

I thought about pointing out to him that abusing my phone like that was not appreciated but then his mouth found that spot behind my ear and everything just went out of my head. And all I wanted to do was get that shirt of him.

My fingers found the hem of his shirt and I started to tug upwards on it. Embry got the idea and quickly tossed the shirt away so that my hands could feel all of his hot skin. He groaned in a way that was very, very, sexy at my touch and I pulled his face down to mine.

And then my phone started ringing again.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I shrieked and rolled over to grab my phone while Embry still held me close to his body.

"What?" I demanded angrily into the phone.

"Phillipa Shay! Is that anyway to talk to your mother?"

And that successfully killed the moment.

"Mom!"

"Phillipa, I have a _wonderful _surprise for you! We're coming to visit! Your father, Casper and I. We'll be there on Monday! Isn't that _great_?"

Great was not the word that came to mind. I tried to answer her but Embry was teasing me—placing kisses on my neck.

"Hello?"

I glared at Embry who smirked completely in his element. "Uh, yeah . . . sure Mom."

"You don't sound excited."

That's because I wasn't. "Uh, sorry, I'm a little—" Embry's tongue found my ear and I broke of with a squeak. "D-distracted right now . . . I'm at . . . work . . ."

"Work? This late?"

I sucked in a sharp breath as Embry's hand skimmed up my back sending a shiver through my body. Weakly I slapped at his shoulder and tried to wriggle away from him. "Yeah, uh . . . gotta go Mom . . ."

"Phillipa Shay," she warned.

"Love you! Bye," I called and hung up the phone. Then I rounded on Embry. His chocolate eyes were the color of ink at this point in time. And they glittered with unrepentence. "I hate you. So much."

Embry laughed. "So, your family is coming to visit." He played with my hair sending a tingle up and down my back.

I brushed his hand away and detangled myself from him and started to pace nervously back and forth across the floor. Embry watched from the bed.

"I'd like to meet your family," he said finally.

I froze mid-pace to glare at him. My voice went up a few octaves. "Meet my family?! You can't meet them! They can't know you exist!" Throwing my hands up in the air I continued my pacing. "This is bad. Very, very bad."

"Are you afraid they won't like me?" Em said with a smile. "Because I think I can win them over."

"That's _exactly _what I'm afraid of. That they'll like you."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I'm not sure I understand anything."

Embry left the bed and stopped my pacing by placing his hands on my shoulders. When I looked up into his face he kissed me senseless. Which cleared my head.

"Would you like to go for dinner now? We can worry about your family later," he said and led me out the door. And like the dumb sheep I followed his bronzed body. There is one thing I have to say—the view from behind of Embry was almost as good as the view from the front.

……………………………………………………………………………….

The restaurant we went to was a casual dining place—with a theme. Oh yes. A pirate theme. You know that Free Credit Report commercial with the guy singing about being a pirate? It was _that _kind of a themed restaurant.

The outside looked so simple, so boring, so _ordinary. _

Inside however, it was not so simple. It was made to look like the inside of a pirate's ship. Lanterns hung from the ceilings along with netting and hammocks. The tables were barrels with wood planks placed on top and there was an overload of skull and cross-bone paraphernalia.

Our waiter was a lovely wench in a short dress and eye patch. Her name tag said her name was Bonny Annie.

"Arg. Welcome to ye old ship the Frying Dutchman. I'm yer servin' wench, Bonny Annie. Will ye be wantin' some ale to start off the night with?" she asked carefully tossing her unnaturally red hair and winking at Embry. Who was she kidding? She had to be at _least _thirty.

I snorted at her "pirate" accent and even Embry had to hide his laughter.

"No, I don't think we'll be starting with ale. I'll just have a coke and she'll have . . ." he trailed off with a look at me.

Stifling my laughter, I managed to choke out "water" in between snorts.

Bonny Annie bent down and shook her boobs trying to get Embry's attention. Again I turned my hysterical laughter into snorts and coughs. Embry also was trying to hold back his amusement. "So that's gonna be a tankard 'o coke an' a water?"

We nodded.

Bonny Annie looked slightly disappointed that Embry wasn't drooling over her boobs. But those things had enough air to be considered for the NBA—I think Embry preferred his girls au natural, like myself.

I flipped open the menu and started looking at the goodies.

"You know what they say about oysters, right?" Embry's voice interrupted my browsing.

"Hm?" I answered slightly distracted as I was having an internal debate about whether the all you can eat shrimp was really all you can eat.

"Oysters. You know what they say about them . . ." he trailed off.

All you can eat shrimp any way you want them. I could have fried shrimp, shrimp gumbo, shrimp scampi, coconut shrimp, shrimp cocktail—

"Pippa."

Oh! Or I could do some surf 'n turf. So then I could get shrimp, steak, crab, fish, and chicken.

"Phillipa."

That caught my attention. My head snapped up from my menu pondering. "What?"

Embry rolled his eyes and gave me a long suffering sigh. "Nothing. I can't work with it anymore."

I raised an eyebrow and he winked at me. After a moment of good natured staring I finally broke the silence by asking a very important question.

"Would I be a bad girlfriend if I ordered the all you can eat shrimp and ate more than you?"

"Nope. Because you can't out eat me," Embry shrugged. "I'm a growing werewolf."

My eyes narrowed at that boast. Werewolf my ass. I was a growing girl! I could take him any day. And I liked a challenge. "Bring it."

…………………………………………………………………………………

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!"

Crumbs littered the table and a stack of plates balanced precariously to my left. Slowly I dipped my shrimp into the cocktail sauce before placing it in my mouth. I let out a satisfied sigh and smiled to let everyone know I had finished. The crowd went wild with more cheering. Strangers and people in weird shirts were patting me on the back—some were even taking pictures.

Embry smiled back and shoved a handful of shrimp into his mouth eliciting more cheering from his side of the table. Some slut in a belly shirt patted him on the back and I fought back the urge to slap her. I stuck my tongue out at Embry.

Turns out the Frying Dutchman had never had anyone actually _eat _all they could of the endless shrimp. Vaguely I wondered if this would help us get a free dinner. I mean, eating seven plates of shrimp has to at least warrant us free dessert, right?

Bonny Annie brought out yet another dish of shrimp—this time fried in golden batter goodness. Embry raised his hand to signal the growing crowd to be silent. He smiled wickedly at me his eyes twinkling.

"Ready to give up?" he asked.

I snatched a shrimp off the plate in front of us and popped it in my mouth with a satisfying crunch. "Never."

The crowd went wild.

By the ninth plate my stomach was protesting any more consumption. When Bonny Annie brought the plate I actually heard my stomach gurgle something akin to _no more shrimp_. But that could've just been the cocktail sauce/mango marmalade/tartar sauce talking.

Embry looked at me with a concerned face. "You okay?" he asked still looking perfectly fine. And I mean _fine_. And that slut was still hanging on him. "You look a little . . . sick."

"Fine. I'm fine," I managed holding back what was sure to be an embarrassing belch.

He nodded and dug in. With the crowd's urging I followed suit. Ugh. The taste of the shrimp was something like sawdust and Styrofoam at this point in time. If I never had to eat another shrimp again that was fine by me. My belly rumbled in agreement.

To make matter's worse Buffy wannabe was hitting on my boyfriend.

I viciously tore apart the next shrimp while glaring at the slut.

"Pip? We can stop . . ." Em said looking slightly alarmed.

The slut patted him on the back and shook her bare mid-drift in his direction. "No! Keep going baby!" she called out.

I stopped mid-chew. Did that slut just call _my _boyfriend baby? Hell no she didn't! Now I was feeling ill and murderous. Never a good combination. And really, I can't be responsible for my reaction as I was under the influence of too much seafood.

Rising from my seat much to the crowd's sadness, I strode to the other side of the table. I stopped right in front of the slut.

"Excuse me," I pushed a little on her shoulder. "What did you just call him?"

She made a little noise of derision. "You got a problem, fatty?"

The entire room sucked in a breath collectively. Never. Ever. Call a girl fat. Ever.

"Yes. That problem is you," I smiled sweetly at her and leaned ever so slightly towards the table my hands grasping Embry's untouched glass of coke. "But don't worry. I can take care of that problem."

And then my hand just sort of . . . slipped. And the coke spilled all over the little slut.

She shrieked and with a strangled yowl launched herself at me. "BITCH!" Although she was much shorter than me she had the element of surprise and I went toppling backward and onto the floor. The crowd watched in silence.

The slut went for my hair but I socked her one in the eye. She screamed and started to scratch my face like a cat in a bath. Wriggling around from underneath her I managed to get myself into a halfway sitting position and got one more punch on her before I was forcibly yanked off the floor.

Embry held me from around my waist while another guy had gotten a hold of the slut. I pushed and pulled against Embry.

"Let me go! I'm going to kick that slut's ass!"

The slut twisted in her captor's grip. Her nose was bleeding probably from my fist. "Whatever! You're the fat ass!"

A warm hand clamped over my mouth successfully cutting off my reply. Which was going to be something along the lines of 'bitch please'. Embry was quaking with laughter—I could feel him shaking in an effort to not laugh out loud.

It was at that moment that my stomach let out a particularly violent gurgle. I pulled at Embry's hand frantically knowing what was about to happen. He pulled away just in time.

The slut screamed in fury and I smiled. Suddenly, I felt much better.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

After a good long shower I snuggled into bed with Embry curling my body up against his warmth and goodness. He wrapped an arm around my middle.

"You know," he said his hot breath tickling my ear. "I've never been kicked out of a restaurant before."

I inhaled his scent deeply and looked up into his eyes which shone black in the moonlight. "And I've never puked on someone."

He chuckled. "You sound so pleased about that."

"That slut had it coming," I replied smiling at the memory. Sure, projectile vomiting a gallon of shrimp in public is embarrassing, especially if that said vomit happens to end up on someone but I felt it was mostly karma's doing.

"You're cute when you're jealous," he said his lips finding my face.

"Makes you all hot and bothered doesn't it?"

"Definitely."

His hand crept underneath my tank top and I felt him skimming along my back. I placed my hands against his naked chest and returned the favor savoring the sound of him taking a sharp inhale. Jealousy does a lot of things—apparently one of those things is to make me want to tempt him the way he tempts me.

Carefully I tossed one of my legs over his and pushed on his shoulders so that he was flat against the mattress and I was straddling him. The surprise on his face was totally worth it as I bent down and smothered his mouth with mine.

After experiencing my amazing kissing skills Embry looked up at me with half lidded eyes, his hands on my hips.

"I should get you jealous more often."

I pressed a kiss to his neck. "I wouldn't if I were you."

He laughed and I fought back a yawn. At the sound of my yawn Embry flipped me off of him and onto my back tucking me into his side. "You're tired. Go to sleep, Pip."

I nipped at his jaw fighting another yawn. "I'm not _that _sleepy."

Embry laughed again. "I think you are. Besides, I can't deflower you now—I have to meet the parents first."

My eyes widened. My parents. My family. I'd forgotten they were coming to visit. Shit.


	16. Chapter 16

_Wow, it's been a really long fucking time. Almost two years I think…I'm sorry for abandoning y'all but I had to take some time for myself. I went to England, dropped out of school, finally got laid…by a girl XD, figured out I'm a lesbian, and now I'm about to jet off to Vietnam. So, yeah, a lot of shit. I discovered kpop (shawol, secret time, bbc right hurr) also and I dived head long into that fandom. _

_Anyway, I'm probably not going to continue this story, just because mostly I've fallen out of love for Twilight and that fandom and also because I can't fucking remember where I was going with it. But fear not, I'll give y'all one last, special chapter—now that I'm not a prude I feel like it'll work out—so yeah. Enjoy? _

_Once again, sorry for the wait. ~_~_

* * *

Embry's thumbs pressed into my hips, pushing hard enough that jerk was sure to leave bruises in the morning, but for once I didn't care. Because when Embry is shirtless and on top of you it's really hard to care about anything other than those lips on your skin.

Have I mentioned how good Embry is with his mouth? Allow me to elaborate—take that feeling of eating an ice cream cone on a hot day, your feet dipped in a cooling pool and multiply it by 23084928—that's what kissing Embry is like.

He had already managed to unhook my bra and I felt one of his big hands slide up the side of my body before covering one of my breasts and I did the only thing a girl in that position could do. I arched up into his touch trying to get more of that smoldering feeling I felt deep in my stomach. I felt Embry smirk against my neck where he was making a mess of me and marking up my skin.

"You think that's funny, do you?" I growled shifting my wait so that my hips pressed into his and it was his turn to fight back a groan.

Embry's fingers pinched my nipple and I gasped at the sensation. "I do."

I would have said more but Embry was steadily kissing down my neck and across my collarbones, nipping here and there like a wolf before soothing the sting with his tongue. My hands gripped his biceps as he dipped his head lower, his shaggy hair trailing across my flesh and leaving goosebumps.

When his mouth closed over my nipple and sucked hard I did moan. I moaned like a fucking slut because damn, that spiking heat that filled my body felt so damn good. My fingers dug harder into Embry's arms.

I felt Embry's free hand—the one that wasn't currently taking turns massaging my breasts—slide lower off my hips and trail circles on the inside of my thighs.

I shouldn't have whimpered.

Because that only encouraged him. Embry hooked a finger under the edge of my panties and I felt a gentle finger gently tease along my slit.

"You're wet," he smiled and looked up at me.

Kill me now.

In retaliation I arched against him again, lifting my knee to press against his crotch where a highly impressive erection was already showing—it was slightly terrifying. He moaned against my stomach where his tongue was currently occupied and goosebumps erupted all over my skin.

I decided we'd gone quite far enough even if other parts of my body where aching for more.

"Um..we…we s-should—" I tried squirming away from him but he trapped me beneath him, using his much greater weight as leverage.

"We should continue," he said his voice low and husky. I wanted to object further but his supple hand found my clit and the lightning flash of heat the spread through me like a shock stopped whatever the hell I was going to say.

He gently rubbed at my clit with his thumb while I pretty much fell to pieces in his arms. And suddenly it was me who was in a hurry. A hurry because fuck did I need something more than just that hand.

I tore at his boxers, whimpering in frustration because I was shaking too much to get them down much further than his hip bones. Embry chuckled and slipped out of the offending piece of clothing, his eyes shining with pride as I eyed his length.

_Damn. _

I think he might have seen the flicker of fear in my eyes because he was kissing me again, his tongue mapping the inside of my mouth. I felt a finger slip inside me and I cringed into him.

"Shhhhh," he said smiling against my mouth. "Shhhhh."

He eased his finger in and out slowly and the more he moved against me the more I needed…more. I wanted more. My hips rocked against his hand and I clawed at him.

"M-more," I managed.

His eyes were as black as an oil slip.

Embry shifted his weight so that he was positioned at my entrance and I was just a simpering mess beneath him begging him to fucking get inside me already.

"Sorry about this," he muttered and I was about to you yell at him for fucking what when he thrust inside me.

There was a sharp pain and I think I let out a little shriek of surprise but then it faded and I was filled instead with him inside me. He moved slowly in and out at first, letting me get used to the sensation. But it didn't take long before I wanted more again.

"Faster," I rasped, my legs clenching around his waist and my arms scratching lines down his broad back as I fought to get a better angle.

He grunted, his thrusts growing harder, less gentle.

God did it feel good. Why had I put off doing this for so long? I was an idiot.

When he reached down between us to rub my clit why he moved in and out of me, the delicious feeling intensified to the point where I was glad he was a werewolf because the scratches and bruises I was leaving on his back and the bite marks where I bit down on his shoulder would fade as soon as I made them.

I writhed, arching and twisting, moving against Embry until that pressure that was building felt like it couldn't get any stronger and I knew he was holding on. Waiting for me.

His teeth dug into his lip as he looked down into my eyes and there was something there. Something that he understood. He thrust into me one last time, my head snapping down on the pillow.

I've read stories, asked Nat, but I'd never experienced an orgasm before.

And maybe it was just that it was my first time, or maybe it was because Embry was _exceptionally _ talented—either way I wasn't expecting the fireworks, the burst of heat, that completely freeing feeling that made me laugh and moan at the same time if that was even possible.

I knew Embry had come too, judging by the low "Pippa" he growled before I felt something warm and sticky snake between my legs.

When I came down from my flight—shaking and giggling like an idiot—Embry held me. He brushed the sweaty strands of hair out of my eye and ran a finger over my swollen and kiss-abused lips.

"We should have done that sooner," I whispered still trying to keep my breathing steady.

"Does this mean we can do this often?" He tried to make his voice sound full of bravado.

I turned and looked at him and instantly regretted it because he too was sweaty and godlike and fucking _perfect _from sex and with that post-orgasm smile on his face well…it was too much. I blushed bright red.

"I guess I was too good."

I smacked him on the shoulder, winced in pain when my hand connected with a statute and rolled myself out of bed, trying to look sexy when tripping and falling. I made it to the bathroom and turned around to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't you going to help me clean off? You're the one who made this mess after all."

Oh, he helped alright. He cleaned me off very, very, _very _well

* * *

_Anyway...I hope you liked it?  
Um, if any of y'all are interested I have a lj that has some stories etc on it. Mostly yaoi but some other stuff too. .com/ If you're interested. _


End file.
